The Lament of Dusk
by Shadow Of Hyrule
Summary: A war between light and dark has broken out upon Hyrule, the Generals on both sides doing all they can to destroy one anothers army. Times are hard, their numbers are dwindling, and the only one who can save them is the Hero in Green. Sheik/Link/Dark
1. I

**Full Summary: **_A war between light and dark has broken out upon Hyrule, the Generals on both sides doing all they can to destroy one anothers army. Caught between them is a man who only ever desired to live in peace, and wanted little to do with the war raging all around him. But thanks to complications from not only the side of light, but the side of evil as well, he finds that when it comes to war, any and all tactics, even the dirty ones, are permitted. **Slash. **_

_**Yes, this is slash. Don't like, don't read.**_

[A/N]: This is something I've been working on for a few months now. I've got a pretty decent amount of chapters done so far, but updates will be slower than _A Wandering Soul_, that way I don't feel so rushed. I'm still working on everything else as well, so don't think that I've given up. This is a story all its own as well.

This story is also radically different from anything I've written, so expect some odd things. Also, it isn't based on a certain universe; I've kind of morphed Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time together. It's not AU, but I guess it could be considered AR? Maybe?

Disclaimer: Nothing from the Zelda universe belongs to me.

Warnings: This story is going to be very dark. But I've kept it toned down a bit. Mostly there will be gore, swearing and sexual themes. Nothing too bad in this chapter though.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_The war between light and dark has been raging for seventeen years now. Perpetual twilight shadows half of our world while the other is governed by the purest of light. It is as if time stands still here in this world, the sun never fading... the moon never rising... _

_It didn't use to be this way. But as to what changed it, no one is sure. All we know is that the Twilight did not appear on its own. _

_There is a man garbed in the robes of purest night, and it is speculated that, with his birth, the Twilight was called forth. When this mans tiny cries came forth to the world, sounding like the wail of a banshee, it moved like a sentient being to cover half the planet in a thick shadow, one that even the light of the Goddesses could not dispel. Those with pure souls were warped into spirits, doomed to live out their lives as such without a clue as to their condition. But those with hearts corrupted by sin and evil were transformed into terrible beings, into lurking giants of all different sizes and varieties that came to patrol Hyrule and its Twilight. They are ruled by the man in the robes that shimmer like the night sky, and act as his own personal army to fight any and all who oppose him. To fight the light and its people. Its ruler. _

_It is said that any who venture out of the light to dwell in the Twilight are transformed as well, but there are very few who come to do so. It is also said that no matter your location, the haze of Twilight is visible in the sky. And to this day, seventeen years later, it still billows thick and cold over the remains of Hyrule. _

_Do not worry though, the armies of Twilight dwellers do not easily make their way into the light. For an army just as strong and determined as their own is defending its purity._

_An army ruled by a man of a dying breed. _

_The light and its people, the Hylians, are protected by a man who was but a year old when the Twilight appeared. Yet even as a baby he was already confirmed as the next in line to govern the armies of Hyrule, or, at the very least, what was left of it. He spent the entirety of his life learning the ways of the blade and dagger, and how to use the ancient arts known only to those of his own blood. And it was these things that he used to combat the Twilight and its ruler when he came of age. He grew up with neither a mother nor a father, his only purpose being to destroy the ruler of the Twilight. And truly, if he is incapable of doing so, then we are all truly doomed._

_Yet, there is another thread to the tale of the story. Something that very few are aware of. It is said that on the very day the Twilight appeared, the cry that rang out did not belong to the baby who has grown to be the ruler of the darkness. But instead, a fair-headed boy who was immediately shunned and taken away. His blue eyes and creamy skin made him unsuitable to the demon who had birthed him, the demon who had only planned to have such a child to destroy the light of Hyrule. _

_But before he was taken, it is said that a spell of the darkest magic was cast, one that rent the poor child and left not one, but two of him. The fair-headed boy was then promptly removed from Hyrule, whereas his double remained under the growing cloud of Twilight, his ebony hair a perfect opposite to the blond he had been cloned from._

_As to where the original child was taken, or if he still remains to this day, the mystery is just as sure as the origin of the Twilight. _

_One thing, however, is considered certain. Or, at the very least, it is what the people of Hyrule pray to their Goddesses for. _

_They pray that little blond baby, should he still live, will rise once more to have his revenge. _

_Because an army alone could never be enough to save them from a ruler so purely evil._

_And that's nothing but a tale of absolute **drivel**._

"What did you say, boy?"

"I _said..._ your story is nothing but a tale of absolute _drivel_."

The clatter of knives ceased in the gloom of the tavern, cups half raised lowered once more, drinks hastily swallowed. There wasn't a pair of eyes in the room that weren't on the figure sitting at the counter, a man who continued to casually sip from his steaming mug despite the stares. Clearly confused, or perhaps annoyed, the middle-aged man who had been telling the story of Hyrule's past and present turned in his seat to give the man in the cloak his full attention, "Absolute drivel? What's that supposed to mean? Are you one of those people who don't believe in stories and history?"

Another sip, a pregnant pause, "I believe. Just not in Fairy Tales."

"F-fairy tales? I beg your pardon?" The man stood and hovered close, his fist clenched on the counter. He was positively livid, so furious that his entire body shook like a leaf, "How can you call our history a fairy tale? Are you that _selfish_? Does the sacrifice of the General, and the impending doom coming our way mean nothing to you?"

Finally, the man sat down his mug, "Well it sure doesn't mean much." Licking off the excess liquid on his lower lip, he tipped his hand at the woman behind the counter, "How many rupees for this?"

She had been eying him just as curiously as the rest of the Hylians in the bar, and at his sudden question she stuttered, "Ah, ten. Ten rupees, sir."

Digging around in his cloak pocket for a moment, the man pulled out a single yellow piece and set it down on the counter by his half-empty mug. Standing, presumably to leave, the man turned away from the peering eyes and the man at his side and said, "Surely you don't really believe in something that farfetched. At the very least, if you do, you shouldn't. Things like that don't happen, not in real life. Clones? Dark magic? I truly doubt such things."

"I suppose you don't believe in the Goddesses either then, hm? You will surely find yourself in the deepest pit of hell, boy." Sneering, the man turned away, sitting back in his seat. But the man in the cloak had stilled, his fingers flexing beneath his cloak.

"You will be the one the Goddesses are damning, good sir. For saying such things to a person you don't even know. You haven't seen the things I have, you don't know how it is."

"I think I know enough." Was the mans reply, but if there had been more it would have been cut off regardless. A blade was at his throat, threateningly close to slicing right through it. A collective gasp rang out in the bar, not a soul having even seen the man in the cloak draw his sword. To have drawn so quickly, this man could be nothing less than a master swordsman.

"I suggest you watch what you say to people in cloaks, you never know just who it is beneath them."

Frightened, the man looked into the depths of the others hood, trying to discern who it was that stared back at him, "Who are you? Why are you doing this? I was only telling a story, I didn't mean to offend anyone!"

"Your words are too late, the damage is done. Be mindful of what you have seen and heard today, and do not forget this lesson. It may save your neck someday." Quick as the strike of a serpent, the cloaked figure angled his sword and swung downwards instead of the presumed sideways strike. A shriek rent the air as blood splashed over the floor, the man nursing what was left of the stump his arm now was.

"M-monster! You're a monster!" He shouted, tears flowing down his cheeks. The man in the cloak simply swung his sword once more, making everyone in the tavern flinch. But it was only to rid his blade of the blood dripping from it. With that, the cloaked man silently swept away from the counter and the man, away from the people who shrunk back from him as he passed. Some rushed to treat the bleeding, crumpled man at the counter, while others watched as the figure stopped at the doorway, sheathed his blade and whispered, "May the Twilight spread just as quickly here as it has in Hyrule. For surely no clone has survived all these years. There never has been, and never was." Inclining his head just a fraction to the side, the mans cold, ruby gaze met that of a half-drunken man, "Feel free to spread the word of what has happened here today. Let people know that it is quite wise to watch ones tongue nowadays."

The door creaked forward, the man stepped out, and not a soul in that particular tavern saw hide nor hair of that mysterious charcoal cloak for the remainder of their lives.

But out in the chill of the night and the strong breeze, the fresh air filtering over the branches of trees as the moon watched over them, the hood on the mans cloak flew back, and hair as stark as the nighttime sky was thrown askew.

**Chapter One**

He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, nor the last time he'd had a proper drink. One that wasn't scooped out of the bottom of a barrel or sucked out the end of a discarded bottle. Food that hadn't been found dead or killed hastily, raw and bloody as he put it away as fast as he could.

Because blood and death attracted the dwellers of the Twilight, and they were too close to the haze to be so unguarded. He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time and ran his fingers through his hair, praying that the rain would come soon. The last time he'd had a proper bath... he shuddered to even remember. So very long ago... it had all been.

Shaking his head, he turned his gaze away from the hazy sky and looked instead upon his troops. Earlier that day they had happened upon a few straying dwellers, and had quickly ended their advances. Battling without earning a single casualty or injury was impossible though, which was why they were camping out, waiting for broken arms, legs and burns to heal over. Waiting was always the worst though... when the people could stop and think, truly remember what it was they were fighting for and against... it was hard. So very hard.

"General sir?"

He turned to raise acknowledge the elderly man behind him, "Yes?"

"We've gotten word that there's an outbreak further down the road. They're requesting backup. What are you orders?"

The falcon perched on the mans shoulder cocked its head, eying him just as earnestly as the one it was perched on. Rubbing his jaw, the General sighed and said, "Send out a few of our best, try to pick people who haven't been injured. We don't need any more casualties today."

"Yes sir." Bowing, the man turned and ran back to camp, the falcon on his shoulder screeching in protest at the sudden motion. Turning, he looked up to where the haze of Twilight met the bright blue sky and shuddered, pulling his cowl further up his nose.

On the way back to camp he passed a group of three, two women and a large man. Each carried a spear and were adorned in the typical attire of soldiers, the crest of the Triforce shining in blazing gold on their breastplates. As they passed him they saluted clumsily, knowing their orders were to get to the other camp as quickly as possible. He let them go, uncaring of the less than perfect show of respect.

Because what was respect in a dying world.

Hastily, he put that thought out of his mind, reprimanding himself for even daring to think it. He was the General after all, and people of his position didn't think such things. If they could help it.

But oh, how he remembered how the world had once been... Daylight shining, birds chirping happily, water clean and fresh no matter where you were or went. And now, now everything consisted of death and decay, disease and _garbage_.

At camp he found the Hylians and soldiers eating the few scraps they had found, some bandaged and wounded, favoring limbs even as they reclined in comfort against discarded weapons.

"I got a letter the other day." He heard a man say, "from my sweet little Cara. She wrote about a man that came into her tavern and wreaked some havoc. Cut a mans arms off, of all things. Can you imagine? Said it scared her to death, can't even go out without someone with her."

The woman he was addressing shook her head sadly, Times are hard. People will do crazy things."

"Yes, but, cutting a mans arm off? And that isn't even the weirdest thing. She said he refused to show his face, that he was wearing a cloak. That he carried a sword."

Gasping, the woman leaned forward to whisper, "One of ours, you think? A guard gone crazy? A Hylian gone insane from the stress? Or, maybe," He didn't feel it, but the weight of two gazes was heavy on him as he walked past them. "maybe someone else entirely...?"

"Don't say such things." The man said, shushing her. But their thoughts were as one, knowing fully well that the ruler of the dark army wielded a sword that shone like the night.

Their housing was nothing but a few hanging branches thrown together and soft sand pushed into piles. But they didn't need to luxury to keep them going. Regardless, it would have been nice to sleep on an actual, real bed for a night or two.

_'Soon.'_ He reminded himself, '_Very soon we'll be back home. Any day now Princess Zelda will send us her word, and I have the feeling that it will be one calling us back home.'_

He had just sat himself upon a log someone had dragged over from the forest when a low rumble caught the attention of everyone in the camp. A howl rent the air, followed by a dozen others as a pack of Wolfos and a single Twilight dweller appeared on the horizon. The General stood and drew a pair of daggers, his posture tall and defiant as the enemy drew closer.

"Stand and fight, everyone! Don't let them get us now, not when we're so close to going home!"

And as the camp prepared to defend their meager home, the General could only hope that whatever messenger the Princess was sending would run a little faster.

/ / /

Well, if there was one person he had _never_ expected to hear from that day, it would surely had to have been the Princess herself. But no sooner had he ambled out of his home, sleepy-eyed and stretching against the tightness in his joints, a fairy had appeared and informed him that the Princess herself was expecting him. The fairy had disappeared before he could ask for any specific details, but in his hand she had dropped a fancy sheet of parchment that simply said, _'Please come to Hyrule field. I will have a guard of mine waiting to bring you to me.'_

And because it was the Princess, he couldn't just say _no_. In fact, all he _could_ do was rush to meet her, his belongings hastily thrown into his rucksack as he packed. He had heard of people being drafted by the Princess to work alongside her as a guard, so he suspected he wouldn't be returning to his home anytime soon. Not that there was much of a home for him anyway. He had woken up in the forest one day without a single memory as to how he had come to be there. And in that time, he had happened upon a tree larger than life itself. Not only that, but he'd come to find, after a week of sleeping outside it in the shadows of its branches, that the inside was completely hollow. So he'd moved in, knowing that it was probably the safest place he could ever be. As happy as he was there, he'd never had a reason to find anywhere else to live, and the tree had since then become his one and only true home.

And now he was leaving it.

With the tree at his back and the rest of the forest looming before him, he walked merrily on, swaying in time to a tune he whistled. All around him the forest was coming to life with the rising sun, chattering ans squawking as he passed. The sun was high overhead, beating down upon his flaxen hair, warming him up as the dew evaporated from the grass and leaves. It was a great day to be outside, and he only hoped that everyone else in the world was having just as much fun as he was.

Not that he knew much about what was going on out there. He hadn't left the forest in years, choosing instead to live in the quiet secrecy of the forest, away from the people and the hustle and bustle of towns.

If he was right... he hadn't been back in Hyrule for nearly eleven years. And seeing as how he was seventeen now, well, it made him a bit uncomfortable, going to see a Princess and all. What would she be like? Would she find him uncouth? Would she find his way of life unconventional and strange? Such thoughts made him want to turn and run back home, but the heavy pack on his back reminded him that his home was with him at that very moment, and because he had come so far, it would be foolish to turn back.

So he carried on, walking well into the afternoon and evening, stopping only to munch on a few strips of dried meat and berries. After his meager meal he pulled out his prized possession: an Ocarina that a friend had made just for him so many years ago. Its well worn surface was smooth beneath his fingers as he brought the mouthpiece to his lips and began to play his favorite tune. He didn't know where it came from or how he knew it, but the notes had simply flowed from him the very first time he'd ever held the instrument. As he walked an played, the animals seemed to follow him, enjoying the music and his presence. But soon the sky and the sun began to appear before him through the trees, signaling that he was very close to leaving the safety of the forest behind. Preparing himself for whatever was on the other side, he slipped his Ocarina back into his bag and turned his head to take one last look at the trees he was walking away from. Who knew when the next time he'd come to see them would be. Breathing in deeply, he latched onto the scent of pine and oak and held it deep, memorizing it so he could call upon it later.

And with that, knowing that he was keeping both the Princess and the guard she had sent waiting, he stepped through the trees and into the bright sunlight on the other side.

Almost immediately he wanted to turn and run back in, but the hulking, giant of a man had already grabbed his hand up into his own ham sized one, shaking him like a toy as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Good t'see you made it, Link!"

Yes, that was his name, as much as he wished it wasn't. Link was the name of a Hero, not of some lowly forest boy who didn't even know how to properly return a handshake.

"Hello there." He managed, smiling bashfully up at the man. Upon his head was a helmet, but the grate was lifted upward so Link could see his face. What he saw almost made him laugh, as impolite as it would be though, he managed to hold it in. The man had a beard so scruffy and full the it hung out the front of his helmet as well as the bottom, the color of ginger and copper a few shades lighter than his eyebrows and the unkempt hair flowing out the back of his helmet. The man wore the signature armor of the royal knights, and on his breastplate was the intricate symbol of the Princess' family. The triforce. Link glanced down at his hand and turned it so that the crest there would be easily overlooked.

He had no idea why or how, but the very crest that adorned the royal family was also printed on the back of his hand, just as vibrant and golden as the original. Not that he had ever seen the Triforce, but it was all speculation and rumor. That was where he'd first heard that his name was the name of a Hero as well, and how he had come to hate his bloodline.

Forgetting himself, Link flushed and bowed to the giant before him, apologizing for his absentmindedness.

"May I have your name, sir?"

"Ah, my name is Gigantis. Kind of ironic, hm?" He let out a laugh that shook through his entire body, one so infectious that Link couldn't help but laugh as well, even though he had no idea what the man was talking about. Names meant something, right? So maybe his had a funny translation, he would have to ask someone else later, assuming they'd be meeting with others at some point.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Gigantis turned away from the forest and put a hand on Links shoulder, guiding him to follow, "I'd tell you to call me Giga for short, but it just sounds so... feminine. Do you think it sounds femenine, Link? Of course you do, everyone does. Well, anyway, Gigantis is all I can offer you. I hope that's alright."

Overwhelmed, Link could only laugh and pat Gigantis on the arm, "Gigantis is fine, don't you worry."

Smiling broadly, Gigantis began to walk a steady, fast pace, "I wouldn't dream of it. Anyway, we should be getting you to the Princess as fast as we can. I'd hate to keep her waiting any longer than she already has."

Link flushed, "Ah, I'm sorry. I would have come quicker if I'd known it was an urgent matter. Though... I guess I should have known it was, seeing as how it's the _Princess_ who is calling for me."

"You ramble about as much as I do when you're nervous, Link." Gigantis said, amused. "The Princess is a very peaceful woman, I'm sure she won't mind having to wait a bit longer for someone as kind and polite as you."

Gigantis had already turned his head away, and because of that he missed the rosy tint dusting the young mans cheeks.

Setting off into the field before them, Link was content to quietly bask in the sunlight. It didn't bother him that it was perpetual, in fact, he rather liked being immersed in light all day, every day. Most likely because he feared the dark, but that was another matter entirely. His irrational fear of something so harmless... well, it was foolish. Only children feared the dark, he reminded himself.

Gigantis was just as silent as he, surprising him. The man had seemed to be such a talker, rambling on and on just a few moments ago about the species of birds he remembered from the old days.

"They're all gone now though." He'd said sadly. "Everything is gone."

Link wondered if the birds and the other animals had sought out the woods he lived in, knowing that the monsters rarely ventured within. It was said that the Goddesses themselves protected those woods, and because of that, only the purest beings could enter it.

Relatively empty, the fields of what used to be Hyrulian territory were nothing special, a simple expanse of rolling grass and flowers. Trees were sparse and ponds were small, the sky stretched tightly over all of it, a glowing blue over a world stuck in time. Link wondered why the Princess would have asked him to meet her here, seeing as how there _was_ nothing here. But suddenly Gigantis was steering him off the path they'd been following, one that was worn and well loved, to walk down another. He could see the prints of boots and the circular indent of spears that had been dropped or settled for a spell. And it was this path that they followed for quite a while, heading further and further away from the forest Link loved so dearly.

Wondering where they could have possibly been going, Link failed to see the barrier looming up before them, and if Gigantis hadn't stopped him he would have run right into it.

"What is this?" He asked, touching it gently, pressing against it to see if the wall would give beneath his hand. "Why... in the middle of nowhere... what is this?"

"This, Link," Gigantis said gravely, all joy and amusement gone from his voice, "is where we hide."

"Hide?" The young man asked incredulously. "You're hiding? The Princess is hiding? From what? Who?"

"You ask many questions. Ones that I haven't the right to answer. But I know someone who does."

At the moment, after being confronted with something so suddenly strange, Link wasn't sure if he wanted to follow this man anymore. Because... well... why would they need something like this? What was really going on here? And why him, of all people? Why did they call a man from the forest into their hideaway?"

"Link?" Concern was plain in his voice, Gigantis staring down at him worriedly, "I know this is all very odd to you, but trust me, you'll understand everything if you just come with me. The Princess is waiting inside, and she'll explain all of this insanity to you."

And while he still hesitated, Link nodded his head, setting his jaw. "I'll go with you. Lead the way."

"If it makes you feel better, I actually did run into this damn wall the first time I was brought here. Scared the hell out of me."

"That helps... a little."

Gigantis chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it briefly. "Alright then, let's go on inside then."

The man raised a hand, staring up at the wall as if he could see it, despite the fact that it was truly invisible. On the other side the field continued ever onward, but Link wondered if it wasn't some sort of illusion, one there to dissuade normal passerby, and to keep them from coming too close. Beneath his breath Gigantis was murmuring nonsensical words, his eyes slipping closed in concentration. Link could only hold his breath as a blue light emanated from his palm, glowing brighter and brighter, larger and larger, until the wall before them shuddered and simply... _fell away_. It was like watching ice thaw at the speed of light, one second the wall was there, and the next a door was standing in its place. Link gaped up at it, stunned. How in the world?

"Was that... magic?"

"Magic?" Gigantis laughed, his beard swaying with the force of it. "You sound so surprised! You've truly been gone far too long, Link."

"Gone?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Gone from where?"

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the Princess." Completely disregarding the young mans question, Gigantis opened the door and ushered him inside.

His first thought was,_ 'Impossible.'_ His second, _'Incredible!'_ And his final, _'Why though?'_

But as he tipped his head up, searching for answers in Gigantis' malachite eyes, the man shook his head, "Wait."

Gigantis led him through a short hallways, one that was lit by nothing but a pair of sconces. At the end was an iron bulkhead door, which easily swung aside at Gigantis' push. Light spilled over them as the door flew to the side, and Links jaw dropped at what lay before them.

Everything was bright and clean, porcelain and marble. White and clear, _absolutely_ marvelous. He knew then that this place could only be one thing. A _castle_. Nothing else could be this perfect and beautiful, something right out of a child's books. Pillars held up the ceiling, engraved with angels and depictions of the Goddesses, the triforce held in their hand as they descended. The art above him was not made of paint, but was carved just as lovingly as the pillars, images of a war and what could only be history, the making of Hyrule itself, all of it playing out on the cool stone. Link could have stood and stared all day long, feet planted on the lush crimson carpet beneath him. But Gigantis was pushing him along once more, urging him up the spiraling staircase he had failed to notice. It spiraled up and up, portraits on the walls at his side showing the growth of the royal family, of who had once ruled, their predecessors, their family... When they reached the top, it was Zelda's face he saw, a portrait freshly painted. She looked morose, reluctant to be there. It surprised him to see this side of her, having always thought her to be a vibrant, peppy woman, ruling her kingdom with kindness and equity. Perhaps that was a bit too stereotypical though...

Another long hallways stretched out before him, lit by the same sconces he had seen earlier. On closer inspection however, he saw that it wasn't fire flickering behind them, but fairies chattering amongst themselves. A few turned to stare curiously at him, tiny wings flickering behind them. But his feet kept moving, carrying him towards the large, ornate door at the end of the corridor. He felt that the Princess must have been close, and when he looked to the man beside him and saw that he was furiously combing his fingers through his beard, straightening his armor, he knew his hunch was right. At the door itself, Gigantis turned to him and placed his hands on Links shoulders, looking at him right in the eye.

"Now Link," he said seriously, "you're going to hear some pretty strange things in here. And not everything you see is going to make sense. But I want you to promise that you will hear the Princess out. She's only doing what's best for everyone in Hyrule, keep that in mind at all times."

Knowing that it was pointless to fight it at that point, Link nodded. Gigantis smiled at him and ruffled his blond hair, making the young man pout. But as the giant of a man pushed the doors open, he let it slip from his face, a look of wonder taking its place.

It was similar to the first room the had been in, what with the intricate pillars and paintings, but there were no side doors that led away, going who knows where. This was a single room with a single table, round and broad, sitting square in the middle of everything. Light shone down upon it, illuminating maps and parchment, writing utensils, discarded shields and inks, papers of all kinds, abandoned helmets and dozens upon dozens of weapons. The light itself spilled in from a window so large that it consumed the entire wall itself, a window of color and stained glass that shone with the images of the three Goddesses themselves: Din, Nayru and Farore.

Link felt his breath leave him, but when the sensation of being watched overwhelmed him, his mouth snapped shut, a blush rising on the crest of his nose at having looked like a moron.

Men and women of all shapes and sizes were gathered around the table, their livid conversation halting at the arrival of the two men. Gigantis raised a hand and waved while Link tried his best to hide behind him, suddenly shy. It didn't help that everyone's gaze seem to be fixed on him. But a kind, gentle voice was speaking above the sudden, rising murmur, and he found himself unconsciously moving toward it, leaving Gigantis' side, approaching the table. The stares only grew more intent when he reached it, his bright blue eyes focused on the figure at the head of the table, whose eyes, so similar in color to his own, were staring right back at him. And instantly, despite the heavy navy cloak thrown around her shoulders, he knew who the woman was.

The one and only Princess Zelda.

"Welcome Link, to our humble home. I've been expecting you."

Link bowed deeply, all the while keeping his eyes focused on the woman, "I'm sorry it took so long to get here, Princess."

She waved him off, a small smile on her pale face, "It's fine. I'm just glad to have you here."

Before he could ask the obvious, the Princess cut him off and said, "I know you're wondering just why it is I have called you here, and I will be happy to tell you. But first, I must ask you a question of my own. You have been gone from Hyrule for... twelve years now?"

"Eleven." He corrected. Zelda nodded.

"You have been gone for eleven years then... Tell me, did you know we are in a war right now?"

Link nodded. Everyone knew about the war, it had been raging for nearly two decades, after all. He couldn't help but be surprised that it was still being waged though. Link had assumed Hyrule had managed to end the battles. But he supposed that explained why the world was still stuck in time, the moon never rising over what remained of Hyrule Field...

"Yes, we are in one of our history's longest, toughest wars... As of now, we have no clue as to when it will be won, or, well... No, we will win. Regardless, we have put forth every last one of our citizens into this war, and we are trying our very best to combat the Twilight and its evil. But things are beginning to grow dire, and we must fear the worst. So, I began to research a bit, looking for anyone who could possibly help us. And that, Link, is where you come in."

"Me?" Link laughed, "Me? What could I do? I'm just a humble man living out his life in the forest. I don't know how to fight or cast magic, nor could I possibly fight in a war. That's just... not me. I'm sorry, Princess. But I just don't think I can help you."

A fist colliding with the round table made a few people jump, and Link turned to see a man with bright amber eyes glaring at him. "You fool, do you really think the Princess would bring you here if she didn't think you were capable of helping us? Trust me, she wouldn't waste time and energy that could be used on bigger, greater things on some peon if she didn't have to."

"Ganon." Zelda interjected, giving the broad man a stern gaze, "Hold your tongue. Link is confused and modest, do not treat him harshly."

"I'm only saying what the rest of us are thinking, Princess. Forgive me." Bowing, Ganon backed away from the table, sliding the front of his helmet down over his eyes. Link failed to miss the dark glare sent in his direction though. It made his stomach flip, fear twisting in him like a coiling snake. Princess Zelda was speaking again though, drawing his attention away from the amber eyed man.

"Link, are you familiar with the tale of the Hero in green?"

Of course. He should have known. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, which would be most rude in such company, he simply nodded his head. "The Hero in the green tunic. It's said that he defeated many a great evil so many years ago. That he defeated a cruel man who sought to turn Hyrule belly up and destroy it from the inside out, rule it as his own. But that's just a legend. None of it has been proven."

It is not legend, Link. It is history. The man in the green tunic had a trait that ran in every Hero that has come before and after him. Blond hair and blue eyes, and, if you would turn your hand over..." Link did so, the silence in the room growing, the tension palpable. He knew what she was referring to, but the gasp that echoed throughout the room told him that no one else had expected it.

The Triforce shone like a polished tablet of gold on the back of his hand, seemingly brighter at the sudden attention it was receiving.

"The Hero is said to have the Triforce of Courage blazing on the back of his hand, just as you do. Not only that, but you are unmistakably blond and blue eyed. You're the spitting image of the Hero of old, as we can all see. And it is because of that that I have called you here today. Link," Zelda's warm blue gaze was fixated on him, pinning him to the spot. "you must help us. As the Hero, it is your duty to save Hyrule. It is in your blood to do so. You are the pure, benevolent being that has been depicted in the old written text, said to be able to live in even the purest of places, including the forest of the Kokiri, where Gigantis found you."

Said man had seated himself at the table, but at the mention of his name, he tipped his helmet.

"The resemblance is truly uncanny, isn't it Princess? It's almost unsettling."

"Indeed, it is." A few of the guards nodded as well, confusing Link even further. He had no idea what they were talking about.

And he was still adamant about refusing his ancestry, wanting to be known for himself, not for who he may have been in a past life.

"If you need more proof, I have but one last thing to say. The Heroes name, just as yours is, was Link. Link, the Hero of Time. That is you, the Hero of Time, or at the very least, it is who you must become."

"No... No!" Shaking his head, Link began to back away, "I can't, this is too much. Hero of Time? Impossible. That isn't me, I promise you. So please, just let me go. There are more people out there, probably in hiding. You just have to look harder for them. So, if you would." A weight settled against his back, a pair of hands gripping his shoulders. Tipping his head back, Link met the gaze of the same amber eyes of Ganon, just barely visible through the slats in his helmet.

"I'm sorry, Link. But we have no choice. _You_ have no choice. I beseech you, as your ruler, _please_ help save Hyrule from the Twilight!"

With so many eyes on him, some pleading, some hard, he felt the pressure begin to grow inside him. His heart beat terribly fast against his rib cage, fighting to break free. Sure, he wanted to help them, but not as a Hero! Link just wanted to be himself, to fight a bit, then to go home and forget it had all happen. Forget that, yes, he had thrown away his peaceful manner and bloodied his hands. But for the greater good!

At the same time though, he knew he couldn't accept. It was too much for someone like him. A war? He wasn't fit for that kind of thing! Not to mention that he was completely untrained, unused to the cold, harsh battlefield...

So it was with a strong, resounding no that he tried to twist away from Ganon, a no that rang out and stunned every last Hylian in the room.

But, to his utmost surprise, it was a stunned silence that did not last any longer than a heartbeat

"Fine." Princess Zelda said, her demeanor slightly ruffled, clearly unused to being denied. "Then at the very least, would you deliver a message for me?"

Links jaw dropped. First, she propositioned him to join the war effort, and now she was telling him to play messenger boy? It was a complete turnaround, but it was one he was willing to stomach and deal with.

"I _can_ do that. But as soon as I have delivered this _message_, I am returning to my forest. And please, I must insist that you do not call for me again, Princess Zelda."

While everyone expected her to shoot him down immediately, she simply tipped her head, lips pressed into a firm line, "Of course, Link. Now, my message... I would like you to travel to the front line and tell the General that he is to return home at once. There is only so much they can do now, it is time to come home and regroup. To rethink our next move and our plans for the future. Can you tell him this, Link?"

It was a simple enough message, one that he had already memorized, fully intending to do just as she asked. If it would be enough to satisfy her, and to let him return home, he would happily deliver it.

"I will do as you have asked. The General will receive your message very soon. Do not worry, Princess."

"Thank you, Link. If you are ready, you may go."

Shouldering the bag on his back, he let out a breathy little laugh, "I'm quite ready. I'll be leaving now. It was nice meeting you, and to see this place, it is truly something incredible."

"You like my castle, Link?" Zelda asked him, a faint smile playing across her face. Link nodded, "I've never seen anything like it. How did you do it?"

"Hm..." The Princess fumbled idly with the sleeve of her cloak, thinking something over. "How about this... after you have successfully delivered my message to the General, follow him back here, back to my castle. And then, but only then, will I tell you just how and why it is here, hidden, in the middle of a _field_."

He should have known it wouldn't be easy. But, not wanting to be disagreeable once more, he smiled and nodded. But the smile didn't stay, the gloom hovering over the table suppressing it. Expression suddenly somber, the nip of guilt at the back of his mind, Link said, "I really am sorry. I just couldn't live with myself if I knew I was responsible for the death of others. War is not my calling, but I hope you can find someone else whose calling it _is_. May the Goddesses watch over you." Bowing deeply, Link took his leave, frowning up at Ganon as he passed him. The Princess let him leave, calm and composed much to the dismay of the guards.

When the door closed behind Link, the woman at Zelda's side couldn't hold back her words of protest, "How can you just let him leave like that? He was our last hope!"

A multitude of agreeing complaints rose, men and women alike shaking their heads, offering to go and teach the man leaving their hidden castle a lesson. But Zelda only shook her head, "Relax, all of you." Folding her hands neatly at her waist, she let her eyes fall close, ignoring the burning dryness in them. "I have the feeling that once Link sees what life on the battlefield is like, that he will have no choice but to stand and fight. And besides..." She couldn't help herself, a laugh slipping from her lips. "If there is anyone who can get him to fight, it's General Sheik."

* * *

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	2. II

**[A/N]:** I've been playing a lot of Dead Space 2 lately. If you like scary games you should check it out.

The update schedule is on my profile if you're interested. Other than that, I don't have anything to say at this time.

**Pairing:** Sheik/Link/Dark Link

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. Characters are not. The world is a mixture of OoT and TP, so just use your imagination to fill in the gaps.

**Warnings:** Violence, swearing, mild slash.

* * *

In the shade of the Twilight, they sat and cleaned their weapons, not speaking, not smiling, just cleaning. Preparing for the next battle, as always.

And there was always another battle.

Birds overhead did not call out in joy, they cried mournfully, expressing the grief the men and women below them felt, but would not speak.

None so much as the General himself, who had taken it upon himself to help the healers, doing his best to keep his fellow warriors still while their arms were splinted, while bones were snapped back into place, while bruised and torn flesh was sown back together and bandaged. It was a gruesome sight, and his own hands were covered in blood after the first two guards were tended. But he stayed, refusing to let those who had nothing left feel so utterly alone. Physical pain was one thing, but mental pain was another matter entirely.

Not all of them required his comfort though, some accepted it simply out of respect, glad to have their General, as concerned as he was, at their side alone.

During a particularly bloody procedure that required the healer to wrench broken claws and teeth from a woman's thigh, one of his guards came to place a hand on his shoulder, "We've gotten word that the sentry's we sent have yet to return... It is probably best to assume the worst, Sir."

Sighing, Sheik nodded, patting the woman he had been comforting on the shoulder. She smiled up at him despite the pain, putting a hand on his knee, "I'll be fine, please, go and relax. You never know when we'll have the chance to sit in peace once more."

After thanking her, he left with the guard, who left him as well to rejoin the men who had been carting off the dead and wounded. Sheik could only watch and murmur a prayer for them, for his own, at the least. The hulking masses that had once been Wolfos and twilight dwellers he damned to hell, hoping that it would be the last of their kind they saw that day.

But here, on the border where Twilight met the light, the sun still did not fall. They had to expect an attack at any time. Yet, that didn't keep his guards from falling asleep anywhere and everywhere, and at any opportunity. He himself was doing his very best to deny the urge, to stay upright and constantly scan the horizon for any sign of the enemy.

But the need to rest his muscles and brain was becoming too much, and after making the mistake of leaning against the cage they used to hold the falcons, he felt his head dip and before he knew it, he was out.

Just as suddenly though, he was awake once more, berating himself for doing such a thing. A General had a duty to uphold, and falling asleep on the job was something only grunts did.

Much to his relief, one of the sentry's rushed over to him, babbling nonsense and speaking too quickly for Sheik to make sense of the words he was hearing. Clapping a hand on both the mans shoulders, he shook him slightly, quieting him.

"Now," he continued, "tell me what it is you're trying to say."

Breathing heavily, the man shook his head, too overcome to speak. Instead, he smiled and held up a slip of paper that was slightly ruffled, obviously having been tied to the leg of a falcon, just recently received. Sheik took the paper and straightened it out, peering down at the tiny, neat scrawl.

_'Man coming from the south. Blond hair. Looks to pose little threat. Messenger?'_

Sheik reread the paper not twice, but three times, unable to stop the smile spreading over his own face. But the sentry who had given him the note could not see his face due to the cowl, so he raised his eyes, wide and crimson, and said, "This is it. Looks like we're finally going to find out if we're ready to go home."

Word was spread like fire through dry brush, the sentry dashing all over the encampment to shout the good word. Yips and cries of delight and victory filled the air, spears tossed aside as everyone gathered at the front of the camp to await the approaching man. While it was a happy affair though, the edge of tension, the bite of worry, it never quite left their minds. They'd been fighting for too long, seen too many tragedies to be completely happy. But as a silhouette appeared on the horizon, the sun caught the light from his golden hair and even the gloom of the Twilight couldn't keep their spirits down.

Some ran out to meet him, just in case another horde of monsters came. They eagerly shook hands with the man, begging him to tell them why he was there, but he adamantly refused, saying the message was only to be delivered to the General himself. So they led him back quietly, obviously irritated and nervous, spears in hand as they watched for any sign of danger. The man himself was quiet, and if they had ever feared him, they did not now. He was too quiet, and even his appearance seemed pure.

But something about him... something was off.

And it wasn't until they arrived back at camp that they realized what it was.

"What? What kind of joke is this?" The man jumped back, surprised when a spear was raised up to his throat, ready to pierce it at any time. His frightened blue eyes traveled up the weapon, meeting those of a very estranged man in a full suit of armor. And even the comforting symbol of the royal crest on his breastplate couldn't make him feel any better.

"Who are you?" The man asked him, refusing to lower the weapon even as the man grabbed hold of it, trying to push it away.

"I'd tell you if you would stop trying to slit my throat! I'm only here to deliver a message, relax, would you?"

"Someone get the General over here!" Another guard shouted, looking just as livid as the one armed with the spear. The man could only wait patiently for whoever their supposed General was, and he prayed that whoever he happened to be that he would be much more agreeable than these foolish guards.

But when a man not much older than him came walking down the camp, dodging angry sentry's and guards, questions and discarded spears, armor and helmets, he couldn't help but gawk.

Because the General was anything but the ragged, coarse looking man he'd expected. No, this man had flaxen hair as golden as his own, and a body that seemed to have been sculpted from marble itself. It reminded him of the architecture he had seen not that long ago, in a castle hidden away in a field...

The General came to stand before him, looking just as stunned as some of the new arrivals did. But he didn't appear angry, and when the messenger went to bow to him, he returned it.

"Lower your weapon, you fool." He said, shooing away the fuming man, who seemed quite reluctant to do so. When he finally did, Sheik held out his hand, clasping the messengers offered palm with both of his own.

"Ignore them. It is just that you, ah, look quite familiar. What is your name?"

"Link." The blond offered, relieved that finally he had found someone with some sense. The General reminded him vaguely of Gigantis, of how gentle he seemed despite his position. Yet there was something restrained about him, something that worried him just as much as the spears he felt targeted at his back.

"Well, Link," The General shook his hand gently, then pulled away, "My name is Sheik. I am the General of Hyrule's last remaining army. I understand you have a message for my guards and I?"

Nodding, Link cleared his throat, "The Princess wants you all to return home. She says that there is nothing left to do but regroup, that you must return to the castle and rethink your plans of the future."

Despite the fact that a few still refused to trust him, the grins and smiles, the laughter he heard, told him that they didn't' care at all for who he was, all they cared about was that it was time to go home. Granted, that they could trust him, that is.

"You're sure this is her final word? You wouldn't try to deceive us, would you, Link?"

"Why would I? What have I done to garner your distrust?" He was actually insulted. Here he had come all the way to their party, having only been given the briefest of instructions from Ganon, who had simply sneered and pointed, "That way." then left him to his own demise. And now these people were not only gawking at him like he was some sort of double-headed cucco, but some were even glaring, or frightened. What was going on?

"There are obviously some things that the Princess knows that we do not. Otherwise, she would not have sent for, well, you. Of all people." The General sighed, turning his head to gaze scornfully at the guards. "I understand why you're upset, but obviously he is clueless. Stop your glaring and pack up camp. If we're lucky we can get up and out of here before anything else decides to pay us a visit."

Link noticed as many of the guards scurried away, speaking in whispers and stealing glances at him, that the General stayed at his side, standing not at his side, but before him, almost guarding him. He wanted to ask why, but didn't know how to go about doing so. After all, something was obviously amiss. All these people, the guards, the Princess, Gigantis, they all seemed to know something that he did not. Something that involved him, and included, but was probably not limited to, him being a direct descendant of the Hero in green. But then, why were they afraid of him? Why did they _hate_ him?

The minutes ticked by like this, Link silently musing over the turmoil in his mind, trying to figure out what he had done or said that could make the others act this way, but no answer came to him. Sheik did not speak to him, but just as the others did, his crimson eyes kept darting back to Link trying stare at him from the very corner of his eye.

When finally the wounded guards were loaded up onto a cart, or onto the backs of comrades, when spears and rucksacks were tied together and thrown over shoulders, they were ready to leave. The General threw his shoulder around Links neck, much to his surprise, and smiled, "Well, lets be off then. On the way, I have a few questions for you."

In a noisy parade they left, some faster than others, eager to go back home. But with the wounded holding them up it was slow going. Luckily they didn't have to worry about the sun going down and the horrors from below rising up, but the threat of the Twilight and its inhabitants was always something to fear. Link had been staring intently at the trees they were passing, wary of any creature preparing to spring out, but a flash of red caught his eye, and instead he found himself staring at the General.

"Why did the Princess send you?" He asked him, and Link wished he could see the rest of his face. It'd be a lot easier to tell what the man was thinking if he could see the tilt to his mouth instead of just the lift of his eyes.

"I don't really know." He answered, telling only half the truth. "Probably because my ancestor was a Hero." Link laughed, "You know, she wanted me to join you guys. To fight in the war against the Twilight." He had seen it on his way over, the billowing, hazy clouds that got thicker and deeper the farther north you went. By the time he had made it to the camp the guards were staying in, the clouds were vicious and gray, looking like rain. The sky itself had gone from blue to a dark navy, only getting darker the farther your eye traveled.

"Do you know how to wield a spear?" Link shook his head. "A sword?" Link laughed. "Anything?"

"Look, I'm just a man in search of peace. I've been living my life out in the forest, and until a day or two ago, I didn't even know the war was still being fought. I'd assumed you had managed to defeat the Twilight by now."

At the stricken look on Sheik's face, Link realized that he may have stepped out of line. Obviously it hurt him that he had still yet to lead Hyrule to victory. It was a slight to his pride, knowing that every time he stepped onto the battlefield the men and women he had been friendly with, laughed with, dueled with, were going to their doom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." But Sheik's tone was hard, thick with something Link couldn't quite identify. "None of us expected this war to last for as long as it has. The Twilight though... while we drop in number, it only seems to grow. That's probably why the Princess wanted you to join us. One more person can do a world of good. Especially," He chuckled, smiling as he stared down at Link, "a Hero. Wouldn't that just be the perfect fairy tale ending? A great Hero joins the war, fights for the people of Hyrule, and ends it all?"

"If only, if only." A guard behind them said. "I didn't know you believed in fairy tails, General."

"Have to have something to keep myself occupied, don't I?" Sheik smiled beneath his cowl, but the only indication Link had of it was the crinkle of his eyes. "Regardless, Link, maybe someday you will change your mind. It would be nice if you did. And I'm very skilled with a blade, I could teach you."

The guard behind them snickered, Sheik shot him a glare. "You know what I mean."

"Of course, of course. But does _he_?"

Link, confused, could only raise an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"No, no, just ignore him. He's a fool."

There was a huff of breath behind them, and then the clatter of armor as someone from the back of the troop rushed to reach the front. "General! General sir! Look at the sky!"

Sheik turned on his heel, preparing a dagger, it was instinct that had the blade in his hand so fast, and when he looked to the sky and found a pillar of smoke rising towards it, his heart dropped.

"Everyone! To the trees! We may be able to shake them!"

"What about the cart?" The wounded had been seated upon it, some incapable of walking. But Sheik didn't even have to answer the question. Men and women alike were already rushing to it, heaving their comrades up over their shoulders. "Get rid of it! If they see no sign of us, they might turn and go back. Hurry now, we don't have much time!"

The rumble beneath Links feet was unmistakable. Something large was coming, be it an entire army or a beast, he had no clue. But Sheiks hand was around his wrist, pulling him towards the trees. As they passed a man using a spear to hold himself aloft, Sheik pulled him up and slung his arm around his shoulder, guiding him to cover. At the treeline itself, Sheik gave the man over to Link, "Stay put and stay hidden, I'll be right back."

With that, the General dashed away, going to help whoever could not get away on their own. Sighing in pain, the guard took his arm from around Links neck. "I'm fine now, if you'd like to go help. Din knows we need all the help we can get."

"You're sure?"

"I'll manage. Doesn't take much effort to crawl under a log, anyway." The man grinned, teeth just barely visible beneath the fallen visor of his helmet. "Go on, get going."

Link nodded, then followed the General, leaving the guard to limp away, looking for a suitable place to hide out.

Sheik was busy shouting orders while he heaved the cart into the trees with a group of others, the wounded being led away to hide. "All wounded need to be distributed throughout the trees! If they find out we're here, anyone who can still walk will charge out, don't be afraid to fight! At the very least, if you die, you die with honor! May the Goddesses bless you!"

They couldn't exactly throw the cart into the trees, seeing as how it would leave a very obvious path. So instead they set it in the shade and covered it with fallen leaves and pine needles, scooping them up in great armfuls to cover it. Only half was covered before the rumble beneath them began to grow louder, and Sheik waved them off, "Forget it, it's too late. Everyone to the trees!"

Link had a woman thrown over his shoulder, her shoulder bleeding profusely. A man had his arm around him, glaring at him all the while even as the young man helped him walk. "Don't think I owe you for this, I still think you aren't who you say you are."

"Yes, yes, think what you will. Now go." Perhaps a bit too roughly he sat the man down on a fallen log, then scooted around it and laid the woman down to rest beside it. She blinked blearily up at him, her helmet having been discarded long ago. Smiling tiredly, she turned her head away, blond curls matted to her forehead with sweat. Link looked up over the log to see Sheik standing at the edge of the trees, blending with the shadows as he stared intently at the horizon. Many soldiers were positioned around him, spears in hand, ready to be thrown. Daggers were unstrapped, bombs held at the ready, glares so sharp they too could be used as weapons if so wished. Link stood at Sheik's side, staring out at the rising plume of dust.

And suddenly, what was coming their way became apparent. An entire horde of twilight dwellers, Wolfos and Stalfos, topped off by a healthy heap of Lizalfos at the side. They were armed to the teeth and angry as could be, and if they were there to destroy them, it would be a feat almost easily achieved.

"Holy Hell." Sheik swore, "This is ridiculous. This is... this is..."

"A slaughter?" Another guard supplied. Sheik ignored him, choosing only to pull his cowl up a bit farther.

"Din forbid they find us."

But at the front of the horde, riding gallantly upon a chestnut horse, was a figure wearing a cloak as dark as the night. And even a mile away, Sheik could see the burning ruby eyes staring right back at him.

The ruler of the Twilight himself was heading their way.

"I want all of you to run." Sheik whispered. The soldiers around him stared in disbelief, having believed they hadn't heard from right.

"What?" A woman breathed, "You can't be serious. What is it? What's wrong with them?"

"The Dark Lord comes. He knows we are here. You must go, I will stay and distract him, so _please_." He stared pleadingly at them all, but by the cool steel in their eyes he knew it was pointless. His men were loyal to a fault, "If you are to go to your death, we shall follow you. At least in death we may sleep peacefully."

Even the wounded soldiers were standing at attention, weapons at the ready. They were all ready to fight for their lives, because nothing was impossible. Victory could be theirs if they only tried hard enough.

Or so they prayed.

Something cold and hard was pressed into Links hands, and when he looked down he found a sword in his hands, stained with blood and well used. At the hilt was an ivory eye, a single bloodied tear dripping from it. It looked exactly like the eye on the front of Sheik's apparel. He looked up to find said man back right at him, "You may not know how to use it, but at least you won't be the first thing they try to slaughter. With that, you'll at least pose a threat."

And with that, as terribly worried as they all were, not a single bit of fear could be found in their eyes as the army stepped from the trees, staring down the approaching horde with all the venom they could summon.

/ / /

He'd been anticipating this moment for quite some time now, dreaming of it, planning it, waiting to live it. Having Hyrule's army right where he needed it, cut by almost a third, the General thinking it safe to have his forces spread so thin. They'd been trying to corner him in, to keep him from leaving the Twilight realm, but such a thing was impossible. Nothing and no one could keep him from leaving his kingdom, and he did so frequently, spreading the word of his tyranny and power.

And now, he was finally going to finish their pathetic General off. And he could only imagine what that would do for their morale! He couldn't help but laugh, the feel of the breeze through his hair and the power he felt over these people, it was much too much. Oh, he could picture their faces, how sad and helpless they would be...

First, he would slaughter all his friends, the guards, the soldiers, man or woman, it didn't matter. He'd destroy them all then slit the Generals throat as well, and as he lay dying, he would make him tell him where the Princess was hiding, and once the man had grown cold and still, he would leave and locate the hidden woman...

And he would kill her too.

He would kill them all, and Hyrule would be his. All his.

Urging his horse to gallop faster, he dug his heel into her side, raising his sword in the air to let out a fierce cry that bolstered his armies desire to fight.

The field before them rolled on and on, an open pitch of grass and ferns, of trees and flowers. The Generals army wasn't even trying to hide anymore, they simply stood and waited, waiting for the end to come. He laughed once more, knowing that the only thing that could make the situation better would be if they tried to flee and run. But he knew the General would never do such a thing, so he made the best of it and reveled.

That is, until he saw who was standing at the Generals side.

As stunning as the man was himself, with blond hair and crimson eyes, a lean body and muscle stretched over muscle, he was nothing to the being beside him. And it was that being that almost had him throwing himself from his horse.

Because he looked just like him.

Sure, his hair shone like the golden triforce, and his blue, blue eyes were warmer than his own garnet ones ever would be, but he had the same swagger, the same draw of the eyebrows, the same firm hands...

He had to have him. Because there was only one explanation as to why he would look the same.

It was the clone they had spoken of, the very same creature he had been based off of, much to his dismay. All of it was true, what the people in the taverns always whispered of. The looks of trepidation in his armies eyes. The whispered words and prayers of the spirits hiding away in his Twilight...

But so beautiful, so strange, so foreign. The man was nothing like himself, despite how he looked.

Swiftly, he strove onward, pulling before his army with a halting cry. Lizalfos, Stalfos and Wolfos alike, the dwellers, they all halted upon his command, cocking their heads and staring up at him in earnest loyalty.

"Things have changed, we have a different objective now."

Howls of anger and disappointment filled the air, but with a harsh yell and a glare they were silenced. "There will be other battles, other weaklings to slaughter. But there is a man there, I wish to take him back to the Twilight, and you shall help me. Kill all who oppose us, but leave the General and the blond haired man to me. If one of you happens to slip, I guarantee that you will regret it."

Spurring his horse on once more, he turned away from the worried faces and the irritated scowls, riding on once more towards his prize.

He could see them clearly now, a group of no more than thirty, armed with swords and garbed in the armor of the royal family. He spat at the sight of the royal crest, and scoffed at the eye of truth on the Generals outfit. The Sheikah were long gone, and yet the man continued to wear that silly symbol. He would draw his blade through it one day, tear the eye clean in two, and then slice its wearers throat as well. And with him, the entire race would know its true end.

It was with a battle cry so fierce that the entire world seemed to shake that he was upon them, swords meeting claws, bombs exploding, teeth gnashing. He ignored it all and rode straight for the General and his clone, who seemed to be fumbling with the sword in his hand. It was quite funny, really, when he realized the man didn't even know how to wield it, and much to everyone surprise, he leaned down off his horse and grabbed the man by the shoulder of his tunic, yanking him up onto his horse.

The look of terror he received made him grin, but he supposed that all the man could see were his eyes, which seemed to put off a glow of their own. The hood on his cloak was up, hiding the rest of is face.

He couldn't wait to see the expression the General would make when he pulled it down.

The General of Hyrule dashed after his horse, throwing daggers and spells alike, slashing at his horses legs, trying everything he could to dismount the pair.

"Put him down, you bastard!" He shouted, throwing a dagger that met its mark. The Dark Lord snarled and yanked it out of his shoulder as he spurred his horse to turn and began galloping back the way he came, laughing all the while.

"Stop him!" The Sheikah shouted, but the rest of the soldiers were occupied, held down by monsters so fierce and terrible, being ruthlessly murdered. Even those they had managed to hide in the trees were sought out, slaughtered.

But all he cared about was the writhing man before him, desperately trying to claw his way free, teeth gritted, eyes blazing. He wrapped an arm around the blonds waist to secure him, holding his body close. Even going so far as to lean his chin on the mans shoulder, who tried to back away, shouting and yelling to be released, for _someone_, _anyone_, to help him.

He nuzzled close, shocking the man so much that he went completely still. And just to mess with him, the Dark Lord licked languidly up the blonds cheek, which only served to disgust the poor man.

"We're leaving!" He shouted, backing away from his prisoner. "Leave them be you fools!"

His army retreated with victorious smirks and sneers, some being struck dead even as they left, the General chasing after them. He wasn't about to let him take the precious blond away, that much was obvious.

But the monsters were holding the General up, and no matter how many he sliced or burned, destroyed or killed, a dozen more took their place, slowing him down even more. The Sheikah could only watch as the he rode away on his chestnut horse, Links golden hair waving after them as they disappeared in the crowds of twilight dwellers.

Slowing to a halt, the General stood quiet, silent. He turned back to see if the man was still following, only to find him standing dejected, watching as they went.

The Dark Lord smirked. Because once again, he had won.

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated! If you have the time I'd love to hear what you think._


	3. III

**[A/N]: **I'm uploading a few hours earlier than I'd planned since I'll be busy. My essay on Kurt Vonnegut's Slaughterhouse-Five is in need of finishing.

**Pairing: **Sheik/Link/Dark Link

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. As per usual.

**Warnings: **Violence, language, moderate slash; but nothing too bad.

* * *

They rode in silence with the army at their backs, growling and slavering. Not only was it one of the most awkward things he'd ever done, but the most pathetic. Link couldn't help but feel like a spoil of war, a maiden stolen from the opposite side, doomed to be taken back to the castle and to remain there until someone came to rescue her.

He didn't want to be rescued though, he wanted to escape on his own! But with the Dark Lords arms around him and an entire army behind them, and absolutely no fighting experience, he had no choice but to deal with the warm press against his back.

Not to say he didn't strain to get away, wriggling and shouting as often as possible to make things as difficult for the man as possible. Who knew, maybe if he could throw them from the horse he could disappear into the horde and escape in the confusion.

But a warm, shuddering breath at his ear told him that his decision to wriggle against the man was doing nothing for either of them.

"You smell of the forest." He whispered in Links ear, and one of the hands that had been at his waist was now gripping the inside of his thigh, squeezing it gently. "And your skin is so soft. You're a pacifist, aren't you? Can't even properly wield a sword. How _sweet_. But don't worry about that, I'll teach you." The Dark Lord moaned agonizingly slow in his ear, making the hair on the back of Links neck stand on end.

"Get away from me!" He growled, shoving his elbow back into the other man's stomach. "You are nothing but a lecherous monster, you _fiend_."

Rubbing his stomach, the man grinned toothily, revealing pointed canines in the shadows of his hood. "You have no idea, little forest child. But you _will._ Soon," Leaning forward once more, just long enough to avoid the next jab to his stomach, he whispered, "I'll show you just how _corrupted_ I am."

/ / /

Only months ago he had left the safety of the castle with two-hundred and fifty soldiers at his side, each armed to the teeth and armored with the finest metals. They had entrusted their lives to him, saw him as an all-powerful General, and now... not only had he let _them_ down, but the Princess as well.

Returning to the hidden castle was a grievous, lonely affair, the last of his troops, a measly ten, limping at his back. They carried very little, and had had no choice but to leave the dead and to end the severely wounded. Food was sparse and water was nonexistent. Wounds festered and scabbed, turned green and ooze. Morale was shattered. _Hope_ was lost.

But all of this pain, to Sheik at least, failed to add up to the look he knew Zelda would give him upon their arrival. Her eyes, so sharp, would turn to him in pity, watering ever so slightly with the grief of losing so many men and women in such a small amount of time.

The loss would not be complete, seeing as how many of the soldiers he had taken with him were still stationed around the Twilight, keeping the Dark Lord and his monsters restricted to their kingdom. Not to mention the hundreds still stationed at the hidden castle, protecting the Princess and the innocent Hylians who had made their home there. Regardless, no loss was left unlamented. No life too meaningless to be forgotten.

And he wondered, with a twang in his heart, how Link was faring. There was no doubt in his mind as to _why_ the Dark Lord would take the man. Surely he would kill him, destroying all proof of his having a clone. Destroy the fact that, no matter how much he wanted to be, he would never be the original. Sheik also had to take into account that the legend of the Hero in Green was something everyone was well acquainted with. If the Dark Lord was not to be exempted from that fact, then it could only be said that he had taken Link as a sort of... reassurance. If Link never learn to fought, never learned the truth, then he could never ascend to his true potential, and thus, the hopes and prayers of those who still believed in the old legends would be crushed.

And ultimately, the Dark Lord would be safe to continue his terrible reign of power.

Upon their arrival, after several minutes of deliberation, hesitation and fear, the invisible barrier Zelda had thrown up melted away of its own accord, startling them all. Ganondorf was on the other side, lip curled in distaste as he ushered them inside, "There's a sheer lack of Hero among you."

Sheik ignored him, only mildly annoyed that the man had completely ignored his rank. Shouldering by, the men behind him shuffling at his heels as Ganon threw the invisible wall back up, Sheik led the way to the Princess' court. She was waiting for him there, perched at the head of the table as she always was. Guards were poised for defense at her side, scattered around the room, some tending wounds and others chatting. But the moment he walked in they quieted, watching his nimble, silent feet carry him to the end of the table. His men stood behind him loyally, unwilling to join their fellow guards until dismissed. And even as the Princess waved her hand for them to relax themselves, they waited until the General had nodded his head and shooed them away as well.

"I see Link has failed to return." The Princess said steadily, getting right to the point. "What happened out there?"

"The Dark Lord showed up. We weren't prepared for a grand-scale battle, and that's exactly what he'd had in mind. An entire army was with him. There was no way we could have won, not in our condition."

Sighing, Zelda looked down at her hands, folded ever so carefully against her waist, and murmured quietly, "We're never ready, are we?"

"Princess?" Sheik asked her quietly, "I will leave right now and recover him if you so wish. By myself, it's possible that I-"

"Impossible."

A few heads turned, others rolled their eyes behind their helmets. But Sheik kept his placid, uninterested expression firmly in place even as the bulky man clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Going in alone? You know what happened last time you tried that."

"I made it out alive, didn't I?" Shaking the mans hand from him, Sheik took a single step in the opposite direction to space himself from the glare he was receiving. "I am the only one with the means to penetrate the Twilight unharmed. But even alone I _know_ I could find and retrieve Link. I could bring him back and we could try again, we could try whatever it was you were planning, Your Highness."

Zelda shook her head, "I can't risk losing my last General."

"But Princess-"

"No, Sheik." Her tone was harsh, loud against the backdrop of silence, and even from his faraway position he could see the glow of tears behind her eyes. "No one can save him now. Link has to save himself."

And before Ganondorf could interject once more, she placed her hands on her hips, resembling for the briefest of moments the stubborn little girl she'd once been, "If he truly _is_ a descendant of the Hero in Green and he can't escape a castle of all things, he's not of much use to us anyway."

Sheik grimaced, "Your Highness."

"Don't worry." She said with a sigh, turning on her heel to stand before the stained glass window. Staring up at the Goddesses portrayed there, she let her eyes fall closed, "Link will be okay though. No matter what the Dark Lord does, he'll pull through. I know it."

With that, Sheik took his leave, unable to stand the stares and the harsh, yellow eyes on the side of his face. No one followed him out, not even Ganon, and Sheik did not return to the court again that day. Instead he made his way back outside, standing at the edge of the invisible barrier. Eyes cast towards the Twilight, he debated leaving against the Princess' wishes, but knew he could not. Even if he made it back, he would have done so against her word, and that alone would be enough to make her angry with him.

"Damn." Sighing, Sheik rubbed the itch from his left eye and simply stood, gazing at the heavy cloud of dusk that hung just over the horizon.

/ / /

"Come here."

Cold. Everything was cold. This room, the eyes upon his face that glowed like embers in the darkness, the cool stone beneath his knees. All of it was harsh as ice, and the voice echoing in his ears was no less colder.

"Come here. Now."

Link stared up at the Dark Lord, crouched low on the ground where the man had flung him. The last few minutes were a dark, muddle haze in the back of his mind,

a compilation of images pressing at the back of his eyes. Amber eyes all around him, just as golden as the Twilight above, the pupils of monsters constricting as they watched him. The Dark Lord had brought him into the Twilight, furthermore, into his castle. Without pause or hesitation he'd been thrown to the floor, which he could barely make out against the shroud of gloom covering everything around him. But he'd seen the man ascend the stairs before him, heard the rustle of cloth as he seated himself upon his throne. And he'd heard the voice, so deep and relaxed, ushering him closer. Completely in his element, in the night, the Dark Lord leaned back in his throne and whispered down at him once more, "Come to me."

And Link did not, he turned his head this way and that, standing uneasily, meaning to run from the room and perhaps even from the castle itself, but the Dark Lord was hissing in anger, nearly impatient with the man of the forest.

There was a shiver of light at his feet, and suddenly, Link was no longer standing upright. Something clasped the fine curve of his ankle, yanking hard enough to pull him off balance. He hit the floor once again and seethed in pain, hissing through clenched teeth. A chuckle stroked his ear, Link opened his eyes and saw the embers that were the Dark Lords eyes narrowed in laughter, and he frowned, "What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing yet." Was his immediate reply, and the thing around his ankle pulled ever so slightly, bringing half of his leg up the first stair. "But whether my plans are kind or not will be negotiated if you don't get your ass up here."

Growling, Link pulled his ankle free of whatever had grabbed him, scooting back off the stairs so he could right himself. Grudgingly he climbed the stairs, one two three four, and halted at the fifth, glaring at the seated man. With a wave of his hand, the Dark Lord motioned to his lap, "Have a seat."

"I will _not_." Link almost laughed, because, truly, the request was ridiculous. He wanted him to clamber up his lap like some child? How degrading.

Regardless, the man only said, "I think you _will_." And the shiver of light returned with the snap of fingers, this time wrapping around Links waist and reeling him in, tugging him clumsily until he pressed painfully against the other man. Arms extended, he pushed back, knees digging into the other man's stomach as he tried to shove himself away with the leverage the back of the throne gave him. But with a shove of his hand, the Dark Lord pushed Link's knee away and the blond fell, landing sloppily on the other. Legs thrown out haphazardly, head on the mans chest, he found his hands awkwardly grappling the other mans thighs to keep himself from sliding down the stairs.

"Much better." The Dark Lord murmured, grasping the front of Link's shirt to heave him up, steadying him just enough to keep Link from falling and, to the mans horror, to bring their lips together.

It was so brief it hardly qualified for a kiss. Link struck like a snake, biting the other man despite his surprise. All that earned him however was a sadistic grin and a far more demanding press of lips. A hand clasped the back of his neck, crawling into his hair to tug his head back, exposing the swan-like curve of his neck. Teeth found the skin there and scraped, bit and tore, nearly bruising. Link pushed awkwardly at the mans throat, trying to push him away, but all he managed to do was annoy the man, receiving a growl and particularly harsh bite on the lobe of his ear.

"Why are you doing this?" Link managed, throat convulsing as the Dark Lord attempted to kiss him once more.

"Because I can." Was his reply, and to his despair a hand, cold as ice, crept up his stomach. "And because I know you can't get away. There's nothing you can do, because you're _weak_. I'm almost ashamed of myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fist clenched, Link pulled away long enough to grind his fist into the other mans jaw. The effect wasn't exactly what he'd hoped for, but it was enough to make the man discontinue his harassment.

"If I told you I'd be bored again." The Dark Lord said simply, smirking. "Besides, you're almost interesting like this."

Throughout the entire act, the man had yet to remove his hood, leaving Link to stare only into the fiery embers of the man's eyes, wondering what kind of face was beneath them. And while the man began to speak once more, he completely ignored him in favor of snatching at the others cloak, attempting to pull the fabric back and away from the man's face.

But, unfortunately, the Dark Lord was faster. A hand clamped around his wrist, yanking his arm up over his head, "That's not allowed _either_. If you see my face, all my fun will be spoiled. Why would you want to do such a thing?"

"Who _are_ you?" Link spat, trying desperately to wrench his arm from as the man leaned back in his seat once more.

"I am me. The Dark Lord. Who are you?"

"That doesn't answer my question. I already know what the others call you, but who are you really?"

This seemed to stop the man, whose eyes narrowed slightly, "What are you talking about?"

Exasperated, Link said bluntly, "It's an easy question. Fine, just tell me your name. What's your _name_?"

"I have no need for a name."

A crash from the opposite side of the room caught their attention, each turning their eyes to observe the hunched, terrible creature making its way over. Link could barely see its figure in the darkness, but he heard the hiss of claws on stone, felt the weight of the beast even from his position on the throne, and shivered.

The Dark Lord, however, seemed unperturbed. "What is it? Why are you interrupting me?"

Halting, the creature seemed to bow, shaking a bit at the irritation in its masters voice. Link almost expected it to speak, wondering what terrible voice it would converse with, but instead he heard only the rumble of a growl and the clack of teeth and tongue.

Sighing, the man released him, threatening to push him right down the stairs for a moment. "It would seem I've got matters to attend to elsewhere. But," pulling Link in close one final time, garnet eyes burning into blue, "I'll be back soon. And upon my return, I would like to get to know you a bit better, forest man." Chuckling, he stole one final kiss, a fiery, harsh thing that left Link's lip swollen and raw.

Snapping his fingers smartly, the Dark Lord ushered the beast over. Leading Link down the stairs, he pushed the blond over to the beast, "Take him to the dungeon. Don't let him get away from you, either. Not unless you _want_ to be thrown to the ReDeads."

Cowering, the beast lurched away, resembling a canine with its tail tucked between its legs. The Dark Lord sneered, turned his head to Link, and nudged him, "_Go_."

And Link went.

/ / /

As he'd thought it would, the creature kept a close eye on him. Link had known not to pull anything around the Dark Lord, whoever he may be, but the second the man disappeared he'd planned to run. Only, it was hard to do when the creature made a complete turnaround, shrieking at him the moment he took a step away. And with no weapon and no experience in close-combat, Link didn't really want to chance anything extreme.

So he followed.

Deeper into the palace (or so he assumed it was the palace, or _a_ palace of some sort) light seemed nonexistent. Had he held his hand before his face, Link would not have been able to discern his fingers from one another. Truly, he couldn't see his own feet, and therefore had no idea where he was headed. It was only him and the heavy footsteps of the growling shadow beast, and the cold stone walls that seemed to grow closer and closer with every second. Before long he noticed that the floor was sloping, curving steadily, falling downwards until finally they were coming to a halt. How long had they walked? He didn't know. The darkness and the cold seemed to sap away any and all perceptions of time, and as the swing of a rusting door blew his bangs away from his forehead, all the warmth he may have had was sucked away as well.

The creature didn't wait for him to walk in of his own accord, instead it circled and simply shoved him in instead.

Link stumbled but caught himself, turning in time to hear the door close with a deafening rattle. The world calmed, dust settled, his breathing labored as he listened to the tap of claws stomping away from the dungeon. Turning his head, he saw nothing and no one, but felt the vastness of the place, knew that he couldn't possibly be alone, and backed up against the door quickly. If something was going to come out and get him, he wanted to at least be facing the danger.

But nothing reached out to grab him. Nothing slithered from the cracks in the walls, slimy and grotesque, to wrap around his neck. Not a single one of his childhood nightmares appeared to terrify him. Save for the dripping of water somewhere far off, there wasn't a sound at all.

That is, until he actually relaxed.

"Oh? A newcomer, huh? That was much quicker than I expected. And a man this time, too..." An amused giggle followed the words, though it was devoid of all humor, more morbid than joyful.

"Hello?"

"_Hello_? What is this, a meeting? Fine. Hello. Hey. How are you?"

"Um."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Hey, you got a sword? Magic? Anything?"

"Nothing." Link breathed, leaning further against the dungeon door. "Who are you?"

"That's not important." There was a sound off to his right, something odd and completely foreign, and then suddenly someone was _there_, a single multicolored eye staring back at him, glowing of its own accord in the darkness.

Link let out a shout of surprise, having not expected the being at all. There had been little warning, and he was still shaky from the shadows he'd been submersed in. The stranger, however, seemed unconcerned, almost bored, "_Relax_. Hey, you look sort of familiar." Eye narrowing, the creature leaned in closer to his face. "Yeah... hm..."

And then, suddenly, the stranger was pulling away, letting out their own little shout of surprise, "You look just like _him_!" Their voice, almost angry, became a growl, leaving Link to imagine some hulking, clawed beast before him. "What is this, some kind of joke? Who are you?"

"I... I'm Link! What are you talking about?" Horribly confused, knowing that everyone who saw him seemed to have the same reaction, Link stared pleadingly into the darkness, eager for answers.

But things were never that easy.

"You don't know? Hm... then I won't tell you. What fun would that be?" As Link's head drooped in despair, the stranger laughed, a feminine, whimsical little sound.

"Oh, stop moping. Things could be much, _much_ worse."

"How so?" Link asked slowly, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer. But really, he needed to know just who he was dealing with. If he could get this... whatever they were, to divulge some information...

"Well," It began, and Link could almost see the thoughtful tip of their head, "You could be that lady over there."

Following the sound of their voice, which he decided was definitely feminine and therefore female, he caught the sickly sweet scent of death and grimaced.

"Poor woman never stood a chance. The first time she defied him, he showed her exactly what an angry swordsman can do. And then he threw her down here as an example to everyone else who thought to do the same."

Perturbed by the way the creature spoke, which was just as bored and nonchalant as always, Link scooted closer to the door. How could she speak in such a way? Making the other woman's sacrifice something so... unimportant and pointless. But then...

"Wait, what was she saying no to?"

"Dunno." Another giggle. Link almost groaned, letting his head fall back to hit the door.

"Say, I bet you'd love to escape, hm?"

"Of course I would. Why?"

"Hm, well, I could help you out. Maybe. If you did a little something for me as well?"

Warily, "What exactly would you have me do?"

"Nothing much. I've got someone I need to meet with, and since you're from outside the Twilight, I bet you'd know where she is."

"She?"

"The Princess. Zelda."

Link schooled his expression, mind sobering a bit. He wasn't about to take someone to see the Princess when he hardly even knew her himself. It was none of his business what lay between her and others, "Sorry, but I can't take you to her. I could get you out of here if you wanted though."

Making a noise in the back of her throat, the creature retreated from his personal space, "No thanks. I can leave whenever I want, thank you."

"Then why stay?"

"What's it to you?"

Biting back his reply, Link chose to remain silent instead. If she wanted to be difficult, he would be stubborn as well. Sighing, she left him without a word.

And, alone once more, the blond began to sweat. Who and what was down here in the dungeon? Were the others as, well, he wouldn't say friendly, but as passive as the female creature had been? He knew she wasn't human, not in the full sense of the word, at least. But what if she was the only one remaining down here that actually carried some resemblance of a human being?

And wait... how had she known he was from outside the Twilight?

Wishing for Sheik, who was probably one of the only sane people left in Hyrule, Link brought his knees up to his chest and let his head, and more importantly his weary eyes, rest.

/ / /

When Link awoke again, he was groggy and confused. Where was he? What had happened to the others? And why was it so cold? But then he remembered that he had been thrown in the Dark Lord's dungeon, torn away from Sheik and the others, and that it was cold because all he had to wear was some breeches and what remained of his ragged tunic. Somewhere deeper in the dungeon, a voice was groaning in pain, calling out to someone, anyone, to end their misery. Link shied away from it, eyes wide, and began to panic once more. The Dark Lord hadn't forgotten him, had he? How long had he been down here, anyway?

A sound at his side, something familiar now but still just as foreign, caught his attention. Pointed ear perking at the noise, he turned his head and met that same multicolored eye, a bright mirror of amber and garnet that was currently fixed upon him.

"It's about time you woke up. I mean, three days is a long time to spend sleeping." She sighed, eye disappearing as she let it fall closed. But it opened once more when the click of Link's teeth falling open caught her attention, "Three days?"

"Haha! Just kidding! Got you, huh? Hehe. Sorry about that, but, you know, boredom. It does things. Ready to leave with me now?

"I don't want to go anywhere with you." Link griped, turning on his other side to avoid the female's cold stare. A tiny hand smacked him upside the head, making him growl, "What do you want?"

"You forgot to ask my name. What kind of gentleman _are_ you?"

"What's _your_ name?" He ground out, thoroughly annoyed. She giggled.

"Forgot."

Of course.

"No, but really, I'm not going to tell just _anyone_ my name. You'll have to help me first."

Ignoring her, Link's ear caught the scrape of metal and the far off sound of leather against stone. Someone was coming. Standing, he hurried away from the door, twisting on his heel to face it as it opened. For the briefest of seconds he cast around for the little female creature that seemed determined to pester him, but she had disappeared.

The Dark Lord stood in the doorway, shadow beasts at his side, flanking his heels as he sneered, "Miss me?"

Not answering, Link simply stood and waited, wondering what the man would do next, and whether or not he was fast enough to run past him.

Seemingly disappointed with the lack of reply, the Dark Lord simply sighed and waved his hand, "Come on, then. We've got better things to do than stand around in the dungeons all day."

There was a whisper from behind, something that sounded eerily like a giggle, and Link felt a shiver run up his spine. When he turned his head though, there was nothing to be seen, no matter how far his eyes traveled or how hard they focused.

So, instead, he followed the man out of the dungeons and their cold inhabitants, wondering just what exactly the Dark Lord had in store for him.

/ / /

Something had happened.

The Princess had hurried into his quarters later that day, rousing him from a light sleep to tell him that someone was on the hillside.

Watching. Waiting.

They'd disappeared as soon as the Princess had sent their guards out, but it was unmistakable. The Dark Lord knew exactly where they were.

Of course, it hadn't been the man himself watching them, but a lackey. They'd let themselves be seen, mocking the Hyrulians as they openly flaunted their knowledge. This meant that the enemy could strike at any time, whether or not the castle was visible, and that, in the end, there was nothing they could do.

"We can't move the castle again. I can't do that without, well..."

"I understand." Sheik said slowly, eyebrow cocking a bit. He wondered just who it was that had helped her, and why their name was one she was keeping from him. "What do you want me to do? What _can_ we do?"

"I have changed my mind." Zelda said slowly, carefully, hands flat against the front of her dress, directly above the embroidered golden Triforce insignia. "Things are getting dire much more quickly than I would have liked. That is to say, more than I'd _thought_. We need... we need..."

"A?"

"Hero. We need a Hero, Sheik. And I know where you can find one."

Their eyes met, an agreement stretching between them. Smiling beneath his cowl, Sheik inclined his head, taking the Princess' delicate hand in his own, "As you wish."

She nodded, looking unsure, and left. At the doorway she turned back, eyes shining, "You'll be traveling alone, so be careful. We don't need any more casualties." And then she left, the door closing quietly behind her.

Sheik stared at the smooth oak door for a second or two more, then turned to assemble his things.

Later he would take one of the Princess' horses and leave, riding over the hillside and the ragtag beasts that were scattered across it. He would not stop until the Twilight clashed with the bright blue sky, and even then, he would tarry on. The horse would refuse to go a single step farther, and he would be forced to leave her in favor of walking. And he would do it all gladly. For his Princess, for Hyrule, and for the innocent man of the forest who now had no choice but to accept his destiny.

* * *

Questions/comments/concerns? Feel free to ask anything, I'll do my best to answer. I don't bite, I promise... unless you're into that kind of thing. Then I might.

As always, check my profile for status on the next chapter.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. IV

**[A/N]:** I've been so sick lately that writing has been impossible. Therefore, the next chapter may be posted a few days later than usual, since I'm not as far ahead as I'd like to be. Don't worry about it though, I won't make you wait _too _long. Also, the reviews I've gotten thus far have been fabulous, and I love them to pieces. Thanks everyone. :)

**Pairings**: Sheik/Link/Dark Link

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. As per usual.

**Warnings:** Moderate slash. Some violence, a touch of language here or there.

* * *

Something was different about the Dark Lord. His steps were hurried, rushed, and not once did he turn to see if Link was still following. He led the way with a purpose, cloak whistling behind him, eyes straight ahead, glowing faintly in the darkness. Link eyed him warily, entertaining thoughts of escape, but did nothing else. The shadow beasts were too unsettling in their oddity, scraping and hissing against the floor as they did. There was no chancing escape when he knew that a single one of them could tear him to pieces. But when they finally reached the main room and the Dark Lord led them past his throne, Link raised an eyebrow in question. Even more so when the creatures disappeared with a whisper, simply shivering and caving in on themselves to become one with the shadows. Finally, the man turned to face him, face obscured but smirk apparent in the curve of his voice, "So, I think you'll like this next part. At this moment, you're useless to me. Now, I could teach you how to fight, but what fun would that be? And what's in it for me? The moment I teach you how to wield a sword, how to summon Din's Fire, you'll turn against me, won't you?"

Saying nothing, Link watched the man pace, cloak whispering behind him with every turn, "One of my beasts has discovered the whereabouts of Zelda's castle."

"What? How?"

"They followed your scent." The man said, chuckling a bit. "Thank you, by the way."

Link frowned, taking a step away. He would run, and this man would not catch him. He would return to the castle and do... _something_. He would help. It was time to give in; he was tired, and no one was going to push him around anymore, "I'm leaving." He snapped. And to his immense surprise, the Dark Lord laughed.

"Oh really? Well, if you insist. Though, I wouldn't exactly _recommend_ it."

At the look of confusion he received, the man swept forward, taking Link by the wrists to draw him close. It irritated the blond to no end, struggling futilely against bonds that could not be broken by his untrained hands.

"When you step into the Twilight without my aid, you will be transformed into a filthy beast. You will be no better than all the other shadows lurking at my feet. And you will _like_ it. You might say you will return to the castle, but as a beast, you won't even be able to think beyond three simple commands. Eat. Kill. Sleep. How does that sound?"

"You're lying." Link said, laughing a bit. But his tone betrayed him, the waver in his voice giving him away. "There's no way."

"What do you think happened to all the normal Hylians? The ones that weren't soldiers when the Twilight was born? They were transformed into spirits, doomed to walk my kingdom in perpetual death. We call them _ReDeads_. They will be just like you, simple carcasses that cannot think past eating and killing."

Trapped both literally and figuratively, Link gave an experimental yank on the hands holding him. They didn't budge. He growled. It didn't matter if he would be a beast, it didn't matter if no one ever saw him again. Link wanted _freedom_. Wanted to get _away_. Wanted, of all things, to escape the sudden heat in the other man's hands.

"I will leave anyway. Perhaps I will become some beast, but at least you cannot order me around anymore."

"Fine. Let's see you leave then."

The Dark Lord spun him by his wrists, turning him in the darkness until he faced the small sliver of light that emanated beneath the door to the palace, "Go on."

Link wrenched himself away, brushing his tunic off as he frowned. Without waiting, he headed for the door, which, to his surprise, opened before him. Beyond it, however, was a world he hadn't been prepared for.

The Twilight was a world spun from death and destruction.

Everywhere he looked lay a multitude of bodies. Strewn from rooftops and arches, laying haphazardly across bridges and walkways. Thrown carelessly in roads and into fountains. Left to rot. To decay. To return to the dust from whence they'd came.

And the beasts... oh, the beasts.

They patrolled the land like _they_ were the true masters, a horrible cacophony of sounds rising above them. Shrieks and growls, moans and chortles, the scrape of claws and teeth and bone. Link watched in despair as some of them fought, ripping wings from spines, tearing limbs from torsos. The Twilight hung heavy in the air, a pollution so ghastly and dark that the bright blue sky hovering miles and miles away was cringing at the sight. There was nothing left to this world, no life, no color, just death.

The Dark Lord had appeared at his side, a hand snaking around Link's waist, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Speechless, Link found that he couldn't take his eyes away. The wasteland stretched far off into the distance, burning everything in its cruel touch. And above it all, a horrible, tear-wrenching sound was penetrating his very soul. The sound of a thousand souls mourning as one.

"Can you hear them?" The man asked quietly, noting the fear in Link's eyes. "Those are the ReDeads." Around his waist, the Dark Lord's arm grew tighter, pushing Link out into the world, "Have at it then. Your home lies far away, do you think you can find it? Think you can make it through this terrible maze?"

Shaking, but determined, Link surprised them both when he stepped down from the palace floor and took the first step of many. A staircase sloped away from him, leading to the parched, dying grass that lay below.

Taking another, and another, Link waited for something to happen. Wondering just when the horrible, inevitable transformation would take place.

But eight steps later, he was still whole and human. Link turned his head, eyes inquiring, and raised a brow, "Where's your curse, hm?"

"There isn't one." The Dark Lord replied gruffly, arms crossed over his chest. "I lied."

With a new spark of determination, Link left the staircase behind for the grass, setting a single booted foot into the crisp foliage.

And then the world fell silent.

He looked up slowly, found a variety of beasts and nightmares staring back at him, and retreated five steps, hurrying back up the staircase as they cocked their hands in question, blood dripping from their muzzles as they stamped their feet impatiently.

"Something wrong?" The man called down from the palace doorway, and Link grimaced.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you to be this brave. I like it."

Something shivered within him, and before he knew it he'd been swept off his feet, hands grappling at the shadowy tentacle around him as he was pulled backwards. He shouted for help, calling out to anyone who would listen, and found that no one was. No one cared. And why would they?

Hands on his skin, hot and heavy, breath on his neck as the Dark Lord took one long, deep inhalation. "How about you come back to my quarters, hm? Forget the dungeons, forget Hyrule, come to my bed. Let me show you what I have to offer."

"What are you talking about?" Link growled, struggling to get away. He was terrified and confused, unsure of what was happening, the rapid beat of his heart and the sudden pool of sweat on his forehead scaring him. His heart was reaching out, struggling to take grasp of the blue, blue skies lying in the distance. Longing for the sweet, emerald green grass that covered Hyrule Field. But here he was, trapped yet again, and all he could do was wriggle, hoping that somehow he'd come loose and that the world in the distance would open up to him once more.

"You don't know a thing, do you?" Was the Dark Lord's reply, husky and soft all at the same time. "The Princess is a terrible woman, I think. Tainting an innocent little thing like you with the promise of war. Not to say I won't taint you either, but in a more... _interesting _way. I could satisfy you with _more_ than blood."

"I... I don't..." Link wrestled his way free, nearly falling backwards down the stairs, but caught himself just in time. Unsettled, he watched the man in the shadows move away, crimson eyes watching him from the darkness.

"You'll come around. And when you do, I'll be waiting to snatch you up once more."

"I'll be a different man the next time you see me." Link said calmly, staring the man down for the first time, feeling suddenly brave. He heard the man give a tiny chuckle, and watched as he didn't return to his throne, but descended the stairs instead.

"Come along then brave one, I've got something nice to give you."

Figuring it was better than being dragged back into the castle, Link followed at a safe distance, one eye on the monsters gathering around them and the other on the Dark Lord himself. He was led through the streets and through groups of especially frightening creatures. Under overhangs and awnings, through the thick, hazy Twilight clouds. Finally they reached a large, carved out building that appeared to be more collapsed than it was stable. Following the shadow man, Link's curiosity piqued at the earthy, rich smell of the room and the whinny of creatures he thought he may have recognized. And, indeed, at the far end of the room were a pair of horses tied to a single post. Bathed in the haze that filtered in from above, Link could see the same horse he'd been carried in on, all chestnut and mahogany fur, thick hooves and warm brown eyes. The other horse was a creamy white, dozing in the heat of the day. Link couldn't keep himself from running deft fingers through their manes, having to stretch and reach quite high to do so. And when hard leather was pressed in his hands, which he found to be reins, he stared inquisitively up at the cloaked man before him, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a horse so you can get home quickly."

He wanted to ask why, but the man's hands were on him once more. This time, however, it was to heft him up onto the horses back. Because of this, Link ignored the groping of his rump, assuming it was required to lift him. Seated aboard, he held the reins tightly and squeezed his legs to the horses side, trying to keep himself aloft. His feet dangled loosely, vertigo rising to clutch at his throat, but he didn't fall. Down below, the Dark lord stared up at him from the shadow of his hood, "All you have to do is hold on, it'll get you where you need to go."

"What's her name?" Link asked him, fingers stroking velvety fur.

"The horse? Why would it have a name?"

"Everyone needs a name." Link quipped, smiling just a bit. But at the lack of reply he let it slide from his face, anxiety creeping in once more.

When the man did speak, he seemed slightly off-put, "I don't have a name."

"Then perhaps you should be thinking of one." Returning his attention to the horse, Link added, "I think I'll be naming her Epona though."

"Why?"

"Not every question has an answer. She's Epona simply because I want her to be."

"Hm." Drifting into a thoughtful silence, the Dark Lord scoffed a moment later, "Whatever. You'd best be off, I'm tired of being _nice_." The word was nearly spat, like venom on the tongue. "Before you go though... word of advice. _Don't _return to the castle. In a few days, there won't be a single thing left of it." Darkly, he added, "I'd hate for you to be a part of the ash settling over Hyrule Field."

"You're sick." Link said brusquely, but the bite was taken from his words when the Dark Lord smacked the horses flank and sent her flying, Link grasping desperately at her mane as she went.

With a growl, the shadow man turned away from the sight, cursing himself all the while. He'd been too kind. It would have been smarter to just kill the man, or to at least leave him in the dungeons. But... he'd let him go. Why?

Of course, it was probably just to ensure that, at some point in the near future, something interesting would happen. He'd no longer have to fear boredom, for somewhere out there a rebellion was building. Link would surely join it, perhaps even learn to fight, and maybe, just maybe, he'd bed the man once or twice before spilling his blood.

With that in mind, his vigor returned, sneer scrawling over his face once more as he stomped back to his palace. There were plans and preparations to be made, weapons to be sharpened and tongues to be cut.

But still...

He wondered.

What kind of a name would he have, if he had one?

/ / /

Riding through the Twilight was both a terrible and wonderful experience.

For one thing, the monsters seemed to take an inept interest in him as he rode by. And while Epona seemed to care less about their presence, to Link it was strange and terrifying to have the shadows scramble after them, howling and clawing all the while. However, the rush of the wind in his hair, the push and pull of strong, powerful muscles beneath him, the heavy breath of horse and human together, it made him feel like some otherworldly being.

Freedom, they were free.

This feeling was so intense, so different from the terror he'd felt the first time he'd rode this horse. Being the only rider, able to whoop and laugh as they went, he finally felt like his own man again.

It took longer than he'd thought it would, but eventually the haze of Twilight began to grow faint, the blue, blue sky shining through once more. For the first time in what felt like ages, Link took a deep breath and felt only the cool, crisp air of spring fill his lungs. Death was no longer thick in the air, decay a thing of the past, and for a brief moment he turned his head to watch the Twilight slip away, the Dark Lord's palace a towering beast looming high over it all.

Epona did not falter, pace strong and fast no matter how long or hard they traveled. Link only had to hold on and enjoy the ride, smiling despite himself as her mane tickled the webbing between his fingers. Eventually he decided to let her rest, despite the fact that she probably could have carried on for days on end.

Stopping her was a matter of luck, his heels digging deep into her sides in panic as he realized he didn't know how to slow the great beast. But it soon became apparent that that was exactly what it took to slow her, prompting him to push harder with the heels of his boots. Hands pulling back on the reins, he brought the horse to a full stop and awkwardly slid off, hoping that he could get back on later when the need arose. Nearby was a cluster of trees in which he placed her under to graze. She stared at him for a few moments, eyes penetrating his own, then huffed and began to feed. Link patted her idly, staring past her into the trees, wondering if there was any water to be found.

After a short time wandering, he found both food and drink. Having grown up amidst the trees, he'd learned at an early age what could or could not be considered safe. And by now it was second nature. He lounged against trunk of a tree after filling his belly with as much water as he could, basking in the shade to avoid the hot sun. Epona continued to graze, tail swishing as she amble by.

Head leaning back, he began to drift into a light slumber, knowing that it probably wasn't the safest thing to do, but not caring. Suddenly he just seemed too tired, and it was all he could do to keep from falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Before he knew it though, the world grew dark, the last thing he saw being the large, broad hooves trundling past.

/ / /

Sheik saw the horse before he saw the man.

It gave him great pause, throat clenching when he recognized the symbol burned into her flank. A black triforce, dark as the sea at night, blazed upon her chestnut fur, making him wonder if, perhaps, the Dark Lord himself was somewhere nearby. But as he crept closer, fingers running soothingly down his own mare's mane, he caught site of a familiar head of hair and felt his heart swell, "Link!"

Stirring at once, the blond struggled to clear his head as he woke, fingers clenching at his skull as he wavered a bit, "Sheik? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask _you _the same thing. How did you get away?" Eyes following the blond's, Sheik grinned beneath his cowl when he truly focused on the horse, "Don't tell me, you stole his horse and rode away?"

"Ah, no. I'm afraid not. He actually gave me the horse."

Link didn't have to see the entirety of Sheik's face to know it had gone completely blank, dumbfounded or unbelieving, either one it didn't matter. Regardless of it all, Sheik let out a bark of laughter, "Ha! You don't have to make up stories, Link. And don't be so modest, it's alright to brag a bit about your valiance. Especially when it concerns someone like _that _guy."

"But-"

"No, no, it's fine. None of that matters now, you got away, and that's all that's important." Switching tracks, Sheik nodded to himself thoughtfully, "This changes things. Now all we have to do is head back and bolster the troops. And, of course, teach you how to fight. That would certainly come in handy, don't you think?"

Smiling bashfully, Link scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, it probably would." Link stood, knees trembling a bit as he stretched, yawning. His eyes were rubbed free of sleep, mouth dry as he yawned once again. And when he finally finished waking himself, he looked up to Sheik and found that the man had been watching him the entire time.

They stood somewhat awkwardly for a moment, Link simply staring down at the grass, wondering why the other man wasn't saying anything. Sheik simply stared, assuring himself that the blond before him really _was _Link and not some illusion created by the enemy. When at last he was satisfied, and thoroughly convinced he'd disturbed his friend a bit, Sheik let his eyes crinkle in a smile, "Well, we should get going then. The Princess is expecting us."

Sheik mounted his own horse in one easy, fluid motion, hands busying themselves with the reins as he waited for Link to clamber up his own mare. At first, he suspected nothing was unusual. But when Link coughed anxiously and clumsily tried to throw himself over the horses back, Sheik knew something was wrong.

"Um, Link? You alright there?"

"Just fine." The man said quickly, torso slung over the back of the mare, feet twitching and scrambling for purchase as he tried to pull himself up. The horse seemed unconcerned, continuing to graze despite the troubled man grappling at her saddle.

Amused, Sheik did nothing to help, simply watching and hiding his smile beneath his cowl as Link struggled. When the blond slipped and fell however, the General finally decided to take pity on him, "Let me help you out, alright?"

Sliding to the ground, Sheik helped Link to his feet and nudged him towards the horse, "Go on, lift your leg a bit."

It was easier to just pick the blond man up, which he did. Link didn't seem to notice much, not until, that is, his grip on Epona faltered. Without his legs fully settled over her, the loss of his hands had both of the men stumbling backwards, Sheik trying to steady them, Link making things worse by hopping awkwardly as he apologized profusely.

Something on the ground twisted beneath the General, making him swear as he lost his footing. They tumbled and rolled, falling side by side in the grass, breathless. Eyes wide, blue on crimson, Link blushed, "I'm sorry, Sheik. I didn't mean to."

Epona let out a whicker, mocking them both. Sheik rolled his eyes, "Damn horse." She let out a chortle, feet stamping the ground a bit. But Sheik's hand was patting the blond's fine, flaxen hair, "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."

And, thanking Din, he was just glad he hadn't fallen on the other man instead.

After that, Sheik managed to help the blond up onto his horse without much difficulty. Though, his hands wandered just a bit, but not of their own accord. He coughed, averting his eyes as Link settled happily on the saddle.

Re-seating himself on his own horse, Sheik pulled her around in a full circle and waved Link over, ushering him to follow as his horse broke into a trot.

They rode through the entire day, stopping for only minimal amounts of time to relieve themselves or search for water. It was crucial that they make it back as quickly as possible with little opposition, and truly, as they galloped, not a single threat made itself known. Even the monsters that had taken to walking the length of Hyrule Field seemed to have disappeared, their master having called them home to prepare for something even greater. Sheik urged his mare faster, praying that something hadn't already happened, and nearly shuddered in relief when he saw that the castle was still perfectly intact.

But how he saw and knew this is a secret for another day. Because to Link, the field was barren, the castle was still completely invisible to his eyes. But Sheik could _see_; he could always see.

Regardless, as they cantered to a stop, horses sweating in the heat, the shimmering wall disappeared for both of them, revealing an empty doorway that led into darkness.

They made their way inside, the wall melting behind them once more. Horses left to graze in the field, content to relax in whatever shade they could find. Sheik crept along quietly, feet making no sound as he went. Link watched in fascination, the heavy stomp of his own boots filling the entire hall with their clumsy noise.

When they reached the large door that led into the round room where, Link knew, the guards and the Princess would be waiting, Sheik turned and put a hand on his shoulder, "Stay here. No one but the Princess knows I left to get you. If they see us together, well, they might be a bit angry."

"Why?"

Flushing a bit, the General shrugged, the action oddly nonchalant for someone of such a high rank, "My men, they, ah, they're very loyal. If they knew I'd gone off to the Twilight itself without them, I can only assume they'd be a bit offended."

"Alright then." Link amended, shooing the man off, "I'll hide out here then."

Nodding, Sheik assured him that he'd be right back and then left through the door, a great stream of air blowing Link's hair back with the action. He stood awkwardly after that, having no idea what led where, and opted for standing in the darkest part of the curved staircase. The paintings he'd briefly observed earlier becoming his interest, and he perused them anxiously as he waited. Something was off though, and for whatever reason, he found it impossible to relax. He tried to shake it off, observing a painting of who he assumed was Zelda's father. But a moment later, when a familiar giggle caught his ear, he froze.

"You made this way too easy, Link."

A shiver in the light caught his attention, and Link tipped his head down to see that same red and amber eye staring back at him, narrowed in amusement.

"I'm honestly surprised though. I was expecting for that man to see me at any time. Or, at the very least, to _sense _me. But no, nothing. Must be because I was hiding out in your shadow."

Stepping from foot to foot, Link watched as his shadow swirled around him and a small, impish figure materialized before him. When he'd been in the dungeons he hadn't been capable of seeing her true form, but now...

She was an odd creature, one he'd never seen before. Strangely transparent as she hovered before him. Vibrant though, blue swirls and patterns, pulsing like a heartbeat, traveling along her skin. Still translucent, but much easier to see. Atop her head was a large helmet of sorts, engraved with intricate details and curves, a single, stone eye covering the place where her real one should have been.

Her real eye, half-mast in boredom, observed him briefly, "You're not what I was expecting, that's for sure. Some legend, you're as thin as a ReDead."

"Hey!" She ignored him, circling around his figure. Body a trail of shimmering dust, she made a noise in the back of her throat, "Yeah, not Hero material at all. No wonder it took you so long to get out of the Twilight. If that guy hadn't taken pity on you..."

"I have to insist that you leave _now_." Link demanded, ignoring her mumbling as he reached out to catch her in his hands. He knew Sheik would return at any time, and if he thought that Link had brought some creature from the shadows into the castle... But the moment his flesh met hers, her body shuddered, simply disappearing.

"You can't touch me in this world." She said with a snort, assuming it was obvious, "I'm just a _shadow_." The way she said the word was almost dangerous, as if, in some way, she regretted the fact. "And _no_, I won't be leaving anytime soon. The Princess and I have something important to discuss."

A clatter on the other side of the door made the pair turn, and the females eye narrowed as her grin widened, a single, pointed tooth peeking out from between her lips. The door swung open, and in the same instant the creature disappeared with a wink, melting away to rejoin the shadows at his feet. Sheik emerged from the door, body bowed low as if he were trying to sneak away, and at Link's curious stare he made a noise to quiet him. Coming away from the door, Link saw that the General wasn't alone, and that, of all people, Zelda was following close behind, face and body covered in an inky black cloak.

"What's going on?" He found himself asking, unsure of how to react. But the Princess raised a finger to her lips, grinning despite herself as she noted his presence. Making a gesture with his fingers, Sheik directed Link down the hallway, and the three of them followed a different route. And Link worried all the while where the strange imp had gone and if, perhaps, she was following them as well.

He'd had no idea the castle was such a labyrinth. For awhile, he tried to mark their path, assuming that at some point he'd be expected to traverse it once more, either coming or going. But after a dozen turns and several doors, he lost track completely. After a lifetime in the forest, where everything was open and free, the castle felt stifling, all walls and doors and areas you could not access. A feeling of claustrophobia crept up his throat, threatening to choke him until he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself once more. Neither Zelda nor Sheik seemed nearly as troubled, dashing easily throughout the hallways. Knowing every twist and turn, which door to take and where to walk slow, eyes peering into shadows for misplaced guards. It was all he could do to follow closely, to not lose himself completely in the sconce-lit corridors of the palace.

When they stopped, a small, almost unidentifiable door closing behind them with a click, the trio let out a collective sigh.

"Alright, we should be safe to talk here."

In the darkness, a billowing flame of light was born from Sheik's hands, flickering and alive. Link watched in awe, uncaring that the Princess was staring, and observed the process of Sheik lighting a fireplace in the corner.

"I am glad Sheik found you, Link. Not that I doubted you could find your way home, but I am simply thankful that you were not seriously harmed while you were captured."

As far as you know, he thought meekly, trying not to blush, "Thank you, Princess. But you don't need to worry about me. I can care for myself."

"Can you?" Sheik said from the fireplace, head turned to face them, eyes lit up in the glow of the flames. "You cannot wield a sword, nor can you create fire with simply an incantation of the Goddess Din. You haven't a shield to protect yourself either, nor daggers to fight back when times are dire."

A bit annoyed that Sheik had suddenly made him out to be a weakling, he exclaimed, "Then give me those things, and I will fight!"

"You wish to fight for us?" Zelda breathed, one hand settling on her breastbone as she stared at him in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"I've been to see the Twilight. I've encountered the horrors lurking there, and I've met the Dark Lord himself. At this point, I don't think I can deny it any longer. Though," He stared pointedly at both of them, eyes firm, "I will not be modeled after this _Hero in Green._ I am Link, and I am myself. Please don't see me as someone who has long since passed."

What was he doing, he wondered. Why was he giving himself to these people, these near strangers? His life, his soul, his body. It was theirs forever if he kept speaking. But... a life in the forest, all alone. Wasn't that just as lonely as that stretching cloud of Twilight?

Suddenly bashful and a bit unsure, he let his head hang a bit, "Ah... I can't promise I'll be a warrior worth having or anything. But... I can try?"

"Every man counts, Link." Sheik said, eyes creased in a small smile.

But the Princess, who had gone quiet with her thoughts, suddenly interjected, "But he has a point, Sheik. He cannot fight. Link lacks abilities even the youngest of our people can manage. Creating fire, that is."

"Then I'll teach him how to do those things. I believe I've mentioned doing so before. Be it a dagger or a sword, even spears, I can use them quite efficiently. We'll start with fire though, seeing as how it is a natural ability."

Confused, Link said, "How so? I thought the Goddesses had to bequeath such things?"

"Maybe back in the old days," Princess Zelda answered, "but not anymore. The Goddesses have left our world completely, and refuse to be called back by spirit or prayers alone. Now we must teach it to one another. As in, passing the torch." Laughing a bit, she added, "It's not difficult to learn if you've got a good heart. But you might burn yourself a time or two."

"Alright then."

With the deal set, Sheik came to stand before them both, "With that settled, we can get on to the real matter at hand now, can't we?"

The Princess nodded, eyes turning back to Link, "Monsters have been sighted quite frequently around Hyrule lately. We're expecting an attack at any time, and seeing how they know where our castle is, we're at a sheer disadvantage. With you in our troops, things may be a bit easier, but we're going to need more than spears and fire to fight off the Dark Lord's army. And that, as always it seems, is where you come in."

Link repressed a groan, worrying at his lip as she continued, "You may have thought that this world is comprised of nothing but Hylians and shadow beasts. But truly, there are other races out there, some just as strong, if not stronger, than ourselves. If we had them at our side, destroying the Twilight would be an easy task to accomplish. Well... we hope it would be, at the very least."

"And you want me to go out and find them?" He asked, a little uncertain of what it was she was leading to.

"Yes. But it won't be easy. You see, we don't have much time. Not to mention that, well, there are certain complications that I have yet to inform, well, _anyone _of."

The General's eyebrows drew low, hands itching at his side nervously, "What are you talking about?"

Sheepishly, the Princess continued, "I am... I am only one person. And one person can only be so strong. Can only _have_ so much power. When the Dark Lord came, I was so _young_. There was no way I could move the castle on my own. But with King and Queen dead and the others following suit, I had to make a decision quickly. And... perhaps it wasn't the best."

"Maybe not for _you_."

Link visibly shuddered, knowing exactly whose voice that was. From above came that same sing-song giggle, one that lacked joy and humor and humanity. She appeared from the wall this time, rippling like liquid. Sheik, to his credit, seemed mostly unsurprised, but the sound of a dagger being drawn from its sheath was unmistakable. "Who are you?" He demanded, leaping in front of Zelda before the creature could come forward. She sniffed, frowning down at him, and directed her voice at the Princess herself, "Why don't you ask Your _Highness_? She not only knows _who _I am, but why I'm _here_."

Two pairs of eyes settled on the Princess, who stood tall and defiant. Regardless of the prying, she ignored both Hylians, speaking almost to herself, "This... is Midna. And she is _here _to claim this castle as her own."

* * *

Question/Comments/Concerns? Feel free to ask me anything, I'll do my best to answer.

As always, check my profile for status on the next chapter.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. V

**[A/N]:** Falling behind with the writing. I'm finally healthy again, but now I've got Finals to worry about. OTL. Also, **_Fanfiction . net_** has steadily been going down the drain. The search engine almost _never _works, and I can't rely on half the features. So I signed up on **_Archiveofourown . org_**, which is basically the same thing, but better. Cleaner. Less, ah, annoying. It's invite only though since it's still in BETA. So if you'd like to join, drop me a line and I'll hook you up. Or if you don't want to talk to me, you can request an invite and wait a day. Whatever works for you, haha. Regardless, I go by Sandywolf on that site, in case you want to contact me there. It'd be easier just to message me here, though... anyway, I'm rambling; go on and enjoy the chapter. C:

**EDIT:** Yeah, this site is not working at all. This story is getting updated, but I'm losing hope. Before long, I think I'll be moving to the aforementioned _**Archiveofourown . org**_ for good. Or another site, if I can find one. Just want you all to know that, so if I spring something it won't be without warning.

**Pairings:** Sheik/Link/Dark Link

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The Legend of Zelda, that is. The story is my own.

**Warnings:** Mild slash. Violence. Swearing. Angst.

* * *

Room silent, breath bated, Midna picked up where Zelda had trailed off, her voice immensely pleased at the uproar she had caused.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. Though, I suppose I'd be mad as well if someone had kept something like that from me!" Sighing happily, she did a little twirl and lay sideways in the air, staring thoughtfully at her nails. "But did you honestly think a child could move a castle all on her own?"

"How did this happen?" Sheik finally asked, turning his eyes from Midna to the Princess, "What's going on?"

Zelda rubbed her elbow, royal demeanor cast aside for a moment. As she spoke, her eyes avoided the daggers in Sheik's stare, "Well... when the Twilight was born and everyone was dying, we had to leave quickly. And it was just me, I was the only one _left_. A child can't move a castle all by her lonesome! I doubt even a fully trained _sorcerer_ could do such a thing! But... but then Midna appeared. I didn't know who she was or what she was, but when she offered to teleport the castle away, I couldn't refuse. It was my _duty_ to get us to safety, no matter the costs." With a bitter glance in the creatures direction, Zelda continued morosely, "Though, I was foolish not to ask what her terms were beforehand. A childish mistake on my part... It wasn't until afterwords that this _imp_ told me the castle was now rightfully hers, seeing as how she'd been the one to save it."

"Couldn't you, well, _refuse_?" Link asked, but the Princess' stare implied that his words had only insulted her.

"Would _you_ refuse someone who could move a castle dozens and dozens of miles away?" At the meek look she received, she added, "What's done is done. Regardless, I can't say I didn't hope she'd somehow meet her end before this time came."

Incredulous, Sheik spoke hysterically, "Why now though? Why do you have to come here and ransack our home when the Dark Lord is on his way?"

Glancing Sheik's way only briefly, the imp let out a sigh, "I dunno. Guess I'm just bored. And, well, there's the fact that I came across _him_ over in the Twilight."

Midna's gaze fell heavily on Link, who balked, "Me?"

"Yes, you. I followed you back, knowing exactly who and what you are. I'm claiming the castle because the Princess has no idea what your _true_ fate is."

With the sudden weight of hands on his shoulders, Link was steered quickly from the room, Sheik's warmth seeping into his back as he removed them from the room. "Your Highness, we'll leave you to speak with... _Midna_. I'm taking Link away from here, he shouldn't have to listen to such gibberish. This isn't safe. This isn't... it isn't..." He shook his head, trailing off.

And before the Princess could reply, Sheik slammed the door closed. The last Link saw of her were those bright, sapphire eyes widening at their retreat.

"I can't _believe_ this." Sheik raved, voice angry as he stomped down the hall. "How could she keep something like _that_ from _me_?

Meekly, Link whispered, "So you wouldn't yell?" He'd yet to see Sheik so angry, and knowing that this man was revered for being extremely powerful in a fight...

But the moment Sheik's crimson eye lighted upon him, found the fear there, he softened, "Sorry. I'm just, you know, a bit offended. I mean, the Princess and I go way back. All this time, I've always thought she was comfortable with telling me everything."

Gingerly, Link patted the man on the back, smiling apologetically up at him, "It'll be alright. Maybe the Princess can buy everyone more time? Maybe she can even convince Midna not to take the castle?"

"You're much too optimistic for your own good, Link." Sheik said quietly, but he put his arm around the mans shoulder, "Nonetheless, I think a bath and a decent meal would do both of us a world of good."

"I have to agree."

The Dark Lord was not happy.

This made him pause, wondering why the thought had run through his mind in the first place. _Should_ he have been happy? Was he ever? He supposed he should have been, seeing as how, in a few days, he'd make his greatest conquest to date. But at the same time...

_Everyone needs a name._

Reclining on his throne, nails scratching idly at his chin, the man groaned once more. Not _everyone_ needed a name. _Especially_ not fickle creatures like horses. All they did was make annoying noises and troublesome messes, not to mention that, when angered, they were prone to kicking and biting. Why waste ones breath on something like that?

But... Link had a name. Princess Zelda had a name. Even that damned General, Sheik, had a name. So why didn't _he_?

Much earlier in the day he'd been called out by his Grandmother, one of the few sole occupants of the Twilight that had remained human.

Kotake and her sister, Koume, resided in a temple not too far from his palace. At one time it had been revered as the Temple of... what had it been? Time perhaps? Regardless, it was where they made their home, in its crumbling depths, living off the wealth of the land that their grandson and nephew had won them. As such, they were advisers of sorts, aiding him in his war against the light. They had been the ones to send out their spies, to tell him that the castle he'd searched long and hard for had finally been found.

He'd been a bit miffed with them however, for ruining his time with Link. It had been his plan to bed the man and claim him as his own, perhaps even erase his mind, make him a warrior of his own side. But all of that had been ruined once his Grandmother had mentioned that, without the aid of a certain person, his other half could never return to him, and thus, it was pointless to train him.

Because, truly, where was he to find this one person in this vast world? Not to mention that, the way he'd scourged this land, the probability of that very person living to that day was as good as zero.

And in his fit of anger and confusion and disappointment, he'd let the blond go.

Why? He racked his head, why why why? Was it a slip? Was it a trap? Was he hoping that, maybe, the man would come back?

_Everyone needs a name._

Slamming his fist on the arm of his throne, the Dark Lord let his thoughts fall silent. But no matter how quiet he was, images of those blue, blue eyes continued to dance behind his eyelids.

What if he had completely ignored the advice he'd given him and gone right back to the castle? What if Link was with Sheik at that very moment? With Zelda and

the other soldiers?

No doubt they would be teaching him the way of the blade, of the dagger and magic, as well. Honing his skills, their actions compelled by the story of the Hero in Green.

Ridiculous, all of it.

Link had no destiny, save for one.

Or so he thought.

After washing the sweat and dirt from their bodies, and filching a meal from the kitchens, Sheik led Link back to his chambers. Zelda had failed to specify a room for the blond, making Sheik wonder if perhaps she had never intended for him to stay that long in the first place. If Midna hadn't shown up... would she have ordered Link back out into the battlefield immediately?

While his room was small, there was space enough for someone to stretch out comfortably on the floor.

"Are you tired?" Sheik asked the man casually, stripping the bed of its extra sheet. His answer came in the form of a yawn, Links hand moving to stifle it, "I'll take that as a yes."

Wrapping the sheet around his arm, Sheik gestured at the bed, "You can have that. I'll be awake awhile yet."

"Where will you sleep?" Link asked him, brow creasing in concern, "Not the floor, I hope."

"I've slept on worse."

"Let me have the floor, I've only ever slept on worse."

Making a thoughtful sound, Sheik shook his head, "You can have the bed. It's not the best, but I'd like you to at least have one nap in comfort. If it makes you feel any better, I'll skip the floor entirely and find another empty room."

"We can switch out." Link said, "I'll sleep in the bed first, but then I'll take the floor."

"Alright, alright." Chuckling, Sheik waved his hand dismissively at the man, "Sleep. I've got something I need to check on, but I'll be back soon. Don't worry about anyone barging in on you, everyone knows better."

Curling up on the bed, which was more of a cot than anything, Link yawned once more and waved, "See you later, General."

Halfway to the door, the man turned, "Call me Sheik." But Link was already out, eyes closed peacefully against the terrors of the world. Sheik let his hand linger on the door frame, taking in the body before him.

This man... this gentle, quiet person, who put anyone and everyone before himself, was the one who would win the war for them? Sheik couldn't believe such a thing, and the sickness growing in his stomach made him frown. How could they corrupt someone so pure?

Leaving the room as quietly as possible, he stopped once more. It had been his intention to go and see Zelda, but he wondered if she was still busy fighting off Midna's demands. Mind slipping back to the blond man, the guilt that blossomed in his head had him worrying at his lip.

Zelda was going to send Link out into the world of danger and darkness, her only concern being the welfare of her people. But Link was from the forest, didn't that mean he wasn't under her power?

That meant there were no strings attached. That Link was something expendable, someone who could be programmed, to be told exactly what to do.

And when it was all over...

Fingers twitching, Sheik made a mental note to ask the Princess just what her intentions _were_.

Feet carrying him away from the room, Sheik let himself be lead along, mind elsewhere. Where he was going, he wasn't sure. But as he passed the kitchens, the main hall, a gaggle of soldiers and Ganondorf himself, he found that the only place he wanted to be was back in that room, by Link's side.

Protecting him.

Eventually he found himself in the storage area in which they kept their weapons. On the walls were deadly spears, sharpened to a startling point. Swords decorated the wall, adorned with gems and embossed designs. A few of them were dedicated to those they had lost. Names pressed into the metal like flower petals, the wielder fighting in their stead. The sword Sheik had at his hip, the very same blade he'd given to Link the day he'd been taken, had no such thing upon it. Instead, it carried the Eye of Truth.

That alone carried the names of thousands. Thousands who had, ultimately, met their fate in battle.

Sheik was the sole survivor, the last of an entire race, doomed to meet the very same fate. Or, at the very least, he suspected he would.

Hand unconsciously resting on the sword, he walked further into the room, eyes lighting upon clubs and maces, prototypes of other weapons that the blacksmiths had been working to perfect. Their quarters were further within the castle, the walls surrounding them blazing hot and red as they worked at the fires.

All of these weapons were the crafts of their labor.

Sheik tried to decide upon one that would suit Link, mental images of the scrawny little thing trying to heave an ax behind him. A scythe, curved outward at the end, meant to impale and slash, to spill internal organs instantly. His eyes narrowed, imaging Link doing such a thing, and then shook his head. The blond was too gentle and naïve for that, such a garish act was not one he could picture the man doing. Daggers took up an entire wall, held aloft by metal fixtures. Every soldier kept a few daggers on hand, hidden amongst the folds of their clothing or in the space between leg and boot. He plucked a few from the wall and slipped them into the wrappings on his wrist. They weren't difficult to use if taught properly, Link would be fine with two or three.

Next he admired sickles, images of the Hero in Green twisting in battle, a sickle as sharp as diamond in each of his hand, slicing through armor and weapons alike.

But Link didn't seem like someone who would enjoy such a weapon, which would bring his body in close, leave him open to the blood splashing from the wounds of his opponent.

So perhaps... Sheik turned on his heel and entered a back room, the sconces on the walls flickering as he walked past.

Before him were swords of every kind, golden, silver and garnet. Bronze blades as well, not to mention blades that shimmered a cool blue. Lacking amongst them was the color of night. It was considered a curse to wield a blade of the night in battle. The Dark Lord's own weapon was enough for such a thing.

Sheik had a particular sword in mind though, something that had been stored away for a very, very long time. It was a weapon that had been offered to no one, nonetheless seen by normal, civilian eyes for many a century. But Zelda had kept it, hoping that someday, surely, the Hero in Green would rise. And that this blade, this piece of art, would be available to him.

In the furthest regions of the room, hidden behind a tile that required the blood of royals to open, Sheik stopped.

Beyond the stone would be the Master Sword.

"What are you thinking?"

Years of ambush and tightly strung nerves kept Sheik from jumping. He simply turned head to acknowledge the Princess, "I'm sure you already know."

She sighed, coming to stand beside him, "We need to talk about what happened."

"There's nothing to speak of."

"I would have told you. But things are chaotic enough around here as it is. I didn't want to add anything else to your burdens."

Scoffing, Sheik finally met her eyes, "Oh yes, because I'm the one leading all our soldiers, and because my entire family, my entire heritage, is _gone_, because I've got Link to deal with, and now a spoiled Princess, I can't be trusted with anything else. Zelda, you can, and must, tell me everything!"

"Sheik, don't yell at me. We're friends above everything else, but don't forget that I am of a higher rank."

"Forget your higher rank! This castle isn't yours anymore! These aren't your people anymore, and as far as I know, they never were! You should have told me, told us, told everyone. You _cheated_ us, Zelda."

"I did what I had to do!"

"You lied!"

Their speech was interrupted by the sharp, terrible slap. Sheik's hand found his cheek, barely covering the bright red fingerprints blooming across his face. The cowl had done little to soften the blow. His eyes narrowed, meeting the Princess' wide, sapphire stare.

"I... I'm sorry, Sheik. I didn't mean to, but... you were scaring me, you were yelling and-"

"Forget it." Turning, the General did not look back to see the way Zelda's lip trembled, nor did he take note of the shining tears clinging to her lashes.

Link had always been plagued by nightmares.

The things of terror, hulking, evil masses that chased him throughout the dream realm, had followed him from the forest. Even in the sanctity of the castle he couldn't escape them. But now, _now_ he knew what they were.

And that made it all the worse.

The creatures of the Twilight had terrorized him as a child. Well through his teenage years as well, their teeth always dogging him at the heel. Some days he would wake to his own screams, other times he would be shaken awake by the tremble in his body. But now, now he was risen from the fog by the thoughtful murmur of a singsong voice at his side.

"Hey, Link, wake up, would you? You're starting to creep me out."

At first, he couldn't pull himself away. In his dream he was standing on a field bathed in ink, blood dripping from his face as he stared at the corpses of Zelda's guards. He'd been fighting for what felt like years, his body torn to pieces and scarred beyond recognition. Hair lengthy, untrimmed, eyes jaded by the horrible things they'd seen. In his hand was a sword that made the ink at his feet run dry, sliding away from him like smoke on water.

Across the battlefield were legions of monsters, extending farther than his eye could see. All of them terrible, awful beasts that were twisted and mangled, claws and teeth as sharp as glass wishing to tear into him. The murmur of growling rumbled the very earth beneath him, but Link stood tall.

Eyes scanning the battlement, he stopped upon the figure cloaked in black, perched atop Epona.

Though they were miles apart, Link could still see the deep crimson eyes staring from beneath the shadow of a hood.

Spurring on his horse, the Dark Lord let out a cry for blood, charging in to storm the field and the castle hidden upon it. Link ground his heels into the dirt, sword at the ready.

A hand fell upon his shoulder, "Are you ready?"

His eyes turned to meet Sheik's, and Link startled when he found he could see the man's entire face. There was no cowl, and save for a fresh, bleeding cut across his lip, Sheik looked unscathed.

"I have no choice." He breathed, still taken aback. Furthermore, as the blond leaned into him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's not too late. You know what you have to do. This isn't what you want Link. I think we all know that."

The rumble beneath them was growing stronger; Link's knees shook with the power growing beneath them.

Where his sword had once dispelled the inky shadows, they now began to grow, twisting around them like a serpent. Sheik smiled, "You know what you have to do."

The army was upon them.

"Hey! Wake up, you _fool_. Damn, if it takes this much, I'm surprised you're not already dead. You're worse than a hibernating _bear_."

Link's eyes snapped open, hands reaching blindly for the face that had been only inches from his own, then stopped dead in his tracks.

There was no army. No shadows, no blood. No Dark Lord. His head turned to find Midna floating beside him, expression coming across as bored, but eyes somewhat worried, "Must have been _some_ dream."

"It was nothing." He countered, "just a nightmare..."

Only... what had he they been leaning in to do? Why had Sheik's hand... why had it settled on his cheek, and then failed to move away?

A blush settled across his nose, and Link coughed idly, "Did you finish speaking with the Princess?"

"Yeah." Midna drawled, eye closing, she let her head fall into her hands, "She's very upset. Apparently, I've gotten in the way of things here. Oh, well. We came to an agreement eventually." That single, multicolored eye opened once more, a snarky grin accompanying it. Link's spirits fell a bit.

"Don't tell me it has something to do with me."

"Afraid so, Hero pup."

"Um, Hero pup?"

Midna laughed, her body shimmering a bit when the door suddenly opened, letting in a stream of light from the scone-lit hall. "Oh, just a nickname."

Sheik walked in angrily, though his steps were more of a series of stomps as he filed into the room. Upon seeing Midna however, he stopped, eyes narrowing dangerously, "What are you doing in here?"

"Stealing your Heroes soul of course. And then I'm going to burn the castle to the ground. How does that sound?"

"Get out." Sheik growled, pointing at the door angrily. Midna shrugged, "Fine, fine." Ruffling Link's hair, she flicked the tip of his nose, "I'll be back later. We have something that needs to be discussed."

And instead of using the door, she simply melted into thin air, disappearing into the shadows as she always had. Sheik groaned, hands curling into angry little claws to rake at his hair and face, "This is a disaster." Without further ado, he stumbled across the room and simply fell onto the bed, jostling Link a bit. The blond laughed, amused.

"C'mon Sheik, she was just kidding. It'll be alright."

"Mmmf."

Link cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, what? I didn't quite get that." Sheik raised his head from the cot and stared at him with a single, tired eye, the other hidden behind a loose sheaf of hair, "I wasn't only talking about what Midna said."

Schooling his expression into something more serious, and at the same time making his concern apparent, Link cocked his head, "What have I missed?"

"An easier question would be what haven't you missed." Sheik sighed, propping his head up on his hand, "I don't even know where to start. But... I guess the beginning is the best place to start. I don't know exactly what's happening between Midna and Zelda, but it's safe to say it's nothing good. Is the castle in our hands? I don't really know. But whatever you do, don't let Midna get you alone. It seems like she has some sort of ulterior motif towards you, and I'm afraid to find out what it exactly it may be. On another note, your quest... Zelda wants you to go out and find the other races? So be it, but... I can't let you go out alone, Link. And especially without any kind of proper training. But that could take weeks!" Sheik threw his hands up in the air and fell back onto the bed, settling his palms over his stomach, "I'll have to train you though. And I've got a few plans up my sleeves. How do you feel about being a swordsman?"

"I think that would be just fine." Link said with a smile, trying to coax the man into a better mood. "Now, go on. What else needs worried over?"

"Alright, then I've got the perfect blade in mind. As to what else needs thought about, there's always the threat of the Dark Lord and his army hanging over us. We've got to make sure the castle is safe, that above everything is our main priority. But he knows. He _knows_, Link. What options does that leave us with?"

"Not many."

"No, not at all..." Trailing again, Sheik rubbed his temples, "I'm sorry I'm throwing all of this your way. If you'd like, I can stop."

"It's fine, go on. Talking always helps, it gets things straight. And besides," Link put a hand on Sheik's shoulder, giving a little half-smile, "I need to know how I can help. That's my, ah, job now. Right?"

Sighing, Sheik inclined his head, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Okay then... we've covered the Princess' insanity with Midna. The Dark Lord. Teaching you... and your quest, that too. Ah... there's so many little things that need attending to. And then there are the things that are on a scale so great I can't even _begin_ to imagine how we'd fix them."

"Like what?"

"The Goddesses leaving Hyrule to fall, for one thing." Sheik said, staring in earnest up at the ceiling, "I think they've already thrown their cards down in our case. There's no fixing our situation. If the spirits themselves don't even believe in us, why should we?"

"If we give up, that will only give them the proof that they were right. We have to keep working, and trying, to prove them wrong. And perhaps, when you've done that, they'll come back."

"Always the optimist." Sheik chuckled, turning his gaze to Link, "You're something else, Link."

With a nervous little laugh, Link flushed and looked away, scratching at his cheek. "Anything else?"

Sheik pondered for a moment, chewing on the edge of his tongue whilst he did so, "I'm kind of hungry again."

"You just ate!"

"It's been at _least_ three hours."

"You glutton."

"I'm a starving old man, what do you expect?"

They each fell into a fit of laughter, Link flopped down beside the General, stretching out comfortably, "I'm sorry things are so difficult here. I hope I can offer a bit of help. I'll do whatever I can, I promise."

"I don't doubt you." Sheik said quietly, hands tucked behind his head. "I believe in you, Link."

"I'm glad someone does." Stretching his hands out into the air, grabbing at nothing, Link turned his hands over, observing the creases in his palms. They were calloused and rough, the product of many years' worth of living in the forests. He'd had to make it all on his own, cutting wood with makeshift tools and finding water. Some days he'd had to go without, meaning his throat and tongue were not only dry, but his body would itch in distaste, wishing for a warm bath. There had also been the ordeal of hunting for food and praying that, when the winter came, things would be okay.

Feeling selfish, he realized that the people here had been doing the same exact thing, but on a much larger scale. Only... he'd had it easy. He'd lived in peace, never having to worry about grand-scale attacks and ambushes hiding in the shadows. About whether or not old debts would come back to haunt him, or if the home he was returning to still stood. Or just who and what was laying on the horizon. Watching. Waiting.

Wrist twisting, Link looked upon the bones and knuckles of his hand, and the Triforce that rested there as well. Fingers flexing, watching the shimmering triangles move in harmony with the muscles beneath his skin. Sheik watched the way Link's smile fell, eyes traveling up the man's arm until he too was taking in the faint glow the symbol gave off.

"The Goddesses believe in you too. Somewhere out there, they're watching you. That's why you have that mark."

"Do you think... I'm really the Hero in Green? Reincarnated?"

"I don't know... But... I do know this," Reaching out, Sheik took Link's hand in his own, turning it palm up, "These hands will save Hyrule. Triforce or not, I think you're the one. You alone can save us all."

At the look of near despair he received, Sheik's eyes creased with a smile as he pulled the hand closer, pressing it against the place his heart lay, "Don't worry though, you don't have to _be_ alone while you do so. I'll help you in any way I can. I'll... I will come with you. Along the way, I can teach you how to use daggers and swords, and how to summon Din's Fire. Hell, I might even be able to help you with Nayru's Love and Farore's Wind. You can't tell anyone though, since no one is allowed to use them here."

"Why not?"

"Because it's considered bad luck to use the Goddesses power nowadays. What with them being gone and everything. People think that it might incur their wrath. It's just speculation though, I've used them a time or two and things have gone over fine. So don't worry about it."

"Alright then." Link felt the warmth behind his palm and averted his eyes, feeling somewhat awkward. Sheik took notice and immediately released him, covering it with a smile. "Sorry."

Shaking his head, Link grinned, "It's fine. And thank you, for everything. All of these things you're doing, offering to help me, and to teach me, it means a lot. Just sitting here and... _talking_ with me, of all things, it means a lot."

Suddenly somber, Sheik's frowned beneath his cowl, "Are you lonely, Link?"

"I wouldn't say lonely." He whispered, watching the way his bangs fluttered with every exhalation of breath, "But it's been a very long time since I sat and talked with someone. Just... talked."

"We'll do this again then. Whenever you'd like." Eyes creasing in a smile once more, Sheik sat up, "Now, I really am hungry. Want to filch a couple of apples from the kitchens with me?"

Laughing, Link followed the man from the room, the pair darting down the hallway in the direction of the warm, bustling pantry.

Princess Zelda knew she'd made a mistake in keeping secrets from General Sheik. They'd been friends since birth, having grown up playing pranks and darting around the legs of adults in the Castletown Market. Chasing cuccoo's and scampering after little lost dogs, they'd had an interesting childhood. At the same time though, getting away from the castle was a difficult feat all in itself. It required not only the Princess, but Sheik as well to disguise themselves. And even then, it never failed that Impa, the Princess' adviser and Sheik's guardian, would come looking for them, toting them back beneath her arms, or dragging them by the ear. Then it was time to say goodbye, each going their separate way; Zelda to learn the duties she would someday take upon herself, and Sheik to train his body and mind, having to be ready for anything and everything. So that one day he could protect the Princess, and later, the Queen, with his life. Neither of them quite enjoyed living in such a way, but they had no choice.

And all those years, Zelda had confided in him.

She'd told him of the terrible things the guards whispered about her father. About the flowers she'd seen that day, and the laughter of the children in the market she could hear from courtyard of her castle.

"I'm lonely." She'd murmured one day, curled within herself, arms wrapped around her knees. "Don't ever leave me Sheik. Don't leave."

Back in those days, it had been easy to make the girl feel better. All it had taken was a slightly awkward hug and a few comforting words, and before they knew it the Princess was smiling once more.

It wasn't like that anymore though.

Memories came back to her, but she blocked them, unwilling to see the blood pooling on the floor by her feet, seeping from her father's skull. Unwilling to see Sheik's panic stricken eyes as he carried her away, shielding her from the fire and the blades chasing them, the horrible, slavering monsters not far behind...

But then Sheik had been gone, and instead, Midna had appeared, offering her something she _couldn't_ refuse.

Princess Zelda shuddered, backing away from the pictures in her head, and instead focused on the stone before her. This decision probably wasn't the best, seeing as how everything else she had done wasn't helping her. Sheik was displeased, her people would be none too happy when they got wind of what had taken place. And Link... oh, what did he think of her now?

She wanted to make it up to them, but at the time, it was impossible to do so.

All she could do was _this_.

She raised her hand, placing it on the wall, and watched as it shivered, drawing downwards. Turning her head to make sure no one was following, she took in the innards of the armory, assuring herself that it was just her and the weapons, not a single soul more. With that, she entered the room and let the wall rise up once more, cutting her off.

Inside, there was a single beam of light streaming in from the ceiling, placed almost too perfectly.

Illuminated in its ray was the finest blade of them all.

Ascending a small staircase, Zelda came to stand before it, her breath fogging in the chill of the room. The blade seemed to put off a sort of warmth though, beckoning to her, ushering her closer. She did so, kneeling before it, hands pressed together as she began to pray to any Goddess willing to listen.

_Please please please let this be the right decision._

Slowly, she brought her hands to the hilt of the sword, breath quivering in her throat as she did so. This was it. This would change everything. With the sword gone... everything would change.

But none of it mattered anymore.

Almost too easily, the sword left its stony confines.

* * *

Question/Comments/Concerns? Feel free to ask me anything, I'll do my best to answer.

As always, check my profile for information on the next chapter.

Reviews are greatly appreciated as well!


	6. VI

**[A/N]:** Sorry about the, ah, lack of quality/inspiration in this chapter. Writers block hit me hard with this one and I just had to grind my way through it. And yes, despite the fact that is going down the tubes, I will continue to update to my very best ability. Regardless, enjoy!

**Pairing[s]:** Sheik/Link/Dark Link

**Disclaimer:** Story idea is mine. Characters are not. The world is a mixture between OoT and Twilight Princess, so just use your imagination to fill the gaps.

**Warnings:** Mild slash. Violence. Foul language.

* * *

"So in a single stroke, I killed the beast, saving Elise from yet another Twilight dweller. Needless to say, she was quite impressed."

"A single stroke? Hell, I think it takes a bit more than _that_ to kill one of those damn things. I remember when the General took one on solo, he stabbed it more than a dozen times."

"Stabbed? So, he was using a dagger?"

"Yes, but-"

"It's not the same thing then! I was using a sword. There's more power in a weapon like that."

"Whatever you – wait, what's going on?"

The guards turned to stare in horror, the ground rumbling beneath them as a strange light began to circle the top of the castle. It shuddered in the glare of the sun, twisting in and out of itself, and then began to travel downwards.

As it did so, the castle began to appear.

"Oh _hell_, this isn't good. This can't be _good_!"

"I'll go get someone, they'll know what to do!"

"Know what to do? No ones going to know what to do!"

"Just go!"

Scrambling for the entrance of the castle, the guards left their weapons at the entry, dashing inside.

In the main hall, all was quiet save for the whisper of flames burning in their sconces. But the guards didn't stop in the main hall, their blundering, flailing limbs carrying them to the main court. Slamming in without announcing themselves, they took the entire room by surprise.

"Help!" One of them shouted, positively shaking as he grabbed the nearest person by their pauldrons and shook them, "The castle, the castle!"

"What's going on?" Ganondorf demanded from the front of the head of the table, his fists slamming into the wooden table, "What are you two blathering about?"

"The castle, it's, it's -"

"It's visible!"

The tension was palpable, the soldiers unable to believe what had been said. Then, as if a taut, golden string had been snipped, the guards dashed towards the door, streaming out into the hall to file down the hallway. It was a commotion that rattled the walls, people stepping over other people as they ran downstairs, shaking frames from their hooks and sending them to the floor. Carpets were rolled up and trampled, weapons discarded and stepped upon, tripped over, and when they finally reached the main exit, left the castle, and found themselves able to _see_, cries of outrage and horror echoed in the sky.

Elsewhere, the Princess was darting through the tiny back halls, hood raised and pulled low over her brow.

She didn't stop to attend to the angry voices, didn't pay attention to the rumble beneath her, because she knew that, at any cost, she had to find Link and the General at once.

They'd been reclining in one of the back halls when it had hit.

"An earthquake?" Link supplied, taking the hand Sheik offered to him as he got to his feet.

"This isn't like any earthquake I've ever felt." Sheik replied, looking confused as he put a hand on Link's shoulder, "C'mon, let's go see what's happening. If someones attacking the castle, we'll have to get out of here."

"What am I supposed to do if we _are_ under attack?" Link asked him, staying close as they ran through the hall. But Sheik only shook his head, "I don't know. Just hope that we aren't."

Link couldn't help but shiver though, fear coursing through his veins like some sort of angry serpent. If the Dark Lord had come already... what would happen to him? Would the shadow man take him back to the Twilight once more? Or... would he kill him just like all the others?

If he had to, Link would offer himself up. _Anything_ to save the Hylians.

Beside him, Sheik's thoughts were quite the opposite.

If the Dark Lord's army were to attack at that time, Sheik would hide Link away, would pull all the ranks together and fight tooth and nail to the death. The Princess would stay with Link, and with the other soldiers at his side, Sheik would do anything it took to protect them.

Together, they were so deep in thought that they failed to see the figure streaking through the hallway before them. Because of this, their bodies collided, collapsing to the floor in a tangle of limbs and swears.

Sheik was on his feet instantly, the figures cloak clenched in one fist as the other drew a dagger to their throat, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The person wheezed, a hand prying at Sheik's as they tried to push him away, "It's me, Sheik!" The voice announced, sucking for air, "It's Zelda!"

"Oh, _hell_ – _Forgive_ me, I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, It's fine, just help me up."

Sheik pulled the Princess up on her feet, her hood falling back as he did so. Her eyes were wild with panic, and without further notice, she thrust the parcel in her arms into Sheik's, "Take this and go. Now. Things won't be safe here anymore, you'll have to leave at once."

"Wait, wait... _what_? What's going on?"

"Why is the ground rumbling?" Link interjected, standing at their side, "Are you alright?"

"Things are going to hell around here." Zelda said quickly, shoving them backwards, "I've asked of you what I must, and now you have to go. Find the other races and bring back help, _please_, you must do this for me. What I've done... The Dark Lord won't stop now! He'll come for us, and there's nothing we can do to stop him."

"What have you done?" Sheik demanded her, but the Princess wasn't listening anymore. She turned and pulled the hood of her cloak up once more, "Sheik, I trust you, my dearest friend. Go with Link and help him in any way you can. Don't let me down."

And then she was gone.

Sheik wanted to run after her, but Link held him back, "I don't know what's happening, but if she says we need to go, I'm sure she means it. So c'mon, there's got to be a way out nearby, right?"

"Yes..." Sheik said, eyes still fixed on the hall Zelda had disappeared down. "Yes, there is. Not too far from here, just follow the hall, quickly now, _quickly_."

"This is insane." Link panted, their legs carrying them as fast as they could. Fire flickered at their sides, lighting the way, but the further they went the colder and darker the castle seemed to become. They couldn't stop though, fear clouding their minds as they worked to escape. Were they under attack? Was the Dark Lord already upon them? And _what_ had the Princess done?

A door loomed before them, its silhouette defined by the sliver of light shining from beneath it. Sheik threw himself at it, pulling at the locks and the board thrown across it, and then yanked the door open.

The sunlight was blinding, searing Link's eyes as he ran out onto the grass. His nerves shook as sweat began to bead his brow, and a moment later, Sheik joined him, the door slamming shut behind them.

The General turned, and at once, wished he hadn't.

Because he could _see_.

"What the _hell_?"

Link watched as Sheik began to prowl, pacing back and forth as he raved, hands thrown up in the air. The man was irate, swears and curses on his tongue as he questioned Zelda's sanity.

"Blowing our cover, destroying everything we've worked for! So what if they knew where we were? We could have fooled them, tricked them, fought _back_, done _something_!"

The parcel Zelda had handed over to them now lay in the grass, completely forgotten. Link blinked down at it, noting the odd shimmer that shone through the fabric it was wrapped in. Crouching, he picked it up and turned it in his hands, peeling away the covering.

It was a sword of the finest craft. Pure steel that shone against his hands, humming with power. A fine, indigo hilt that bore the royal crest, the Triforce positively glowing from its stony pedestal. The blade was a weapon fit for a king, and in Link's hands... it felt _right_.

He held it awkwardly, the covering pooling at his feet as he tried to balance the sword in his palm. Giving it an experimental wave, he expected to stumble, but did not. The sword was surprisingly light, hardly a burden in his grip at all.

Sheik stopped raving and turned to speak with him, nearly shouting in surprise when he saw what the blond was holding.

And when Link looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling, mouth twisted in a grin, Sheik saw only the Hero in Green standing before him.

"That's... that's the Master Sword."

Link looked up at him, the sword pausing in an upward arc, "The what?"

"Right, I suppose you wouldn't be familiar with it..." It was quite odd, having to explain something that was revered as a legend. Something that people grew up hearing about, their parents and grandparents alike relaying stories of grandeur down to the younger generation. But here was Link, staring curiously at him as he held the sword aloft. Looking for all the world the Hero in Green, and still completely clueless.

"That is the Master Sword, or as some like to say, The Blade of Evil's Bane. It's a weapon capable of defeating great evil, and known to stop time itself. In other words, a possession of someone who holds great status in the world. Like, say, a Hero?"

Visibly deflating, Link pouted, "Of course. Everything seems to circle back to the Hero. You'd think that for once it could be something everyone could be involved with. And not just some... _Legend_."

Sheik laughed, but the playful crease in his eyes didn't last, "The Princess obviously gave us this sword for a reason. And," he turned to look back at the castle, noting its ragged appearance and the lackluster look to the architecture, "I can only assume that the Master Sword was what kept the castle safely hidden."

"So... what happened then? Was it hidden somewhere?"

The General nodded, "In the back of the armory, hidden away from prying eyes. Behind a door that could only be opened by Royals. Princess Zelda must have taken it, and with the Master Sword removed from its place, the castle became visible once more." Looking out to the field, expecting at any moment for a horde of nightmares to come stumbling over the ridge, Sheik finally said, "We have to get moving. If we stay here, we're putting you and the sword in danger. The castle is as good as gone, but Zelda and the others can hold their own for... a while. A very _short_ while, but long enough. If we're fast, we can be back in a few days."

"So we just leave and hope they're okay? I don't know if I can live with that... what if we return, and the only thing waiting for us is fire and ash?"

"We'll have to chance it." Already, the Twilight seemed so much closer; the Dark Lord was out there somewhere, watching. Waiting. They had no choice but to leave and hope for the best.

"Alright... alright."

Sheik clasped him by the shoulder, leading them away from the castle and the guards, the Princess who was already panicking, trying to find the right words to explain just what she'd done. What would they do, Link wondered, when they discovered the things their Princess had done behind their backs? He tried to understand, but couldn't. It seemed like simply telling everyone what had transpired would have been so much easier...

They made a beeline for the trees that stood miles away, already sweating under the glare from the sun, but Link stopped, heels grounding into the dirt. Sheik turned to give him a questioning look to which Link said, "Epona. I have to go back and get her. And we'll be so much faster if we have a horse, don't you think?"

"But... we left the horses near the front of the castle. That's where everyone will be gathering."

"Then we'll just have to be fast. And quiet, can't forget that."

They headed back in the direction they'd left, sidling around the edge of the castle as quickly as possible. Grass crunched underfoot, parch and dry from direct exposure to the sun. Birds were lighting upon the castle, chirping and preening as they sang their songs. Link and Sheik paid attention to neither, their hands pressed against the heated stone at their side, heads peeking out over edges to check for signs of company. Eventually they came to a stop, hiding around a sharp edge that hid them from the irritated soldiers standing just out of sight. Many were slumped, staring up at the castle as they theorized, trying to figure out what had happened. Many continued to glance nervously in the direction of the Twilight, feeling its omnipresent pressure coming steadily closer, closing in on them all.

The Princess didn't appear to be with them, explaining their confusion. There was no explanation for them, only the questions and answers that did nothing for anyone.

And standing at the head of them all, amber eyes narrow and smirk wide, was Ganondorf. He said nothing, simply watching, observing the way the guards acted, relishing in the way they began to question their Princess and her reign. Because who else could have done such a thing, seeing as how the woman herself was the one who had found a way to cloak the castle in the first place.

Sheik shook Link's shoulder, pointing, "Look, there's your horse. Off to the edge, grazing."

He looked and saw, noting that Sheik's horse was grazing as well, but farther in the distance. If the other guards hadn't been around, Link would have been able to run out and grab her in only a few seconds. But with the circumstances as they were...

Well, he didn't know how well it would go over if he suddenly appeared with the Master Sword in his hands. Alone.

"Here, take this." He said, handing the blade over the Sheik. The man took it gingerly, holding it like it was made of precious glass, and Link peered out over the edge once more. No one seemed to be looking, but if he ran out, there was no way he could stay unseen.

"Perhaps if I go out, instead? They're my soldiers, they might question me, but they won't try to stop me."

"They _will_ question you though, and what happens when you have no answers?"

Sheik fell into silence, gnawing on his lower lip. What to do then? Neither of them had a clue, their only choice but to crouch and stare, waiting for something to happen. Link settled into the grass, his fingers threading through the weeds, and suddenly, he remembered something he'd done a time or two during the years he'd lived in the wild. At his feet were reeds that, if utilized correctly, seemed to attract animals of all kinds. He plucked one up, turning it over in his hands, and then, creeping away from the corner so as not to give himself away, he blew into it.

The sound it produced was a light, airy whistle, one that had the guards' ears perking as they tried to identify the sound. Sheik immediately tried to shush him, pulling the reed away, but the damage was done. Link watched in horror as guards raised their spears and turned in their directions, eyes meeting his as he peered over the side of the castle.

"You've done it now, Link." Sheik gasped, pulling him back, their feet already scrambling to carry them away. "Hide this!" He said, thrusting the sword into the others arms. But all Link could do was grasp it awkwardly, unsure of what to do with such a thing as he ran.

Any second now, the guards would round the corner and see them...

There was an invasive sound at the edge of his mind, one that became louder and louder as it grew closer. Link turned his head and gasped, "Epona!"

The horse nearly ran past them, its hooves carrying it an alarmingly fast speed. Link reached out, hoping to catch it as it went by, and managed to grasp hold of the horses mane. "Grab on!" He shouted, extending his hand to Sheik.

Epona continued to run, carrying them against her shoulder as she bolted, fleeing the castle grounds. It took everything he had in him, but Link managed to pull them atop her, hands grappling awkwardly as the pair tried to situate themselves on the horse.

"Hide your face!" Sheik shouted over the wind, his eyes peering nervously over his shoulder as he watched his men reach the corner and stare. He wondered just how hopeless they felt, watching an unknown pair of men ride away from their castle, galloping in the direction of the Twilight itself. What was it like, assuming that they had failed? Assuming that, despite their years of hard work, the Dark Lord had won yet another battle?

Epona continued to run; Sheik turned his head from the sight, focusing on the horizon and the swelling cloud of Twilight headed their way.

"Well this is just _perfect_!" Throwing his spear down on the ground, a man by the name of Leo stripped off his helmet, chucking it down as well. His wild ginger hair was pushed back away from his eyes, "Dammit! They got away!"

"We don't even know if they were the enemy." The man beside him said, staring distastefully down at the discarded weapon, "How many people do you know that work for the Dark Lord?"

"Anything is possible." Leo snarled, stomping on his spear for good measure. "We can't just expect him to be limited to monsters!"

The people around him seemed to agree, heads nodding slowly, gravely as they watched the castle shimmer in the light of day. Any second now they expected the hordes to descend upon them, to ruin everything they had worked for, worked _towards_.

Ganon stood before them all, smug as could be, waiting for the sound of his Princess' arrival, knowing that no matter where she was hiding, there was no way she could have overlooked the ruckus. Arms crossed over his chest, he watched the other guards fight, theories thrown like insults and spears pointed threateningly. Already loyalties were questioned, friends of friends wondering if perhaps it had been someone within the walls that had doomed them all. He snickered, knowing fully well that there were a scant few people who could have pulled something like this off.

And his number one suspect was the woman shoving appearing at his side, the castle door closing with a whisper of air as Zelda pulled the hood of her cloak down and away from her face.

Blue eyes pinning the other soldiers in place, braided, perfect hair running down her shoulders, she frowned, "What are you doing out here? _Arguing_? In our greatest time of need and vulnerability, you act like _this_?" She scoffed, eyes rolling skyward, "I must admit that I expected much more of my men."

Ganon stood quietly, waiting for opportunity to strike as the Princess began to speak, his eyes watching the way her hands shook even as she clasped them together.

"I had assumed the Dark Lord would come very soon, but it appears he is closer than we first thought. At the time being, it is _crucial_ that we gather our spirits and strength together, and hold tight. If we all work together, we can hold this castle together, and these grounds will remain ours. With the other races... we'll be alright. _But_," She pinned the man who had brought up the possibility of traitors to the spot, reprimanding him with nothing but a stern look, "if some of us choose to question where loyalties lie, then we are already doomed to fall."

Gigantis, a presence all but forgotten, bowed deeply, his position at the front of the crowd putting him right before the woman, "We shall follow you until the end, Princess Zelda. What are your orders?"

Already, her head was tipping in relief, knowing that the hardest was over, and that all she had to do now was keep them together, keep them from questioning her, keep them from wondering -

"Might I be so bold as to ask where the General is, Princess?"

All eyes turned to Ganondorf, who failed to be put off. He kept his expression straight, but as the Princess turned to gape at him, he knew he'd shaken her. "Better yet, where is our honorary guest? That little blond _runt_?"

Face hardening, Zelda let Ganon know just how displeased she was, all the while holding back her panic. "Of what importance is it to you? They are obviously busy."

"Too busy to make an appearance? Is there something we're missing? I mean, the castle is visible, and now our two greatest allies are missing. Do these two events go hand in hand, I wonder?"

When the Princess refused to reply, Ganon smirked, "Not talking? Fine. If you won't explain that, will you at least explain this?" With a broad sweep of his arm, he gestured to the castle, referring, of course, to just how visible it was.

"That... there is a reason for that, but not one I wish to speak of. It is of no importance; right now we need to be worrying more about the approaching danger and -"

"Listen to this!" Roaring with laughter, Ganon gazed out at the crowd, hand gesticulating wildly, "Listen to our Princess, listen to her ramble. She knows something, and she won't tell us. But why? What is there to hide? Tell me, Princess," He turned once more to her, reaching out threateningly, but holding his place, knowing that it was a moment too soon to pull the trap door, "why do your hands tremble?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Zelda ground out, Royal demeanor dropping ever so slightly.

"Why do you hide things from your people? The ones who care so much for you? The very ones you expect to be loyal, even though _you_ are _not_."

"I _am_ loyal! Never would I put us in danger if I knew it wasn't necessary."

"So you have done something?"

Quieting, Zelda glared, almost livid. "I beg your pardon, but I believe this conversation needs to end _here_. Lest you anger me more and I find the need for words to end, and for violence to begin. Do not forget that _I_ am just as capable as _you_ in combat, Ganon." Turning, she looked out to the crowd, seeing the uneasy faces through visors lifted, and said, "Everyone just... wait inside. If danger comes, we'll be ready. We're _always_ ready."

And without another word, she stormed past Ganon once more, escaping the accusations that she knew would someday soon force her to talk. Amber eyes watched her go, Ganon smirking as the door closed once more, hiding Zelda from view. He waited a moment, then chuckled, addressing the soldiers once more, "You heard your Princess. Go hide inside, you fools. That's all she cares about. Hiding. But don't think I'm done here!" Backing away, Ganon shook his head, eyes meeting confusion, "I'll figure out what's happened. And then we'll all know just how deceitful Miss Zelda really is."

Ganon left, disappearing into the castle as well. Gigantis growled beneath his breath, having been unable to defend his Princess' honor whilst the vile, twisted man berated her. He would have spoken out, but they easily outranked him, and to do so would only earn him more trouble. Already though he could hear the murmurs and whispers, the rumors growing, theories thrown out to replace full-blown accusations. He sighed, realizing only now that times were harder than they'd ever thought possible.

And with the Twilight growing closer, it would only get worse from here.

They rode in the direction of the Twilight for a majority of the day, putting as much field between themselves and the castle as possible. Epona never seemed to tire, giving them the opportunity to ride as far and fast as they wanted to. Before them stretched the Twilight, thick and hazy in the afternoon sky, and Link shuddered as he looked up at it. Below that haze lay the Dark Lord's kingdom and all the beasts that he'd taken to ordering around. Link had seen them, been in their company, and learned that they were well and truly nightmares. At some point he would have to tell Sheik that he really _hadn't_ escaped from the Dark Lord's castle on his own. Furthermore, he'd have to inform the man of the terrors lurking within the dusk... Surely Sheik knew just how terrible they were, but did he know their numbers? Their strengths? Had he ever locked swords with the Dark Lord himself? Link hadn't a clue, but he silently berated himself for putting the other man down. Sheik was a _General_, of course he'd seen how terrible things were. He'd fought them, learned their ways, and come to know just how powerful their claws and talons were. But... Link still couldn't help but wonder. To what extent did the man's knowledge go?

They stopped when they reached the forest, Epona's coarse fur damp with sweat despite her casual demeanor. Link stroked her mane and spoke to her after Sheik helped him down, and as the other man disappeared into the forest, the blond went to work with removing the tangles in the horses hair. He could tell that at some point, the beasts hair had been cropped close to her skin, preventing it from tangling in battle. But it looked to be that care had been something of the past only, and that the Dark Lord had done nothing to clean her up. Link wondered if perhaps the horse had been yet another stolen trifle, something that the man picked up on another raid. He snorted as he patted Epona's shoulder gently, knowing that he probably wasn't far off from the truth.

Sheik reemerged from the trees, arms full of wood as he stumbled from the thick weeds attempting to hold him back. He threw the lumber into a pile at Link's feet, plopping down beside them not long after. Link watched in faint confusion as the blond arranged them in a circular pile, making an imitation of what could only be a fire. But the man made no move to light it with the same magic he had used back at the castle, and after catching Link's eye, he patted the grass beside him, "Sit. It's time to learn."

"Already?" Link turned his head back in the direction from which they'd come, "Is it safe to do so? I mean, the castle is less than a few hours away, if someones followed us..."

"We'll be alright. Besides, it shouldn't take too long. I think Din would be more than happy to pass her powers to you, after all. Now," his eyes were stern now, hand rifling through the grass once again, "sit down, please."

Link did so, unwilling to annoy the man any further. He sat beside him and crossed his legs, hands finding purchase on his knees as he watched Sheik adjust the firewood once more.

"The thing to remember," The General finally said, "is that Din is the Goddess of Power. Her strength comes from the core of the earth itself, and from the hearts of the people as well. She is fire and life, destruction and warmth, and can only be harnessed by one who has the will to control such things. It is no easy task, not for someone such as yourself, a man who can not even wield a sword..." Sheik grinned, trying to get the smile back on Link's face with the crinkle of his eyes, "We'll fix that next though. Anyway, for someone who has never tried to summon fire before, you will probably experience a bit of... shorting out. See, your hand becomes a valve of sorts, one through which the power within you travels. This power manifests itself into flame with a simple incantation, and then, as you've seen before, Din's Flame is summoned. Observe."

Link watched as Sheik extended his arms, turned his hands palm up and spread his fingers. There was a brief pause, and then, like a heartbeat, a single ball of fire roared to life. Sheik balanced it atop his hands, the fire itself not touching, but hovering over his skin. He was able to move the ball from hand to hand, the flames flickering slightly as he did so, and then, "Hold out your hand."

"W-what? You can't be serious."

"C'mon, don't be afraid." Holding out the flame like some sort of offering, Sheik grinned reassuringly, "Take it, see if you can keep the flame going."

And while he really, really didn't want to do so, Link held his hand out ever so slowly, eying the fire with a look of insecurity. He prayed that it would simply extinguish itself, or at the very least, that it wouldn't burn him too bad. Because somehow, he just knew that it wasn't going to work.

But, at the same time, he hoped it did.

Sheik dropped the ball of fire into his hand, and Link immediately recoiled, letting out a cry of pain as the flames scorched his palm. The fire went out almost as soon as he had touched it, disappearing with a roar. Link sucked on his fingers, pouting up at Sheik as he did so. His eyes plainly said, _you jerk_.

Sheik chuckled, patting Link on the shoulder, "Sorry. It happens to everyone the first time, it's better to just get it over with that way you can move on. By the time you're actually able to summon, your hands are going to be raw."

"Great." Link grumbled around his fingers, eyebrows drawing downwards as he pulled them out and sighed, "I guess we should try again then, huh?"

"You're definitely a trooper, Link." Sheik laughed once more and extended his hand, a ball of fire igniting upon it, "Once more then, c'mon, hold out your hand."

Upon the next try, Link was burned yet again. And on the third try, he was burned once more. By the fourth, Sheik had to hold Link's hand out and literally place the fire upon it. And upon the fifth try, Link stood and refused, cradling his burned hand close to his chest. Sheik only sighed and tried to coax him back into it, "Link, you have to coexist with the flame. If you can't hold it, I can't teach you to summon it. You're not trying hard enough."

"I don't honestly know what it is that I'm trying to do, Sheik. What's the point of this? Why are we burning my hand?"

"It's easier to summon when your hand is used to fire, because, obviously, the heat it creates isn't exactly _cold_. By burning your hand a bit, we're getting the skin used to the fire. But if you keep quitting we're never going to get your hand callused enough."

"It's not my fault I have smooth hands." Link grumbled, seating himself once more. He sat a considerable distance from the General though, a fruitless attempt to keep the man from hurting him any further. But Sheik only scooted closer and clasped Link's hand in his own, "I don't want to hurt you, but this is a necessary precaution. Now, one more time, try to feel the essence of the fire itself this time, understand it, feel the power behind it. Accept Din's power as your own and _control_ it."

Link's breath was shaky as he exhaled, the fire roaring on Sheik's palm so dangerously close to his own that he could feel the heat rising from it. Any second now that fire would be upon him, and just like all the other times, his hand would be subjected to a scorching, fiery pain. He bit his lip, reaching out, and felt something different this time. As Sheik tipped his hand, made to move the torch to him, Link felt the aura, something bright and shining that reached out to him with tendrils of warmth. His fingers itched to touch them back, to hold on and bring them to his heart. Reaching, he heard Sheik's voice in his ear, and suddenly, a hand on his shoulder was shaking him, Sheik's eyes crinkling in a smile as Link's eyes refocused.

He looked down, feeling the warmth on his palm, and saw the ball of flame cradled there.

Shouting in surprise, the fire disappeared, and Link recoiled. But this time, his hand was not crying out in pain, nor was Sheik staring at him with that same look of offhanded disappointment. This time, all he received was a look of faint amusement, "Well, that was certainly a different reaction. I was expecting, I don't know, joy?"

"I ah... I don't know what happened."

"You saw it, didn't you? Din's aura?"

"That was her?"

"Of course." Sheik sat back, arms crossing over one another as he closed his eyes, "Din's Flame is the summoning of her soul itself. It makes sense that her aura would be visible. But it usually takes quite awhile longer for someone to actually see it. Not to mention to be so... taken with it. I mean, you didn't even realize you were holding it." Laughing, Sheik summoned once more and tossed the ball from hand to hand, twirling it about his fingers, "Before long, you'll be able to do just about anything with this power. I'm surprised though... sometimes, people can't even feel Din's presence when they summon... But you..." He looked up, curiosity plain in his eyes, "You're different, Link. Quite different. Only a few tries into this, and you can already see her aura. I wouldn't be surprised if Din herself appeared before you someday!" And while he was clearly joking, Link couldn't help but feel the ripple in the air after the General had said it. The clear unease, and the unsettling presence of _something_ hanging over them. Link tried to shrug it off, but he knew that Sheik, and everyone else, had been right.

He _was_ different.

"Now that I can hold the fire, should I try summoning?"

"Perhaps we should wait a few hours. I wouldn't want your hands to get _too_ raw. Because then I won't be able to teach you how to fight with a sword."

Link let out a groan and fell back into the grass, arm thrown over his face in an attempt to block out the sun. All Sheik could do was watch as the man fell into a light slumber, and grudgingly, he fought the draining fatigue in himself. Instead he focused on the stack of wood before him, and how, by the end of the day, it would be a blazing, roaring fire.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

As always, check my profile for information on the next chapter.

And reviews are greatly appreciated as well!


	7. VII

**[A/N]:** I hate to write a long-winded note here, but a few things have to be said. For one, the next update will be a week or two late. With finals, reports, essays, tests and other issues to deal with in the next few weeks, writing is going to be impossible. And, unfortunately, this is the last chapter I've written up. Meaning I'll need a good three or four hours to just sit and _write_. Which I know I can't do with deadlines hanging over my head. I hate to do it, but I hope you guys can understand where I'm coming from. On another note, I realize that the story is moving a tad slowly and that there are questions I've yet to answer that are absolutely killing everyone. But please, _please_, don't worry. The next chapter will cover A LOT. And in apology for the tardiness, I will try to make it much longer than any chapter I've written yet. And on one final, bitter note, my laptop is riddled with viruses... meaning I may or may not have to send it in, which would delay updates even further. Regardless, I'm going to end this long ass message and let you guys get to the good stuff. If you actually read this giant wall of text, you have my love and appreciation.

Oh, and I tried to make this one Dark!Centric since he's been gone for awhile. Enjoy!~

**Disclaimer:** LoZ not mine. Story is.

**Warnings:** Mild slash. Foul Language. General weird.

* * *

Sheik could always tell when it was supposed to be nighttime. There was a certain quiet in the air, like the world was holding its breath, stifling a laugh or an exhalation laced with annoyance. Birds seemed quieter, animals disappeared, the clouds grew sluggish and fat, moving across the sky in a heavy, bloated dance. He could stare up at the sky and imagine the moon hanging low and full there, the way it once had. Could imagine the stars racing across the inky expanse, unhurried in their travels.

"Did you know," He began, speaking mostly to himself, "there are theories out there... _speculations_. Some people are saying that our world hasn't been completely consumed. That somewhere out there, the curtain of night still falls. But where, I wonder... where could a place like that exist? If it did, that is. After all, it's only talk. Only the words of the hopeful as they march back into battle, wishing that the Twilight wasn't there to greet them as they did so."

Eyes turning to Link, who lay motionless in the grass, Sheik's eyebrows drew low, "Would you believe it? That truly, our part of the world is only a small, _small_ portion of something much larger? That all of this," sweeping his hand out in the direction of the field and the sky, the Twilight laying far in the distance, "is only a fraction of our planet? Even though it seems so large, so expansive, and that so few of us have traveled beyond its borders? I suppose that's why we, _I_, feel the way we, _I_, do. Because, in my lifetime alone, I have never ventured further than the stone castle walls, nor beyond the raging battlefield..."

Nibbling his lip thoughtfully, Sheik sighed and fell back into the grass as well, rubbing his temples. It wasn't wise to speak the way he was, seeing as how there was only one person to listen, and he was currently _fast asleep_. That made him crazy, didn't it? Speaking almost to himself, and not even _caring_?

"I've been fighting for much too long, I think." He whispered, eyes focused on the blazing sun shining high above. Eyes watering, he realized that he'd done it again, and a sigh of frustration wrenched itself from his lips.

Pathetic.

He wished Link would wake, and keep him from his lonely thoughts. The ever encroaching memories and theories that refused to stay at bay when times were quiet. Almost wishing for the rage of battle, he turned on his side and watched the way Link's eyelids fluttered as he dozed, completely immune to the baking hot sun beating down on him, or the eyes that were nearly burning holes into his face. What Sheik would have given to be so innocent, so guileless and carefree... He'd grown up in a world of chaos, knowing hate and deception almost from birth. Immediately, he had been taught to resent the Twilight, and to always be on guard, always watch, wait, and assume that everything and everyone was out for his blood. Not long after, he'd been presented to the Princess herself, and ordered to never leave her side, to protect her from anything that may have presented itself as a threat.

But Sheik never had to protect her. Zelda had a penchant for getting herself out of the worst of things, not to mention that, when armed with a sword, she was one hell of a fighter. He wondered what she was doing at that moment, and if she was just as strong now as she had been back in the day. Back when she had been forced to accept Midna's help, and to surrender her castle to the impish creature...

A few feet away, Link's eyes were heavy on his own, the man having woken a few moments ago. Sheik had failed to noticed, his thoughts distracting him quite well. Somehow, Link had managed to roll over without him taking notice, and the blond had simply lain there, watching the way Sheik's eyes wandered, confused, troubled, and just the slightest bit sad.

The second Sheik noticed him, he jerked back, lifting himself up onto his elbows, "Sorry about that. I was ah, I was just thinking. Didn't mean to wake you or anything."

Link shook his head, "You didn't wake me. Don't worry about it, alright? But... are you okay? You don't look too good."

Quickly, Sheik turned away, "I'm fine. There's just a lot on my mind." He made to scoot back over to the pile of firewood, working to move the pieces that had fallen back out of place. He made it look like he was busying himself, but really, all he wanted was to avoid that severe blue gaze, which seemed so heavy a burden on his shoulders. Knowing that, very soon, he'd be training this sweet little creature to maim and kill everything in his path? It made him wish for prayer, or hymns, anything that could possibly reconnect him with the Goddesses. So he could tell them, plead to them, that there was no other way. That the tainting of Link's innocence was a necessary evil.

He hoped they would forgive him. Forgive all of them.

"Will you teach me to summon now?"

Ah, yes. He'd been right. Very soon indeed had been the best choice of words.

This, he didn't say out loud, answering instead with a quick, "Of course."

Link sidled up to him, looking eager and adorable, just as he always did. Like some oversized puppy, loyal and aiming to please, grinning up at him even as he quirked a brow.

"Is it really that exciting?"

"Yes, it really is. I mean, this is _real_ magic. Not like the stories I used to tell myself when I was bored. About people who never existed, fighting monsters and creatures that probably didn't either. Using fire and water, earth and wind, everything in their power to fight them off... How many people do you know that can cast _real_ magic? Magic like _that_?" Blinking, Link blushed, realizing his mistake. "Wait, uh..."

"I think the real question here is how many people do I know that _don't_ have the knowledge to perform magic."

They shared a laugh at Link's expense, one that quickly became silent once more as Sheik lapsed back into his more serious demeanor. Link shrunk in on himself, eyebrows drawn up as he tried to control the quirk to his upper lip, "So, ah, we can do this later if you'd like? I mean," he looked around, out at the open field and at the trees hanging over them, "this hardly counts as a good hiding place. We're completely vulnerable out here, all the monsters have to do is walk by, and they'll see us."

"Good point." Thoughtfully chewing on his lip, Sheik rose and gave the pile of wood at his feet a good kick, sending it scattering and hiding it once more in the trees. "We'll get moving once again, shake anything that's on our trail, you know? Then later I'll teach you how to use '_real' _magic. And after that," he snuck a glance at the smaller blond, gauging his excitement, "I'll teach you how to wield a sword." And even though he didn't look at him, Sheik could feel the others eagerness rolling over him in waves, saw the spring in his step as he finally _did_ turn and saw the man clamoring at Epona's saddle as he tried to haul himself up.

Which, well, he wasn't quite capable of doing.

And, seeing as how it was Sheik's duty to care for him...

He stepped forward and offered his aid once more, berating himself all the while for enjoying the supple skin and jaunty hipbones beneath his hands.

"If you want to attack, the time is now."

"No, _no_, we have to let the fear... _simmer_ a bit."

"They are, most likely, already very aware of our plans, sister."

"Exactly. Let them _dwell_ on it a bit, _worry_ over it whilst they lay in bed, while they attend their daily duties and prepare for a battle they all _know_ they can't win."

"You're _rotten_, Kotake... as you should be."

Cackles filled the expansive halls of the Dark Lord's throne room, reverberating off the shadow bathed walls and irritating the man seated upon the throne itself to no end. He gave the women, his senile grandmothers, a moment more to laugh and poke, their insults upon the Hylians growing fouler and fouler as the seconds ticked on. He reclined further into his seat, head propped upon his right fist as he crossed a leg and let his ankle meet his knee.

"Oh, it would be just as fine if they didn't know we were coming. Then we could storm the castle and revel in their shocked faces. Their screams and cries as they watched their Princess fall, as their blades were thrown aside and rendered useless!"

"Koume, you're killing me here!" They laughed again, somehow louder than ever before as they twirled in the air, guileless to the way the Dark Lord's face fell. He dug a knuckle into his temple, rubbing it to assuage a growing headache.

Until, finally, when Kotake, the younger of the two, or was it older?, let out an exceptionally snort of amusement. It was anything but amusing to him, and as his fist met the arm of his throne with a crunch, he met their falling expressions with a glare.

"Would you two stop speaking already? When we set our plans into motion is _my_ decision, not yours, you crazy old bats. And enough of this taunting, it's not supposed to be funny. It's supposed to be gratifying."

"You're just upset because that little blond brat isn't here any longer."

It was a moment of unkempt bravery, and perhaps senility, that allowed the older, or perhaps younger, of his grandmothers to speak such words. Despite that however, crazy or not, her sister's eyes widened, "Kotake! You _fool_."

The Dark Lord was already heaving himself up from his throne, teeth bared and sword drawn, "I let him leave of my own accord! And I do not _miss_ him, so do not even imply such a thing. Now get out of here, I've had enough of your idiocy for once day!"

"But... but we have things to discuss, plans to be finalized, monsters and hoards to be readied and prepped for the siege!" Hands curling in earnest, Koume toddled closer, hovering just out of reach as she tried to calm her Grandson's temper, "Forgive her, she's much older than I, she can't help the things she says!"

"I'm not older, you are!"

"You!"

"No, y-"

"Get the _hell_ out of here!"

"But-"

"All those things you said, go do them! Why must I have a hand in such mundane things? Go!"

Without another word, the witches fled the room, eyes wide with worry as sweat beaded on the napes of their necks. They'd seen the Dark Lord angry before, knew what he was capable of, and had made the smarter move of leaving before he positively exploded.

When they were gone and the walls stopped echoing their whispers, he sighed and fell back into his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. It wasn't hard to imagine what they were probably doing now, which most likely involved unnecessary taunting and jibes that were aimed at the creatures mulling about outside. Trying their best to get the masses riled up for a battle that he, honestly, hadn't even thought much of in the last few hours. Because the only thing on his mind was the flash of green he'd caught as Link had retreated on... what had he called it the other day? Regardless, as he rode away, the Dark Lord had had no choice but to turn and return to his life, but... he'd turned and caught one last glimpse, wondering if, perhaps, it would be the last he'd see of the little blond man.

Unless he returned to the castle, just as he'd told him not to.

Growling to himself, he stood once more, shaking the tingles out of his sleeping limbs as he padded down the stairs before him. He would go and see, because it was beginning to drive him mad; not knowing, being unsure, having no clue as to whether or not Link truly _was_ a fool.

If Link had returned to the Princess, and furthermore, had he stayed, there would be no helping him. The Dark Lord had pity for no one, and there would be no questions as the castle was stormed, because he wasn't about to go out of his way to protect an idiot. But...

Then again...

If he'd taken his word and avoided the castle, or, say, had he gone, but left, then things were going exactly as planned.

Humming thoughtfully, he thought that, perhaps, it might have even been _better_ if Link had returned for a few brief hours. Because in that time, he could only imagine how anxious the enemy opposition had become. Knowing that the Dark Lord was truly coming, and that it was no longer a bluff to make sure they were still on their toes. If Link had returned, then left – But for what? - then he would have had the opportunity to procure an instructor, just as he had wished.

And if that was the case...

Placing a hand atop the hilt of his sword, which hung heavily at his waist, he grinned. If Link were to learn the way of the sword, and magic, were his proctor capable, they could have a duel worthy of a Hero and King. He liked the thought of that, the idea of being able to go all out, to not have to hold back by worry.

Just taunting him in the throne room had been difficult, knowing that it would take only the slightest of efforts to render the man completely incapable of anything. To _kill_ him.

Shaking his head, the Dark Lord cleared his mind of the man, instead occupying himself with the task of leaving his castle.

The walls echoed coldly as he did so, footsteps light, but the air so thin and empty that they carried for what seemed forever. He kept his eyes straight ahead, on the large, double doors that parted before him without warning.

Outside was the same old sight, the same old creatures, and the same old Twilight. Blinking up at it, he wondered why it seemed so much closer, and shrugged it off as one of the hulking beasts he held rank over approached him.

It groveled at his feet, despite the fact that, were he a lesser man, it probably could have taken him down. Lip curling, he resisted the urge to back away, replacing it with the desire to spit at how pathetic some of his lackeys were.

Regardless, as it began to speak in its harsh, rasping voice, he listened as he inspected his nails, only half caring.

That is, until, "What was that?" His eyes went from their usual half-mast, uncaring way to intent daggers that had the creature shuddering, shrinking in on itself as it repeated what it had just said.

Link. It had spoken of Link. And a man who looked suspiciously familiar, but was unintelligible from the beasts vantage point. They were out in the fields of Hyrule, headed East, of all places.

Letting out a growl, the Dark Lord stormed past the creature, kicking it as he did so. It scurried off into the shadows, and he paid no heed as he hurried to the stables. He didn't know what exactly was going on, but he planned to find out, siege or not. Wherever Link was headed, it wasn't to the forests from which he'd come from. And this other man, whoever he was, had no place with the blond, either.

If he was quick, he'd be able to head them off. And if they were headed where he thought they were, he'd even have the opportunity to scare some sense into a few more people, seeing as how everyone seemed to be getting a bit braver as of late. They had to know that their heads were beneath his boot, and that, no matter how hard they tried, or what they did, there was no way to beat him. He had armies at his side, whilst they only had their pitiful alliances, ones that were conceived through fear and the need for comfort. His were built from fire and hate, from death and destruction, and were ready to deal blows of the very same titles.

He'd given one of his best horses to Link, but there were others that were just as capable of getting him to where he needed to go. The shadows that lurked in the stables cast him a single, fearful glance, at with but the crook of his head they scattered, going to saddle his ride. He had only a moments wait before they reappeared with a large, gray stallion that shied at their advances, snorting in annoyance as it stamped its feet, attempting to crush their claws and limbs beneath them. Without pause, he hauled himself up and kicked, spurring the horse into action. As they headed away from his castle, and later, from the Twilight himself, he only hoped his Grandmothers hadn't noticed his departure.

Because it would take hours for him to shut them up if they had.

Hours later, the first tendril of confusion wrapped itself around his brain. Why was he leaving his kingdom for some brat? What was his plan anyway? To scare the man a bit? To make him go back? He couldn't quite figure out why he was going to all the trouble, but he calmed himself by considering it as just another... outing, of sorts. If Link was headed East, then that meant he was going to Kakiriko Village, which had gone too long without a proper storming. If the Dark Lord himself was to show up, they would cower in their homes, offering everything they had to give just to get him to spare them for another day. Chuckling a bit to himself, he fisted his fingers in the stallion's mane and glared irritatedly up at the sun. Was it always this hot? He was glad to have his castle, which was comprised of darkness itself, to keep him cool. It would have been easier if he'd gone without his cloak, but he wasn't about to reveal his face. He wouldn't have, regardless. But with Link roaming about now... Well, he just had to be extra careful not to reveal himself.

But... why Kakiriko? Why now? What had changed, and what were they planning? Surely Link didn't think he could hide out in the mountains? If that was the case, he was in for a surprise. The Gorons had long since closed off their mountain to humans, seeing as how the monsters that were associated with them had begun to wreak their havoc on the outskirts of their property. They didn't want any danger to venture up into their homes, mostly due to the fact that none of them were properly equipped to deal with the likes of shadows.

It took special weapons, special equipment.

Most of which even the _Hylians_ didn't have.

He smirked, showing just a flash of teeth from beneath the shade of his hood. It was amusing to him, knowing that, no matter who is opponent was, he would always have the upper hand by default.

Still though, he was hoping that somehow, someway, Link would someday pose a threat to him.

Because even _he_ got bored sometimes.

There was no stopping as he continued to ride on, the horse beneath him sweating and panting in the heat. The Dark Lord nudging his heels into its tender sides every so often, the sword at his hip smacking threateningly against the beasts side as well. If it took a bit of intimidation to keep the creature going, he could very well provide it. Just as long as it continued to give him little trouble though, things were just fine. At the pace they set, it would be less than a day before he reached Kakiriko. And then... well, he would find Link for one and... what then? He still wasn't sure, but at this point, all he could chalk his motives up to was cabin fever. Yes, he simply needed to escape the Twilight for awhile, to roam a bit and meet with his blond counterpart. To, if he had to, give the man a bit of incentive to stay out of trouble.

And hell, if he hadn't found a teacher by that point, he would have no choice but to bring him back for himself. Not that he had the time to teach him, but at least then Link could make himself useful in _other_ ways. Because what use was a man who couldn't fight, couldn't navigate, and couldn't fend for himself?

Useless. Link was useless. Not just to himself, but to everyone.

And he planned to change that.

But at the same time...

_Why am I working against myself? For what gains?_

Fighting the very same headache his Grandmothers had caused him, he tried not to focus on what he was doing. Or on Link, for that matter. Because he wasn't headed for the blond, no, he was headed for _Kakiriko_. Not Link. Not Link. Not _Link_.

The grass beneath them gave way to the first crunch of stone and dust. Concerns gone, the Dark Lord reclined on his saddle and simply _felt_, letting the wind and the power of the horse him carry his mind and thoughts away.

In the shadows of the mountain tunnels that bordered Kakiriko Village, it was easy to forget that time stood still for them. Link glanced upwards briefly, having never seen so much pure rock in one place before, and wondered suddenly what would happen if the mountain above them simply... gave way.

But Sheik's hand was on his shoulder, reassuring him as Epona carried them under a split in the rock and the sun shone through once more, quickly warming them as they passed into the shadows once more.

"So what lies in this direction again? You failed to mention any specifics, you know."

"Kakiriko Village. Small place, not many people, but it leads up into the mountains, which are our real destination."

Curiosity piqued, Link turned his head so he could cat Sheik's eye, "What's in the mountains?"

"One of the races we're supposed to be looking for. The Gorons, if I'm not mistaken. They're mountain dwellers, and, well, I can't really describe them. You'll just have to see for yourself."

Sheik didn't have to see Link's face anymore to know he was pouting; the way his shoulders hunched in dejection were answer enough. He patted him on the shoulder once more in consolation.

"Before we get there though, I'd like to finish our training, though. And besides," Epona let out a startled screech, rearing up onto her back legs in surprise as Link grappled at her mane, trying to both steady the beast and to hold on, "it looks like we'll have to enter the Twilight to get there."

Where the rock face had been, there was no only the cold, startling slate of Twilight stretching before them. It boiled and festered like a wound, looking incredibly foreign, and impossibly out of place. Epona's feet touched the ground hesitantly, stamping in tandem with her nerves as her riders dismounted.

Link stared up at the wall, blinking in confusion, "It... it looks so much worse than the Twilight surrounding the castle."

At his side, Sheik's mouth was firm, eyes hard as he said, "It's growing. I wonder... how long before the entirety of our world is covered?"

"You think everyone in there is okay?"

"Hard to say." Humming, the General approached the haze, keeping his distance, but at the same time, reaching out to it. As his hand passed through the curtain, he visibly shuddered, "It's _much_ worse than I thought it would be."

It wasn't difficult to see past the curtain, to see the dusk hanging over the crumbing buildings in the distance. To see the monsters creeping about on claws and talons. Some flying, perusing the sky like they owned it. Shrill cries echoed out into the pass, most terrible, cruel, and inhuman.

But some, at the same time, too human.

Immediately, Link was on alert, "Someones in trouble!" And before Sheik could stop him, he'd already entered the Twilight, hardly caring that the only form of defense he had was magic at its weakest.

Luckily, Sheik was faster.

He seized the blond by the back of his collar and yanked him back, breathing hard in panic at the realization that he had almost, almost just lost him.

"You are a fool. What the hell are you thinking?"

Link tried to fight him, reaching out to whoever, or whatever it was that was screaming. But seconds later, the scream halted as if it had been clipped, and Link stilled. Blinking, he realized what he had almost done, and, rejected, he shrunk in on himself. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just... I just, well, you know. I wanted to help."

"You can't help. Not as you are, at least. And besides," the hollow emptiness in Sheik's eyes spoke of the jaded pain and acceptance that came with his position as General, "it was already too late. There was nothing either of us could have done."

Breathing hard, Link realized that his hands were gripping Sheik's biceps, and as he quickly stepped away, he couldn't help but apologize.

Smiling beneath his cowl, the General reached out and took Link by the hand, much to the blond's surprise, "Standing here isn't going to help anyone, though. So I think our only choice at this point is to complete your training. And I think, as it is, we should skip summoning for the time being."

The instant look of delight on Link's face seemed to make the whole world brighter, whereas even the dusk hanging at their side seemed to shy away. "With the Master Sword? Wait, what if I drop it or something? What if I can't use it, or it breaks or -"

Sheik sighed and steered the man away from the Twilight, peeking over his shoulder once or twice as they left, hoping that Link's sudden, inane babble hadn't caught the attention of the lurking predators in the distance. "You'll be fine." He said soothingly, noting the expression of worry that didn't look like it was going anywhere anytime soon. "You're the new Hero, remember? Maybe not the one in green, but you're still something. You're _bound_ to be, at least. Don't worry about dropping anything, I'm sure a sword that can defeat the likes of Ganondorf can handle a fall or two."

They'd been in the process of mounting Epona, but at the name Sheik dropped, Link stopped, sliding back onto the ground, eyebrow raised, "Ganondorf? But, wait..."

"Interesting, isn't it? That a man of the very same name makes his home in Zelda's castle? And that she trusts him, of all people... Ugh. It makes me ill, that she lets him stay. Especially with eyes like his... it doesn't take a Goddess to see the evil in them."

"Then why," Link began as Sheik helped him up, "don't you say something to her? If you're so concerned, I'm sure she'd be more than willing to listen. Especially if you explained, or if, perhaps, you had proof? Have you ever caught him doing anything heinous?"

Grumbling, Sheik shook his head, "Unfortunately, _no_. I spend very little time in the castle anymore, so I am never around to catch him in the act of anything. I've got my guards watching, but sometimes I wonder if they ever do anything but sleep and eat while they're there... Regardless," Gripping the edge of the saddle, the General heaved himself up, "I'll get him someday, I don't care what I have to do. I know there's something off about him, and I'm not about to wait and find out. The first chance I get, I'll have him out of there."

"You've got a lot of weight on your shoulders, don't you, Sheik?"

Sheik only nodded, the easy shrug in his shoulders playing it off as nothing. But Link frowned, eyes glancing away side sadly, "Maybe I should have headed out on my own... I would never forgive myself if something happened to Zelda while you were away. Because it would be _my_ fault for dragging you out here."

"Ah... Link, don't speak in such a tone, I hate to hear you sound so somber. Everything will be okay, and none of this is your fault, so don't even imply that. All you need to worry about right now is getting the other races, and learning how to fight. Other than that, just leave it all to me." Link raised his head a bit, mouth opening to speak once more, "And don't feel guilty about it, either." Sheik added hastily, ending the conversation as quickly as it had started. But as they rode away, Sheik stole a glance in the opposite direction, wishing that the mountain would somehow move aside so he could see the entirety of the sky. Because he couldn't help but wonder how far the Twilight had spread, and just how much farther it was going to go.

And at this rate, soon even their Castle would be submerged.

He'd taken to riding along the edge of the shroud of Twilight many hours ago, both baffled by the rate it was spreading, and amused. It wasn't hard to imagine how much panic would begin to spread once everyone learned of the occurrence. The only thing that irked him was the fact that it wasn't his doing, which would have been the greatest of precursors to the siege taking place later in the week. Not that anyone had to know it wasn't of his doing, that is. The Dark Lord mulled this thought over as the ground began to dip away, his horse carrying him alongside the mountains. Before long he'd be upon Kakiriko, and then, hopefully -

_No_.

Banishing all the thoughts pressing at the front of his mind, he growled. He wasn't exactly sure why the blond was so hard to get out of his head. But it may or may not have had to do with the fact that they were -

Beneath him, his horse balked, the shroud of Twilight surging, pressing even closer to them than it had before. The Dark Lord stared at it in what could almost be surprise, "What the _hell_? How is it doing that?"

Yanking back on the reigns, he brought his horse to a halt and simply stood there, waiting. Not exactly expecting it to repeat itself, the cloud trembled like the surface of water and, amazingly, pressed closer once more, enveloping man and horse alike. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow, staring out at the hazy expanse of land that stretched before him now. To one side was the blue, blue sky, and to the other, the dirtied, polluted clouds of dusk. Waiting for another moment more to see if the action would repeat himself, he sighed when it did not.

"Why now, after all these years, does the Twilight start doing things like this?" Nudging his horse with the tip of his boot, they set off again, dipping in and out of the haze as they went.

He knew that a majority of his powers would be stronger on that side, so he stuck to it, eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of Link, or the horse he had taken. One wouldn't be too far without the other, surely. When he saw nothing, he pulled back on the reigns once more and brought the horse to a standstill, quickly dismounting a moment later. Kakiriko was less than a mile away, and the mountains and tunnels before him weren't something he wanted to ride his horse through. If he wanted to steal Link away, he had to be stealthy, and riding a horse whose hooves would echo like hell on the tunnels wouldn't help him in the slightest.

Setting off at a brisk pace, he loped down the steep mountainside as quickly as he could, feet skidding on loose gravel and dust as he did so. At the bottom he stopped and stared up at Death Mountain, whose face was blotted almost imperceptibly due to the haze hanging over it. He grinned, wondering how the Gorons were dealing with such an annoyance, then continued walking, heading straight for the large, tunnel-like expanse that led into Kakiriko Village.

* * *

As always, check my profile for information on updates. And if you have a minute or two, I'd love it if you could leave me a review.

Until next time!


	8. VIII

**[A/N]:** Sick. _Again_. I'm taking the time out of my two day's break to bring you, well, this. Haha. There are probably a few mistakes, and I'm sorry if I ramble in places. I've been reading Twig Collin's_ A Long, Hard Road_. So I went into heavy detail in the same way she does without even realizing it. Regardless, I'm just glad to be uploading again, even though Finals/Tests are on the very near horizon.

Also, I know I've got some unanswered questions that are driving people crazy. I'm trying to address them as quickly as possible, so just hold tight. Hopefully this chapter helps though.

**Disclaimer:** LoZ isn't mine, same as usual, story is.

**Warnings:** Violence, Rambling, Swearing, Mild Slash.

* * *

When Link finally took the Master Sword in hand, finally felt the thrum of power, a power that sang like stars on a clear, cool night, he realized that what he was doing was _right_. Learning the way of the blade, of magic, of the history he had been shielded from all his life, this was how this was all supposed to play out. This was his destiny, his responsibility. It was his duty to catch up, because he'd fallen so far behind, and that was, as of now, unacceptable. He wasn't sure just how he knew, but he suspected that it had something to do with the way the hairs on the nape of his neck curled as he gave the Master Sword an experimental swing. How he suddenly felt like his shoulders could hold up the world if he so wished, how every muscle and tendon in his body pulled taut across a rippling framework of bones. Link felt empowered, reborn, like a tiny, cooing phoenix chick rising from the ashes once more.

All thanks to the sword hanging loosely in his palm, instinctively assuming its position as an extension of his arm.

He knew Sheik was watching him, watching the sword as he lifted, struck, albeit clumsily, feeling the weight and roll of the blade as he adjusted his grip on the hilt and tried again. Crimson eyes burned into him as he cut his weight to the left and rolled, transitioning into a lethal slice immediately after. As he leapt from his position on the ground and, somehow, spun himself in the air to deliver a blow that would strike not once, but twice before his toes touched ground once more. Unwilling to stay still for long, to lose the sudden empowerment, Link struck once more, twisting and spinning, leaping, dropping low and then doing it all over again as he sharpened his techniques into a fine point. Sweat poured down his brow despite the chill of the air, the rock and stone all around them making for a cool environment. He ignored it in favor of experimentation, trying to combine his attacks, imagining in his minds eye that an entire squadron, perhaps the one that had taken them earlier in the week, that he was taking them down, one by one, effortlessly winning...

A noise caught his attention, a sound of bravado originating from Sheik's position, and all too quickly the power and strength Link had obtained sliding off him like a sheet. The sweat that had accumulated on his palm suddenly became too much, and in an awkward show of clumsiness, Link tripped over his own feet, the Master Sword slipping from his fingertips even as he reached out to catch it.

Chin smashing into rock, the blond saw stars, teeth grinding as he tried to open his eyes, but was afraid, afraid to see the millions of shiny, glass mirrors that the Master Sword had become on impact...

But when he opened his eyes, the sword lay in one perfect, radiant piece, glowing dimly in the darkness of the tunnel. The ground beneath it seemed to pulse, the life and energy of the sword breathing essence into even the most insentient of things.

He reached out to it, recovering the sword, fingers sliding over precious metal, eyes scrutinizing for even the tiniest slight. But he found nothing, and when at last he let out a sigh of relief, he realized that Sheik had been speaking the entire time.

Turning, he smiled bashfully, "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said," Sheik began, stepping closer to help the blond up, and Link wondered just when the man had gotten so close, "that you're amazing. It's almost as if the sword was guiding you, telling you exactly what to do. Like you and it were one being, like it was... ah..." Trailing off, Sheik scratched the back of his neck before continuing, "Don't take this the wrong way, please. But... it was almost as if the Master Sword had taken control of you."

"Really?" Link breathed, a smile ghosting across his face, "Sounds pretty preposterous to me. I mean, it's just a sword, right?... Right?" Smile dissipating, he looked to the blade in his hand, felt what could only be compared to a heartbeat against his skin.

Like a living thing.

"I... I don't..."

"Just don't think about it, Link. What's it matter if the sword, well, no, the sword is not controlling you. It's impossible, I mean, it's just a piece of steel. There's no soul in there, nothing to worry about." Eyes lighting up in a grin, Sheik clapped his hands together once more, all worry gone from the features of his face, "Right, nothing to worry about. You're just a natural, that's all. And by the _Gods_ was I impressed. If you could have seen yourself... amazing. Just amazing."

Link was a blushing mess, stammering beneath Sheik's gaze as he looked away, "Ha, that good, huh? I was just, uh, doing what I felt like doing. I'm sure it was far from great."

"Yeah. Nothing too superb." Nearly laughing at the way Link's jaw dropped, Sheik went on to say, "But for someone whose never held a sword before, it was quite impressive. Now," reaching for the blade at his hip, the General unsheathed it and took on a defensive stance, "come at me, let me see what you can _really_ do."

And Link did, charging forward with everything he had. The Master Sword splicing the air in two, swinging hard and true, but Sheik meet him halfway, their blades converging with a sound reminiscent to the crashing of waves. Each man strained, trying to overpower the other, even though Sheik's sword was smaller, inferior. The older blond was holding back though, by leagues, and leagues, giving the shorter man the advantage, trying to coax him out of his shell as he leapt back, sword crossed over his chest in invitation. In seconds Link was upon him once more, only stumbling slightly as he met Sheik's downward arc with a clumsy counter, pushing back as best as he could. When the broke once more, they circled, Sheik's voice the only parallel to their panting as he tried to coached the other man on what to do next.

"Your form is weak," He tried, voice nonchalant, nearly casual as he smacked Link's side with the flat of his blade in passing. "I could easily knock that sword out of your hand." And to accentuate his point, he twisted, turning back to meet Link halfway, the tip of his sword already in the circle of Link's arms, dangerously snug against his wrist, "See? All I have to do now," flicking his hand to the side, and then up, he forced the Master Sword from Link's grip and watched as it clattered to the ground, "is that. Easy. Now, pick it up and try again, and for the love of the Nayru, tighten your defense a bit."

Next was his response time, how, compared to Sheik, Link seemed to move at a pace that was comparable to slow motion, as if his body had been dunked underwater, and its effects had yet to leave him. Sheik pressed closer and closer, his blade a flash as he tried to get the blond to respond, forcing him on the defensive, keeping him on his toes as he worked them backwards, step by step.

"Keep your environment in mind at all times as well, Link. Know the walls, floors, ceilings, note the space you have, and keep your back out of the corner at all costs." But even as he said it, Link felt the kiss of stone grazing his back, and as his eyes met Sheik's stern, reprimanding gaze, he only narrowly avoided the blow that had been aimed at his head.

They continued to fight, the General controlling the situation entirely, deciding when and where they were, and just who was holding the offensive and defensive. He left many openings, but noticed that Link seemed almost afraid to take them. And even when he blatantly left his guard down, the blond's attempts to unarm him were, at best, pathetic. It was obvious how training the man was going to take a lot of time and effort, and at this point, Sheik wasn't sure he would ever, truly, be ready for the daunting task of taking on the Dark Lord himself. But despite the fact that things were looking very bleak indeed, he would not let himself fall into self-pity, and would do anything and everything he could for the small, blond creature standing before him.

Because that crystalline, sapphire gaze would haunt him forever if he didn't.

Their swords met once more, edges shrieking against one another, sparks flying as they held, a tempestuous storm of sound and colors ricocheting before them as neither gave the other the advantage. Both unwilling to give up...

Link breathed deeply, pulled back ever so slightly, and brought the Master Sword down once more, the clanging of metal grating vehemently against his eardrums.

He heard them long before he saw them, the clash of metal, the sting of sweat on the air, the heavy panting that accompanied their efforts as they danced a very lethal, very brutal dance.

_'Good. That means they're taking me, and the threat of the Twilight, seriously. And Link... he'll be training to defeat me. To wrench me from my throne.'_

The thought alone gave him a sick, twisted thrill as he continued down the path. Steps slow, sure. All the time in the world, that's what he had. Because he owned this plain, this world, this universe, and nothing they did or learned or said could take that from him. So he walked with those sure footed, deliberate steps, listening to the cries echoing off shelves of rock. Fingers itching at his sides, he considered his next move, seeing as how he couldn't just _walk_ out on two armed men and expect them not to do, well, _something_. There was always the chance that they'd get brave and try to rush him, or perhaps even flee, battle all but forgotten on the heels of their horse. Only, he almost laughed, he knew they'd never make it far in either situation. Not against him, not when he was their opponent.

He'd been well acquainted with the Sheikah for many years, and was well aware of all the tactics he may or may not have chosen to use. They'd all been laid out for him in battle, and all he'd had to do was watch, learn...

From that alone he'd cataloged the way the man moved, how he fought, the twist and turn of his spine as he swung for another opponent. From the way he threw spells to the glare in his eye, to even the harsh, ragged way he breathed when the battle had been lost. The lost, glazed look in his eyes as he fought blindly, the only one left standing...

Battle experience had taught him much, but it hadn't taught him everything. But he'd taken care of that, on one particular excursion, one that had resulted in an absolute slaughter, a blood bath that, once again, ended with the General mourning the loss of hundreds. The Sheikah had been weak and defenseless in those times, the rage overpowered by the sorrow, and all he'd had to do was hold him down, and it was all over...

Yes, that victory had been the sweetest. There was something in an all-out domination that made even the marrow of his bones warm in pleasure. He'd taken over the battlefield, destroyed everything and everyone, from the plants to the creatures of the planet, to the soldiers who had fought so valiantly, despite being outnumbered, and despite the debilitating disadvantage. And then, when it had all been over... He'd destroyed the Sheikah, too.

Said man's voice echoed in his ear, words of praise, of approval, of criticism as the clash of steel saturated the air. Following it was a grumble, intelligible from even here, and the Dark Lord stopped, briefly, to ponder over Link as well.

There was no telling how powerful the man might have become since they'd last met. And even though it had been a very, very short span of time indeed, he'd heard of greater feats. Of men who, in three short days, had saved the world...

It didn't help that those men were ancestors to Link.

It was safe to say that the Sheikah had probably taught him magic by now, and by the sounds he was hearing, Link wasn't exactly a lightweight with a sword. But then again...

"Lift your sword higher and actually _try_, would you? Come at me like you mean it, I'm not your friend right now, I'm your opponent, so _fight_ me."

And only the breath of a second later, "You're too _slow_, I almost _killed_ you with that one!"

How they expected a man like Link to be proficient in the ways of battle he didn't know, but the anger and frustration was palpable in the air, and he was certain it wasn't just the General getting angry.

But what was Link really capable of now? If he appeared before them, sword drawn, and _charged_, would the blond be able to hold him off?

A sword clattered to the floor, and Link's stammering, impatient apologies told him that no, no he could not fight him, not equally, not yet...

But refused, after the trouble of coming all this way, to simply leave. He had to scare the two a bit, teach them that he was not a man to be messed with. And they would know, they would know that they had crossed him wrong, and that the progression of Link's abilities were not acceptable. He wasn't learning fast enough, and the days of siege and heavy war were on the very horizon itself. There wasn't time to waste. And the Dark Lord refused to simply take, he wanted a challenge, wanted this final war to be his finest, and that would require an opponent who wouldn't drop their sword and apologize, of all things.

And if they refused to listen, he'd take him back and teach the man himself. He'd done it once, he could do it again. There was nothing the General could do to stop him.

But having Link around, in these days, would be problematic at best...

Not to mention that, if it were him teaching the blond, all the techniques would be familiar, would be his _own_. And where was the fun in a battle of mirrors?

Regardless, it was no longer the time for thoughts and worries, it was a time for action, and he would bring his point across, even if he had to bring it across the curve of Link's throat.

Their faces, when he finally stepped from the shadows, were nothing short of horrified.

All the power and confidence he'd obtained from the Master Sword in those first few swings were lost upon the General. Yes, Sheik had receded, leaving only the battle-hardened beast of a man who, at this point, had been nothing short of malicious. Having a blade at his throat at all times was a bit frightening, not to mention that the speed with which the General moved was completely out of his range. One second the man would be at his side, swooping in to force him on the defensive, and the next he would be, of all things, above him, meaning to cleave his skull in two. It took everything Link had to block and dodge, sweat pouring from him in rivulets that clung to his clothing, made it easier, after a few minutes, to move without the brush of clothing against his side. He found their brawl to be counterproductive though, seeing as how he was doing nothing but defending. When would Sheik finally reappear, and slow, and back away, giving him the chance to move in and practice the offensive? Wasn't it more important to know how to kill, that to know how to avoid being killed?  
At this point, he wasn't sure. But it was safe to say that their dual was not one that would end well. Because Link was slowly, but steadily growing tired, his muscles and limbs unused to such strenuous acts, his breath catching in his throat in a moment of panic because, in moments, he knew the Master Sword was going to fly from his grip. There had been other times, where the sweat in his hand had become too much and Link had had to _dive_, trying to catch the blade and readjust himself while at the same time rolling to avoid the _demon_ at his back.

This time though, it was different, so very different.

All too suddenly his hand was cold, the warmth and breath of the Master Sword gone, and all he could do was watch as it hit the floor. And at his side, coming in much too fast, he could feel the General's power, his blade, ready to slice clean through him. And all he could do was raise his arms up, staring death in the face as the General prepared to mow him down...

But the moment never came, and save for the sting of steel on the heel of his hand, he felt nothing. All the anger, the frustration, the pure fury of battle, it was all gone. It was as if the room had been filtered, leaving behind nothing but fatigue, and a weary Sheikah, who was presently staring down at him with gentle, approving eyes.

"I must say, you're quite good with defense, even when I'm try my damnedest to frustrate the hell out of you."

Link's eyes widened, "Wait, what? That was... were you _testing_ me?"

"Pretty much. And you passed!" Though Sheik's eyes were smiling, Link was not. He had put everything he had into their fight, and it had only been a _test_. Not to mention that he hadn't even had the chance to fight _back_. And Sheik was looking like there wasn't a problem with the world, like everything was just... perfect. But no matter how hard he tried, he knew he would never forget the shards of ice that had been in those otherwise blazing eyes. How, in a word, frightened, he'd been. And it was only now that he realized he was shaking.

Sheik's expression dropped after a moment, realizing that Link was not returning the jubilation. Brow drawing low, he leaned down a bit and put his hand on the man's shoulder, looking concerned, "Hey, you alright?"

Link didn't answer, his only response at all the pooch in his lip as he pouted.

"Look," Sheik continued, placing his other hand on the man's other shoulder, his body blocking everything else from view, "I know I was a bit harsh, but that's how battle is. You can't expect, say, the Dark Lord, to go easy on you. I just wanted to see if you could do it. And you can! So don't look at me like that, you're making me feel like I just kicked your puppy or something."

Leaning further down, he met Link's eyes, coming so close that those icy optics filled his world. "Come on, Link. _Smile_. Just think about the future, and how badly you're going to kick my ass once you learn all the ropes." Still nothing, and Sheik sighed, moving his hands from shoulders to cheeks, pressing deep as he contorted Link's face in a ridiculous manner. That made the smaller blond grin and pull away, laughing despite himself. And Sheik reached out to him once more, chuckling a bit, "You're something else, Link. I'll give you that."

Sheik didn't realize, until it was much too late, that he'd moved into a very dangerous zone. The body pressed against his own in what was a somewhat awkward, well, _hug_, was much too warm, and he couldn't help but wonder when the last time he'd held someone so close had been. Months? Years? It wasn't anytime soon, that was for sure. And perhaps, it was even the Princess herself who had been the last to wrap her arms around him. But Link was naïve, adorably so at that, and the fact that this was the _General_ he was coddling meant nothing to him, was nothing but a useless fact as he pressed his nose into Sheik's chest and sighed.

But _he_ knew, and he also knew that, as Link pressed closer, he couldn't resist placing his arms around him, fingers digging ever so slightly into the man's shoulder blades. And as they simply stood there, a flash of light caught Sheik's eyes, and he saw that the Master Sword lay, forgotten, at their feet. And that the blade, somehow, seemed to be glaring at him. A wave of panic swept over him, and he quickly pushed away, looking guilty as he avoided that blond's inquisitive gaze.

Link was pure, and innocent, and to be hugging him, to be running his hands over that smooth, corded back... He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, and he mentally slapped himself. This was their Hero, for Din's sake. To touch him in such a way, and to think of touching him in such a way... it was wrong, it was sick. He was too corrupted for the man, much too so, and to hold him so easily...

"Sheik?"

Link's gaze was wrought with insecurity, wondering if he'd done something wrong, perhaps. His hand was extended, reaching out in question to the other man, trying to sooth a wound he hadn't known he'd caused. The General pushed him away though, stepping backwards to put as much space between them as possible, to at least feel like there was a wall of pure professionalism between them. One that wouldn't be broken down by those pure, navy eyes...

Their guard was down for perhaps a second, but that's all it had taken. Link was unarmed, Sheik was shaken, mind temporarily restarting as he tried to throw up all the walls he had created. But it was too late, and at the same time, too soon.

Too soon for the Dark Lord to be slithering out of the shadows, the glow of crimson eyes befitting of Satan emanating from beneath the hood thrown over his head.

It took Sheik a moment to get over the shock, but immediately he dropped into a defensive stance, pushing Link behind him as he did so, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, my apologies for interrupting your little... well, I wouldn't call it a training session. More like a one-sided beat-down if you ask me. Is this how you train all your little ones, _General_?"

"I suggest," Sheik growled, "that you leave before it's too late. You made a very crucial mistake, coming here without your army."

"I don't need an army to crush a couple of insects," the Dark Lord sneered, looking past the crook in the General's arm to pin Link with his intense gaze, "though, I've got a few things I'd like to do beforehand. If you wouldn't mind, Sheikah."

A sharp, cold weight flew past the Dark Lord's cheek, smacking against the wall behind him and bouncing, clattering, to land at his feet once more. He stared down at the dagger idly, completely unconcerned, "If that's all you've got to throw at me then I suppose I really _have_ wasted my time in coming here."

"Why are you here?" Link called out, bringing his voice into the argument for the first time. His question had the opposite effect of that which he wanted, seeing as how the Dark Lord only grinned, too distracted by the tremor in the man's voice to address the question.

"How's the sword work coming, Link? Tell me, do you think you actually stand a chance against me now? Or maybe I've overestimated you, maybe I should have kept you instead... Was I wrong in letting you escape?"

Sheik blinked in confusion, speaking, but never taking his eyes off the man across from him, "Link... what's he talking about?"

"I... I tried to tell you. You wouldn't listen, no one would listen, even if I tried. But you... I... I didn't..."

"What?" A crisp, cold laugh broke the tension, and the Dark Lord shook his head, "No, tell me he didn't! He hasn't told you yet?" Another storm of frigid laughter froze the two blond's, leaving them cold and frozen to the core. "Don't tell me, Sheikah, that you actually thought the little runt could get away on his own?" And to their horror, the man extended his arm, and from it came the same shadowy tendril of power that both men had come across at different times in their lives. It twisted like some sort of pseudo serpent, curled like a wisp of smoke, descending upon the Master Sword, but not touching, "He can't even hold a sword! How can you possibly expect such a -_weakling_-" His words were accentuated by the force behind his power as he drew the arm-like shadow back and threw it, smacking Sheik aside as if he were no more than a bug, leaving Link alone and helpless in the center of the cavern floor. Sheik hit the wall with a hair-curling splinter of bones, sliding listlessly to the floor as the arm pulled away, doubling back to return to Link...

Panic rose in the blond's eyes, his hands held up as if they could hold the man off... "I told you I would learn! I'm doing what you wanted me to! Why are you doing this? Why are you here?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself..." The Dark Lord whispered, but he was careful to keep the words from traveling to the man's ears, "But I suppose I just wanted to ensure that my generosity was not being taken advantage of."

And maybe, just _maybe_, he was bored. Bored of spending his days in a castle, making sieges that resulted in treasures that, in the long run, meant nothing.

But not this one. _Not this one_.

None of this he would say aloud though, and the Dark Lord only laughed his husky, terrible laugh as he snatched Link up and lifted, throwing him effortlessly into the air.

And Link could only scream as he was mercilessly thrown about, the ceiling of the sloping tunnel above him cracking his skull with every blow, the floor destroying his shoulders as he fell, fingers scrabbling for the Master Sword that was so tantalizingly close, but yet, so far away... Peripheral vision told him that Sheik was staggering to his feet, not yet broken, and that he was very, very angry. The General had returned, and in his eyes Link could see, as he was thrown past, that there was a war to be won.

Rounding on the tentacle, Sheik did all he could in hopes of severing it. Plumes of fire lit up the tunnels, scoring the shadows in hopes of destroying them completely. But all he managed to do aid the Dark Lord himself, whose body was swallowed in the smoke and, as it cleared, had disappeared.

"Follow the arm!" Link cried out, only seconds before his head met the ceiling once more, and stars erupted before his eyes. So bright and concentrated that he could do nothing but clench his eyes against them, fighting a wave of sickness as he struggled to wriggle his way free.

Fire singed the walls of the tunnels, licking the floor and tasting the air in search of the shadow man, reaching, clawing. Armed with his sword, Sheik darted into the shadows down the hall, but found nothing, and Link's shouts quickly brought him back. He didn't want to leave the man alone, but he had to find the Dark Lord, had to stop him before something else went terribly, horribly wrong. But all too soon the creature made itself known once more, having been preparing in the shadows, lurking, waiting for Sheik to place himself in the right spot...

The floor disappeared from beneath him, feet thrown high over his head as he was upended, sword waving frantically as he tried to sever what he knew could not be destroyed. Fire erupted from his palms, the sword falling from his grip as he pushed every hope and prayer he had into Din...

But nothing seemed to work, and the shadows themselves were unaffected. It made no sense, but as he watched, horrified, he realized that they were hardly shadows at all, and really, were nothing but the pure essence of tainted spirit. He had nothing to fight against such things, and he was sure no one else did either. All he could do was struggle and fire blindly, because at the very least, if he couldn't fight off the shadows, he could burn the Dark Lord to a crisp.

Far below, Link was dropped, finally, and left alone. Sheik could see him struggling to heave himself up, but a booted foot planted itself on his lower back, and they all knew it was over. There was no way for Sheik to pry himself loose, for his hands passed right through the tentacles attached to him. How they held him aloft he didn't know, but he didn't care. All he was concerned with was the coughing, heaving man laying in the floor, and the fact that the Dark Lord had him right where he wanted him...

Sheik tried and failed to scare the man off with fire, the flames falling around them likes comets out of a night sky. But there was a discernible distance there, where Sheik was too afraid to aim, fearing he would hurt Link in the process.

_'Did you actually think this weakling could escape on his own?'_

Had he... Was it true? Had Link... _had_ he been lucky? If not then... _how_ _had_ he escaped?

And Link... Link could do nothing but scratch at the floor, trying to wrench himself away from the cold weight sliding against his back. His lungs full of dirt and his mouth full of blood. Eyes wild, heart beating so fast it nearly leapt from the cage that imprisoned it when the Dark Lord leaned down, down... breath hitting his ear as the man smiled, "Got you."

Wanting to sob, Link bit back the choking pain rising in his chest and reached instead for the Master Sword, despite the fact that it lay many, many feet away. At least, in his final moments, it would be remembered that he _tried_ to fight back. Because there was no one to save him, no one to hear his shouts of anger and disbelief as he scrambled for purchase, trying to get away... As the Dark Lord's hands descended, holding him down by his shoulders, but moving, always moving, ruffling through his hair and curling into his skin, squeezing bruises and cuts that bled and oozed beneath his fingers.

"Please... stop... I promised... _you_ promised...!"

"You should know better than to believe everything I say, _kiddo_."

Breath tickled the hair at his ear, and Link turned away, sending off one final prayer as he turned to his final option. Biting his tongue, he concentrated, remembering the aura that had graced him earlier that day, the very same one that had set his soul on fire...

It was dangerous, incredibly risky, and he was sure that all he would manage was a spark. But... it wasn't a spark. To his delight, it was anything _but_.

And, to his credit, the effect was what saved them.

The Dark Lord's initial shock had him staggering, sending him off balance just enough for Link to breathe once more, his hands alight with fire as he set his clothes ablaze. He wasn't sure how he managed to do it, but at least the Dark Lord couldn't touch him anymore. And with his sudden advantage, all he had to do was crawl a few feet away, make it to his sword, fight _back_.

But the flames on his body spread quickly, completely engulfing him, and Sheik's orders for him to _**roll dammit**_! were completely ignored as he scrabbled, held strong, and snatched up the Master Sword.

In this moments, before he collapsed completely, Link was a picture of perfection. His bright blue eyes just as fiery as the plumes of flame flickering around him. Face set in determination, knees low, perhaps just a tad shaky. The sword in his hand shining like a star, illuminating the entire cavern.

All too soon though, the picture was broken, and Link dropped, choking on the air itself as he tried to rid himself of the fire. Laughter filled his senses as he did so, cheeks burning as he patted the flames out, trying to dull the roar that was steadily burning right down to the thick undergarments he wore. Taking Sheik's advice, he rolled and rolled, but the Master Sword made him clumsy, and he had no choice but to simply wait for the flames to burn themselves out somehow.

And the Dark Lord only sneered, completely amused by the display, stepping forward to push the blond back. Link staggered and fell, the sword clattering to the ground once more, but the flames were gone, flickering once, twice, then disappearing completely. He wasn't sure what the man had done, but it had worked, and now... once more...

"Link, run! Do something! Don't just _sit_ _there_ and _wait_!"

But what could he do? _What could he do?_

He'd snatched the Master Sword up, but he knew it wouldn't save him. He hardly knew how to handle the thing, not to mention that the Dark Lord had already drawn his own blade, had it aimed for the crook of his neck, which stood out so prominently in the darkness. And suddenly, his sorrow was only pronounced by anger, and a sudden impatience aimed at the man before him.

"Why are you waiting? Just kill me already!"

"Link!" Sheik's voice, strained and cruel as he hung helplessly from the ceiling, daggers useless, _everything_ useless, unable to bring himself to attack when Link was so close... He'd missed his only chance, overcome by shock, and now all he could do was watch.

The shadows beneath Link rippled, lifting him once more, bringing him up, up, up and trapping the Sword of Evil's Bane against his side. It was everything he had to breath, and terror rose in him as the Dark Lord sidled close, eyes half-mast, grin crooked and just barely visible beneath the hood covering his face...

And all Link wanted was for someone, anyone, to save him. Because, he knew, he knew, he could not manage it on his own. Not now. Later, but not now. He was too weak, too young...

And like a prayer answered, he felt his lungs seize, filling with air as he was released, body crumpling to the floor as he struggled to deal with the chaos around him. Eyes traveling upwards, hands rubbing at his neck, he saw a figure standing before him. And while Sheik's name was already on his tongue, he realized that something was... different. Because... because?

It wasn't Sheik who had freed him from the bone crushing pressure around him, or Sheik who kept him the Dark Lord at bay. Nor was it Sheik who _laughed_ in the face of the man, completely immune to the glares and the crackling fissure of hate brewing around him.

It was _Midna._

* * *

As always, check my profile for info on the next update. And if you've got the time, review?


End file.
